


You'll Never Be Alone, Not On My Watch.

by Leila_Jax



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ballroom dance, Daemon Hunting, F/M, Flashbacks, Forgotten Gods, Temporary Amnesia, battle romance, fine dinning, heartbreak and heart fixed constantly, lost gods, near public sex, tied up, what if ardyn wasn't alone during those 2000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: i hated the thought of Ardyn being trapped in Angelguard (if that is the case). what if there was one who saved him? one that was always there but always had to hide. a few chapters are done but hopefully this fic will be 2000 years worth of fun and adventures for Ardyn. Before he has to complete his final task.





	1. Nothing but a shell.

It was so boring. I haven't been at the hunting job for a year and I had already rose through the ranks faster than anyone. Who would have thought that a job so dangerous such as demon hunting become so dull?  
I have even resorted to handicapping myself during hunting. Not using my eyes, no ears, only using one hand. Just for a chance to get the adrenaline pumping. I had discarded my armour long ago. My body had grown used to battle wounds so much that my body heals faster than any blood could spill.

On that note, fighting bare handed wasn't a problem. The pain of cut knuckles, burning heat and razor-sharp armour of the daemons was somewhat of a relief but it still wasn't enough for fear to captivate my entire being and leave me frozen until the very very last second as death approached.

Every time I fantasised about that emotion, I had always imaged a man. I couldn't make out his features nor his clothes, but it was always a man. As I tried to concentrate on the emotion, He gave a slight feeling of dread which made my heart beat slightly harder at my chest and my breathing quicken. I could’ve begged to know who he was or even if he was real.

He disappears after a short while however as soon as I unknowingly drift back to reality. I’m not sure why. I fought many men before and none satisfactory enough to bring me to my knees. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t beg for death. I just have to get close to it just to feel some sort of emotion again, but all for nothing. I'm a shell.

After the last daemon had been slain, I barely moved a muscle defeating it, I fell to my knees unscathed and unchallenged and unemotional. Nothing but a shell. Even thinking about how I looked during these hunts began to grow stale. There was no one to say so, after all. No one ever wanted to join me on daemon hunts.

"Too dangerous” they said.

"You're insane” they said. I often wonder what the other hunters say behind my back. I know they don’t like me very much. I can’t understand why but their glares and silent stares say more than words ever could.

"Cowards", I mumbled as another daemon rose from the ground. An iron giant.  
They wouldn't even talk to me about what’s bothering them let alone fighting daemons all day and night.

They know I don’t hunt for the money even though I keep enough for a few luxuries. I don’t even hunt for the people’s safety anymore. If they would just learn even a little bit about daemons, then they would know how to look after themselves better, not to mention they remain ungrateful. I could say I do it for the thrill but, as stated, even that was wearing thin.

Maybe I do have a death wish.

After my thoughts, the iron giant, which I have been battling against, falls to its knees and slowly disintegrates back into the grass. Iron giant were always slow even when falling.  
Never mind. Who care about the other hunters anyway? I grew tired of their constant chatter and petty lives long ago. I grew tired of the "normal " life and of the people in general. They are nothing but worms who knows nothing of their existence. They wouldn’t know a hero if they saw one. I sighed looking at the ground.

Just give something, anything to make me feel again.

Rumbles are heard in the clouds. Ramuh has comes to play. I sigh again as the rain starts and bolts light up the sky. I look up to see the thunder God's silhouette being lit up by dancing lights.

Like I wanted to see any of the Astrals after what they have done to me. Ramuh and I used to play in the old days, he would send thunderbolts down to try and strike me down but would dodge them. It used to be so fun, such adrenaline, until he wasn't fast enough. Even the gods were boring me.

"Piss off, Ramuh!" He sends a bolt down trying to entice me to play again but his lightnings strikes held no danger to me so I didn’t even bother to dodge.  
"Even you can’t catch me anymore." The thunderstorm and God disappears but the rain remains.

I guess you’re all wondering why I hate the Astrals. Well, apart from the fact that humans suffer, and they do nothing.

It’s complicated. As far as I remember, they took something from me and I don’t know what it was.

My real name is Phoenix. Yes, THE Phoenix.

I used to be one of them but instead of living in the Astral realm, I preferred to stay, in secret, among the humans.

They also used to be such fun. I had a good time, for a time at least. The other gods would test them at times of which I hated. There was no need. There were times when the humans would fight among themselves without the persuasion of the gods.

I often kept saying to them “Leave them alone. These tests are meaningless. They already have so much to learn.” But the hexethon never listen. They were bored. But instead of living like the humans, too beneath them apparently, they’d rather play with they’re lives. I would’ve sided with the humans no matter what.

Until, one day the humans turned on the one god who gave them everything. The humans devilled too greedily for the prize of immortality and tortured her for it.

That’s when Ifrit and I decided to rescue Eos and damn the other gods. We were tasked to protect her after all. The world was falling to darkness as Eos was imprisoned and the only way to return to daylight was to save her, but we were too late. Her body was so cold and pale when we found her. We had to burn her body for the light to be restored.

Little did we know that in doing so unleashed a plague.

“A plague well deserved for those ingrates,” Ifrit said but I couldn't help that we made things worse and manged to convince him to forgive. Not an easy task.

We did however find, beside the body of Eos, two new-borns. Two sons of Eos. There was a rumour, at the time that she was pregnant. They were so tiny.

Every time I recall that memory, my heart fills with so much pride, so much it hurts that tears stream down my face and I don’t know why. It’s the last memory I have, other than running through trees only to end up being captured by the gods, banishing me to the mortal realm and cursing me with the loss of memory.

That is why I hate them.

They took away what was mine, what was important to me. How important, I don't know. Those two children. I know it in my heart. I know what I feel for them.

That’s why I want my memories back, the good and the bad, no matter how much it hurts, I've got to find them. I've got to know what happened.

But, where are they? Where do I start? It hurts not to know. I fall to my knees again trying to hold back the pain of non-existent memories. Like a jigsaw puzzle only I don’t know if any pieces missing. If there are pieces at all, if there are from the same puzzle.

"I’m sorry" I mumble to myself over and over as tears fall from my face. What am I sorry for? I don’t know, that is the reason. I am sorry for not knowing. In my pain I hunch over, so far over that my elbows land on the ground and punching at the floor.

As I tried to remember every small memory I had, the rain had stopped quite suddenly. I looked up from my muddy knees, noticing scorched grass from my rage and saw the black curvature of an umbrella.

Who is the fool to bring out an umbrella in a middle of a storm?

“Are you quite alright my dear?" a man steps out beside me holding the umbrella. I stand looking at his amber eyes. Strange, I didn’t hear his footsteps. They must have been muffled by the storm and my shouts.

"I’m fine, just shouting at the gods." I stand. Looks like I’ve attracted unwanted attention.

"Mmmm, quite troublesome are they not?"

"More than you think." I had sheathed my weapons back and walked away from this strange man. I had no time for humans and their endless chatter.

"I was worried, I thought perhaps you may need some assistance." I stopped and turned to face him. He was watching?

Another daemon rose behind him, but he didn’t notice. I threw a dagger passed him and the blade pierced into the daemon right between the eyes.

The man didn’t even flinch. He merely slowly turned to face the dying disintegrating corpse of daemon flesh and turned back to face me with a slight hum of acknowledgment of the daemons appearance.

"I’m afraid your out of luck, there are no more daemons here." he smiled at my words. Did I say something funny?

"I didn’t mean them," he walks over to me. My hand slowly grasping my sword was pure instinct. What is he after?

"I was worried that you were not getting a challenge. Seeing how you effortlessly beat these creatures, it’s so very clear that you are bored." Interesting. Others had challenged me before, but they were hunters. No one outside of the hunter’s guild have never been so willing to confront me. Well, apart from petty drunken bar room brawls.

The stranger stopped just a few steps from me, close enough for a conversation but there was still some uneasy tension about him. Only slightly. Very subtle tension.

As with all opponents, I carefully analyse the next move but strangely, there is not much to go on as he is still holding his umbrella. It can’t be just because he is a normal guy. I can’t read him so easily. Perhaps he is not planning to take me by surprise or off guard but that won’t make me let my guard down. This one’s figure and attitude doesn’t fit any battling cliches at all. He is not boasting, nor patronising even with the charm. He is not cautious, the steps he takes are with no hesitation. It was a little intimidating.

On the other hand, he could be drunk. Even if his walk holds steady, alcohol will have that affect people. Taking pointless risks and fighting with people you don’t know. He doesn’t know who he will be challenging.

"And you think you are man for the job?" I unsheathe my sword and walked towards the man with the long coat and black fedora hat. "To entertain me?" I stopped just short of the blades length and placed the tip onto the stranger’s chest. One usually flinches or inhales a staggered breath but this one, still does nothing.

There was however, something in his eyes that shined with...with… I don’t know. It wasn’t fear, anger or that ridiculous pride that others had in the hope of defeating me.

Desire, perhaps? Anticipation? Excitement? My mind was in anticipation that for sure, as to what a mystery this guy already is. Very good, I thought this one is instantly amusing.

"Other way round, my dear. It is you that may just entertain me," Oh wonderful, seems I read wrong.

Entertainment, huh? The way he said was just proof he was looking for something more than a friendly duel. It another way of getting tough girls to lower their guard. I lower my sword in disgust.

"Another cocky individual who seems to think he can get what he wants. Take another look fool. I am not one to have your way with." I turn to walk away again, about to sheathe my sword in the process, but he quickly cuts me off, making halt in my own disarmament.

He bows with his jet-black fedora held to his chest.

"I meant no offence my dear. I’m only looking for a taste of your abilities. Watching you earlier, I simply had to say hello but obviously you would rather a more...exciting introduction." his words pour into my ear like warm oil and yet hairs stand up on end, warning me to run.

I suddenly realised that I had been smiling at him and quickly wiped it from my face. Wondering how long has it been since I smiled at anyone, there was some stiffness in my cheeks. It had been that long since cheek muscles hadn’t been used recently.

"Well if that’s all and you’re not hoping for a prize at the end?"

"I assure you, just for fun. Just to see if you can handle me." he coos as he folds up his umbrella and stab it at the ground to make it stand in place.

From his coat, he draws a red blade, removes his fedora, placing it on top of the umbrella and then waits for me to make my move. Problem is however, I’m also waiting for him.

It’s always such a drag when both guards are up. It made the fight so slow and detached. Impossible to figure out a rhythm on these types of duels. I usually get bored and would end the opponent in one swing. But this one, for some reason I was willing to wait for.

As the minutes passed this fight turned out be to very different. We just stood there, watching every twitch, feeling every drop of rain hitting our skin and listening to every breath. All this turns instinct into paranoia and the tense air that surrounds us grows thicker.

How much longer is he going to wait? He must have so much patience for him to wait this long.

I focus so much, I almost forgot to breathe so I took in a lungful of air and found my breath staggered and shaking. It wasn't cold, quite humid in fact, yet my heart was pounding trying to pump oxygen back into my system, making me breath rapidly and my vision blurry. Trying to calm myself, I realised what I was feeling and I couldn't believe it. It was fear. A few minutes into a fight that hadn't even started, and this guy was making me feel fear.

How is that possible? A spell?

"It’s no trick, if that’s what you are thinking" the man says. "You are so used to daemons constantly throwing themselves at you. You know all about how they move. Who could blame them, you are quite beautiful." A side smile crept out of my face.

Fear and flattery? The two mixed slowly in my mind causing walls to harden and instinct to increase.

"So, you never had the chance to savour all the little uncertainties." the fighting impulse grew into a commanding voice, enticing me to lash out, to make the first move.

 _Get him._ it shouted constantly, over and over.

"No matter, dear. Stay sharp. Stay alert" he starts to walk slowly towards me but in a flash, he disappears from my sight and dread steals my entire being before bracing myself for the pain. "You will enjoy it a lot more" a voice growls into my ear, causing me to lash out. Swinging to the left he block with an elated grin.

He planned that, and I fell for it. Not that I had a choice of course. He launches next and I parry.

“Mmmm, perfect form. Very rare to see someone do it right.”

“A good match for you?” fear had accelerated into excitement and anticipation. I couldn’t help but grin while responding.

In the short time of fighting each other, I was having the best time in a very long time.

“I’m hoping so” another thrust and a swing with a flurry of parries from either side.

“I did say no prizes” he lands a strike nearly cleaving my sword in two, but I still held strong with my rebound and it became a test of strength. Pushing against each other trying to make the other back down.

“That does not mean I still won’t ask you to dinner,” he sniggers boldly. Cheeky son of a bitch.

His trying to get my guard down with his endless flattery, trying to make me give in already. Admittedly it was certainly flattering. No one ever got that tactic down. After what he has shown me so far, I wasn’t going to lose easily. Or at all. We were both looking for a challenge and even though fear had taken hold, I wasn't about to give in to a new...friend.

On the split second his strength lessened ever so slightly, I saw my chance and kicked him in the chest making him reel back in a haggard state. He rose his head, looking at me still with tugging side smile.

 _Don’t give him the chance, get him_! I lunged my sword at him, but he quickly regained his composure, as if unharmed by my blow, and parried my attack. A feint? How reckless of me.

Blow after blow, parry after parry, each time he came close, fear rose higher like a wave crashing against cliffs.

For the first time in years, I wasn't in control of my movements. Just like it should be in battles, instinct and adrenaline was running the show. I lost track of time. It must've hours as this battle was going on. The moon was hidden by clouds when we started, but the few beams of light that crept though shone over a forest close by. When next I looked, it was over a haven.

I could only imagine what he was feeling. He seemed to enjoy our little game as much as I was. The adrenaline rush through his veins, the eagerness in his eye and still with that damn grin that contagiously made me smile. I even got to punch him right the nose and jaw making him bleed but he just stood with a face that smiled gleefully, grabbing my shirt roughly pulling me towards him and grumbled;

"Harder next time dearest." He leaned in more towards my lips. In that moment, I wanted him too but it was all too easy.

I threw another uppercut, tossing his head back and I wriggled free from his grasp. All this flattery just made me want to fight him more.

“Ah ah ah,” I taunted him with a wagging finger reminding him; “No prizes”

“You’re such a tease.” He growls at me once regained his stance, still with that amused cheeky grin. I could compare it to a wolf baring its teeth.

Every now and then he continued shouting "yes", " that's better” and sensual purr of "where have you been all my life," a confusing mix of malice, joy and some reason pain. It hard to pinpoint where it lied, not that battling made it easy but it was there. Like he wasn’t just missing the rush of combat but rather missing... someone.

It was a mistake, foolishly analysing his character made me lose focus and my neck was seized by his hand. I couldn't tell how fast he was. Whether I was just slow for a moment or he unexpectedly gained a lot of speed. Struggling in this situation would only use up energy and oxygen. So as my feet rose from the ground, I took a dagger from my waist and held it in my hand. I wasn’t too keen on hurting the guy, this was just a playful contest after all, and the sensation of his tightening grip was ever so blissful as terror forever increased begging for my limbs to twitch, itching, aching to fight back but darkness soon glazed over my eyes.

It was marvellous. I was so close to being dead.

"Come now, my dear. Surely that can’t be all you have." that cursing teasing voice he offered snapped me awake. So, tantalising even death was late for his appointment. I tried to speak but his grip was so tight all that came was shallow breaths and strained tones.

"what was that?" I could feel his hand loosen, tempting me to speak.

"It’s... just... begun" with the dagger in my hand still, only too thankful I didn't drop it as I was passing out, I swung at his arm, forcing him to let me go with a crimson gash on his arm. He grunts in pain while I coughed and spluttered on the floor.

"I should've known kittens have claws," he says while inspecting his latest wound. It was strange, he didn’t seem to be bleeding. I stand as I controlled my breathing and looking at my dagger. There was blood, his blood, so I must’ve cut him. Apart from the grunt he gave, he didn’t seem to be bothered about the injury moments later.

 _No matter,_ I thought, _leaves me more to play with._

"I'm no kitten " I retort back, raising my blade, beckoning him to attack.

"No, you're right. Those aren’t claws. They’re talons.” Wait, what? Just what exactly is he saying? “Much too full of fire for a domestic feline." Could he have figure me out so easily? That I was the lost God, Phoenix? Impossible, I never showed my form to anyone or anywhere. I was always so careful.

 _Relax, Leila. His only playing with you. Formulating guesses to get you to crumble and spill the beans._ The logical voice of my conscience seeps into reason. Commanding me to focus once more.

I caught a glimpse of a strange blue orb in the stranger’s hand.

"Let see more of it, shall we?” my curiosity was answered as lighting struck the ground. I didn’t see him throw the damn orb.

I managed to dodge a few bolts, but he must’ve thrown another, either that or the potency of the magic was formidable, and soon enough, as numerous bolts grew closer. A shooting pain tears me into two.

As agonising as it was, the lighting gave me a power surge, energising my entire body even though muscles jerked horribly. With those involuntary impulses, I could manipulate them to my advantage. Playing with Ramuh had certainly paid off. It made me faster, more agile, unpredictable and succeed in sneaking past the stranger without a sound as he was looking at the chaos. The lighting dissipated, he growls to himself, noticing that I wasn't there, engrossed by the sight of how I got away. I was just close enough to hear him mumble.

  
"Very good, my sweet. I knew you wouldn't be so easily defeated," a tense silence drifted over us again. I began to wonder if he knew I right behind him. He spoke as if though he did, almost teasing me to attack again.  
"Mmmmm, making me wait, are you? How rude of you." Rude of me? I scoffed at the accusation.

So close behind him now, I kicked him again this time at the back of his knee making him buckle, one leg between his legs holding him steady. One arm around his neck and the other hand holding the dagger again. I plunged the dagger into his chest.

 


	2. Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the duel, Leila and Ardyn fight a Red gaint

Well, not really.

The grip smacked onto his pounding heart causing him to wince but soon relaxed as he felt no pain and saw the full blade pointing away from him. He laughed a little, leaning his head back and resting on my shoulder. He pushed backwards, tripping under my own feet and we both fell. Still in my grasp he just lied there on top of me almost sleeping.

"Perfect" he sighed peacefully as if though he was taking in his last breath and saw a final pleasant image before acting out his death.

"You made a mistake my friend. I rather like the thunder. I do believe, I win." I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. What a strange reaction coming from such an exceptional opponent.

I caught the smell of his hair, so minty sweet and fresh. It mixed with his cologne, the sweet aroma of spiced rum, vanilla and musky woodlands. It was rather soothing. It calmed my senses and if given the chance it would send me into a relaxing sleep when I had trouble doing so.

Maybe there should've been a prize after all.

His hand gently cups my cheek, his fingers delicately tracing my skin. I looked up to the stars. What god sent me this gift of passion and intrigue?

"And I thought we were battling for fun" his panting breaths kept catching in his throat. I smirked as I was drawn closer to his neck, wanting a taste but the moment was interrupted by abnormal ghostly hollow moans and dark sighs. Where the grass was scorched by the stranger’s magic, another iron giant climbed from the ground.

This iron giant was different, it was red, like hot metal and the heat coming from set the ground alight. I released the stranger from my clutches and gently pushed him forward as he stood up straight.

"Bothersome demons" he sneered as he put on his fedora hat. How did he get that back? I looked to the umbrella it was still buried in the ground.

I stood looking at my hands, they were shaking through the adrenaline and electricity still coursing through my veins. The fun was far from over.

"So how do you wish to handle this, my dear? Should we run pathetically or-" I didn’t hear the rest.

My legs flashed forward toward the flaming daemon, my body aching to fight again and my voice boomed a war cry. I struck my blade downward, hoping to cleave the daemon in two but half way down the blade got stuck. Due to the heat, the metal had melted into the red giant leaving me with nothing but the hilt.

The daemon was not impressed, swinging its sword high and then thrusting to the ground. I quickly dodged, jumping back to the stranger’s side. The stranger hands barely touch me as I had already slowed down. His concern for me was quite sweet if a little unusual from his earlier actions. He was, in that moment, a completely different person. From a raging fire to a cool calm river but he wasn’t just worried for me.

I looked to my sword or rather the stump in my hand. I tutted

"Great. That was my favourite sword" I tossed the hilt to the ground and looked back at the demon "bitch"

"That’s a new one. Not one I've seen before at least"

"You too? Well, seems today is full of challenges” the giant heaves its sword downward, hitting the ground making a deafening crash and the earth. I’m surprised Titan didn't make an appearance. Oh, that’s right, his still struggling from that little ‘present’ from Ifrit.

Anyway, back to the fight.

The sword split us apart, making us push each other away. It was then I realised I didn’t know the guy’s name. It felt quite rude to shout, "hey you" all the time so I resorted to calling him Stranger.

"Use your magic, ice might do the trick, I'll distract him!"

"Be careful" wow, be careful? That’s what he said. No one has ever said to me and he knows full well that I can look after myself. I didn’t understand the reason or meaning behind those words. I assumed he only meant, that the daemon before us, we didn’t know what it was capable of, nor how strong it was. He wasn't wrong. Caution was certainly needed here. Before it was just a game, this could very well our lives.

Well, I don’t mind the sweet touch of death but him on the other hand. I just made a new friend.In just one night, I knew his fighting style, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch, except his name and there was still so much I wanted to know about him.

I couldn't bear to see him die already.

"And you" I nod to him while he bows taking off his fedora, "wait for my signal!" I shout out while running behind the blazing daemon.

"HEY TIN MAN!" the daemon turns to face me. Eyes full of rage. "Sorry, I meant to say BUCKET HEAD!" Apparently provoking daemons works. I didn’t think it would as I never tried but they seem to understand human speech.

It swung it’s blade horizontally, I ducked. It did it again, I jumped. It was slow just like normal iron giants but by the way the wind was emanating from its swing, this one was considerably stronger. I was feeling gusts before, now it’s tornadoes. The giants hand raises, I had to think fast as I knew what was coming.

"SWITCH" I shouted to Stranger, the giants hand swept across to battlefield with the intention to grab me. I made a rush between its legs, searing heat from its armour almost burning my skin. When I approached the other side, I caught a glimpse of Stranger’s coat fluttering from sight, trying to remain behind the iron giant as it turned to face me again. I was surprised Stranger listened. Men don’t usually. Especially the hunters, they would ignore commands just to impress a woman. It often ended in disaster.

"COME ON THEN, YOU OVERGROWN SCRAP HEAP!" it roars angrily lifting its sword to the sky, I saw my chance.

"Now!" it all happened in slow motion. The giant deals its blow, swinging its blade downwards. A freezing snow storm came howling through the field. Damn, it was colder than Shivas almighty power. I wanted to know how Stranger managed to create such potency in his magic but now wasn't the time.

The daemon’s sword became stuck in the ground as I evaded its attack. A perfect incline from the sword made it easy to climb onto the red giant itself, even more so now that the intense heat had gone and I too was bloody cold but I could at least carry out the plan.

All daemons have a glowing red orb in their chest, destroy that it leaves the monster severely weakened. Not only did I find it but I also found molten metal, a different colour to the armoured daemon. It was my melted sword from earlier.Hearing the ear-splitting clattering of blades, banging against the walls.

Stranger had joined the fray.

"Are you quite alright in there my dear?!" he shouted.

"I found my sword!"

"HA!" I chiselled out what I could before throwing the scrap metal out to the field. I thought I heard stranger say, "watch it” as I tossed out a few shards.

Once my sword, well sword-shards, had been retrieved, it was time for the red orb.

Some call this 'the heart of a demon'. A strange concept. Whatever it was, it wasn't safe to touch with bare hands but as reckless as I am, I laid both hand on the orb and then the screaming starts. Dealing with the painful screeches as I scrambled to get a better hold, even using my body to prize it free.

Suddenly something grabs my legs, crunching them together, almost grinding them to dust. I’m pulled backwards, still holding on to the orb, hoping it will get pulled out along with too. If it weren’t for my healing abilities my legs would've been mangled broken sticks but that doesn't mean the pain didn’t stop.

It was torture, so much pain and not being able to die. I tried not to scream, I didn’t want to alert Stranger but that must have failed as I was hearing blows from him become increasingly louder, harder and faster. I could hear him curse and roar, something along the lines of;

"SHE IS NOT YOURS TO PLAY WITH!" I didn’t think of it at the time but now it was like two children fighting over their favourite toy. I can't help but feel a little flattered. I suppose after making a friend so quickly I get to play with this one for a while.

As stranger continued his fury, I could feel the orb easing out. Seconds later, I was swiftly hauled out and hung upside down, dangling in front of the daemon’s face, held by its hand and I held the orb in mine. I laughed in victory.

"YOU JUST TORE YOUR OWN HEART OUT!" I taunted the daemon once more before throwing me into the air. I lost my grip on the orb. No matter, I didn’t need it. I caught a glimpse of stranger with a great sword. I could have sworn he had a different weapon earlier.

"Slingshot back my dear?!" As I neared the ground, Stranger prepared his great sword. Bringing my feet forward, landing on the great sword edge, Stranger took much of the impact, with a cheerful grin, and responded using his untold strength he flung me back to the red giant. I never had the chance to do that until now.

Flying back through the air, I drew my dual blades and plunged them into the red giants back. Still cold from the spell and heart missing, it was on its knees, vulnerable but it still had some strength left. Carving out two groves down its back as I descended.The daemon stood up. Stranger and I tried to bring it down again, it was relentless, but we were not giving in. It seemed to have more fury than ever, which only made us fight harder.

We had quite the teamwork going on Stranger and I. He gave me a great sword. Another great sword. Where was he getting all these weapons from? Looking behind him, there were no bags or sheathes so how were these weapons appearing out of nowhere. He certainly wasn't pulling them out of his arse.

Grateful as I was, great swords were not my favourite of weapons. They were powerful and big but even if you were strong enough to lift one you'd still be slow on attacking. The way we used them, however, was quite an advantage. When I dealt my blow, he was recovering and ready to deal his blow while I recovered and so on until we became an almost dancing wheel of death. We were going faster, getting into the swing of it even, both of us laughing as we did.

The red giant was getting tried and again swung its blade downward to split us apart. Only this time it didn’t work. We both parried instead, blocking the attack in an x-shaped stance, back to back.

"Not again," Stranger muttered to himself. Assuming he was referring to our earlier split up.

Awwww, I didn’t think he cared so much.

We turned to face each other and we both smiled. He was certainly thinking the same as me. We pushed out blade sideways with the best of our strength and soon enough the red giant’s sword broke in half and buried itself into the ground.Daemon metals, so very hard to come by but can create the most exquisite of weapons.

"A gift for you my dear"

"Aww, you shouldn't have, you’ve already brought me so much today", Stranger stares with confusion written on his face. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough time to explain.

"After you my dear," Stranger insists with a hand waving towards the demon.

"Not at all, we started together therefore we finish together."

"Actually, you dealt the first blow."

"And you joined in, so the victory is not all mine" as we bicker on who deals the final blow, the daemon launches its next attack, trying to grab me again.

Stranger pushes me aside, weapon ready, slices through the giants arm with one step and swing. To my belief, the daemons hand fell to floor.

Stranger. Seems the perfect name for him so far, not only did he appear out of nowhere and challenge me but his moves elude me throughout this battle. I couldn't place what was wrong, if it was wrong. Something along the lines of his strength wasn’t he own. As human as he looks, there was something else.

"Well it looks like you owe me now"

"Together then?" breaking my focus on him, we still had an enemy to finish off.

Stranger tipped his fedora at me and looked to the giant, we both readied our stance and jumped into the lion’s mouth. From both sides, we cleaved the red giants head from its shoulders with a thud and a roar, which was strange as it had no head, the daemon crouched in defeat, sinking into the ground from whence it came.

Stranger and I landed behind the decaying daemon. I masterfully landed on my feet, admittedly I was showing off a bit. Stranger however, did land on his feet but the impact continued to his knees and slightly slid backwards, he shot a look towards the daemon, with still determined eyes not realising that the demon had already perished but stood in victory when he did.

"Now, where were we?" He gave out a relaxing sigh as I figured out what he was after, sneaking behind him once again, no dagger this time, just a swift and hard punch to the chest.

"I believe it was here" I must've hit harder than before, he couldn't get his breath back as we descended slowly to the ground. He made a gleeful groan.

"Perfect, again" a few deep breaths later, I felt every muscle of his relax sinking into me. Like sand escaping through my fingers yet almost like a blanket, wrapping me close.

He had his eyes close once again, it was almost as if he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. That raging fire was now a candle and I trying my best not to let it die in the wind. His aromatic hair and cologne fill my nostrils and entices me to his neck again.

If weren’t for the fact that I've just met him, I'd happily have a taste of his skin. But even that thin line was fading fast and so dangerously close to crossing. I don’t usually fall for my challengers but this one was certainly worth my time. I bet for him it was the other way around but I'm never in anyone’s grasp. Unlucky for him, I make my own choice.

He softly chuckles to himself as my breath warms his cold skin, almost like catching me in the act. I snapped my head away out of annoyance.

Damn, if only he were asleep I could've had a nibble.

He stretches high before rolling his shoulder.

"Did you have to be so rough?” He asked.

"Me? What about you and the magic? Geez, almost like you were trying to kill me."

"Well, wouldn't be any fun otherwise.” his voice wasn’t helping regain my composure letting only his soft mischievous fingers against my cheek. Deep breaths now. “You never told me your name"

"Leila. Leila Jax." I had to clutch his hand softly and drawn it away from my skin just to let myself think clearly. It didn’t do any good as he just lured my hand to his chest. Obliging me to feel his heart punch hard against my palm.

"Ah, now it makes sense. I have heard of your exploits, Miss Jax and it seems some rumours ring true." I was right, the other hunters have been talking. They rarely do anything else.

"And what do the rumours say?"

"That you are fierce. I would say even more so and I cannot blame them for being frightened as you sent my heart racing tonight" I couldn’t resist my smug.

"Cowards," I mumble. I just wanted a good time and none of the other hunters could deliver.

"Or is it your beauty? It’s certainly more than the rumours tell as they don’t relish that aspect much," My smug turned serious but quite sure I was still red faced as he switched hands and raised his hand to faintly touch my skin again.

Wait, is he serious? My heart continues to thump, as it has done throughout the night, but now it pounds harder at my chest. This was the scariest of all.

He wants to know me? How am I supposed to tell him when I don’t even know myself?

"What about your name? Or should I continue calling you Stranger."

"Please, call me Ardyn." I grasped his hand again, pressing it against my cheek, trying not to hold to tightly through the pain of what I'm about to say. Kissing his palm, I take it off my face. Such a gift has been given to me today, one I can’t accept. It hurts to deny myself this luxury, so much that tears came spilling down my face.

"Then I’m sorry Ardyn, but we must part ways here"

"So soon? I was thinking of taking you to dinner, remember?" he sits up and turns to face me.

“And then what? Get to know me?”

“Is that so wrong?”

“I’ll be wasting your time”

“Surely that will be for me to decide”

"It’s going to be a very one-sided relationship I’m afraid," he eyes grew concerned and confused but still pleading not to push him away.

"I don’t know who I am, Ardyn. I woke up one day, lying on a cold forest floor with only two memories left," he stands sighing, placing his hat on his head. I hang my head looking at the floor. He will walk away now and I won’t see him again. At least, I won’t misuse his time now. Rumours can only tell you so much. They only say what you have done not who you were.

A hand lightly raises my head. Strange, he wasn't at all intimidating by the way he towered over me. The warmth of his skin on my chin and his thumb even easing a few tears. How can his touch hurt so much? So soft, so delicate as if he was handling a glass heart, finely cut to perfection, not want to even smudge the clear transparency. He smiled, a smile warmer than his skin, like he didn’t hear what I said.

"Then I shall only share two of my memories" Wait, what? Okay this guy can't be human. Everyone else would’ve run off by now. I stand confused, slapping his hand away, wondering what he is after now.

"Seriously?! I tell you most of my life is missing and you don’t care?"

"Don’t get me wrong, Leila. I do care, it just won’t push me away if that’s the reaction you were looking for"

"Then why? For all you know I could be a mercenary hired to kill you"

"Then kill me if that’s what you want" he stands taking a few steps back, arms stretched out, inviting me to wound him again. He smirked knowing that I couldn’t despite the fact I had already defeated him…twice.

"You know what I mean. What if I find out something I don’t like."

"Isn’t that the story of all relationships, isn’t it? To know all the good and the bad? I just want to know you Leila.” He walks to me, grasping both of my hands and elevating them to his supple lips. “If that means wondering around the world, finding out alongside you then so be it" I’m so lost for words.

Hasn't he got better things to do?

"Besides, would you rather not have company for when you need it? If it helps I'm looking for answers too." I still struggled to find words.

To spend time with someone was something that didn’t really interest me, but Ardyn. His eyes were telling the truth. He wasn't looking for anything other than just someone to hang out with. At that time, it was enough for me to let him stay by me.

"I suppose things would be easier with someone by my side."

"Then it's decided, we travel together. Dinner?" That was rather sudden, he managed to snap me out of my sombre and earn a smile from me again. He held out his arm expecting me to take it, I do with a red-faced grin and we made our way back to a nearby town.

Meh, what the hell. He has earned it.

I was racking my brain wondering what I should tell him. Telling Ardyn that I’m the Phoenix was something I would have to refrain from saying for now. It can cause a lot of unwanted attention. Plus, I still didn’t know who Ardyn was. Could be some researcher from Nifelheim or Solheim for all I know. After what they did to Eos, I’d rather not go to either of those places if I can help it, let alone befriend a researcher. Though, I was hoping Ardyn wasn't any of the sort. We stopped at the huge metal shard left over by the demon.

"Mmmm, we'd best scavenge what we can before some weapon merchants find it" Ardyn says while analysing the shard. Daemon metals can cause a lot of damage in the right hands so it’s quite useful especially if new daemons are appearing.

Ardyn lets go of my arm and launches himself into the sky, slicing horizontally as he ascends then vertically as descends with a weapon, again I was not familiar with. A question I would have to ask later amongst many other.

The nicely cut columns collapsed to the ground as he lands on his feet more gracefully than last time. As if he wasn't showing off before.

"Thank you."

"Not at all my dear." We scooped up what we could carry. Daemon metal turns out be not so heavy so we carried about 10 ingots each and set off for a hotel. Which reminded me of something.

"Do you have a room Ardyn?"

"I do not. Unfortunately, the hotel had no vacancies"

"Ah well, lucky for you I got the last room with two beds"

"Oh, lucky me indeed. Well if you don’t mind. I wouldn’t want to intrude."

"Not at all, after the night you have shown me. I am indebted to you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my Goddess." I laugh, trying not to sound nervous when he said that, just as we see the hotel. What made him say that? Did he know, already? I had to probe that particular word.  
"Goddess?"

"Well, your certainly not an average woman and that saying something. I thought goddess is more fitting to you." I may have dodged a bullet on that one.

We arrived at the hotel rather like two drunks who've had a good night. I wasn't the only one thinking this as Ardyn started singing. I, well he had the right idea, couldn't help but join in. But we had to sing quietly as we were coming up to the corridor of rooms and it was very late, I grasped at my keys.

"Why are we singing?" I whispered

"Well, the people think we are drunk so why disappoint them."

"But we're not drunk."

"Yes, a problem that I’m sure will be rectified soon" I muffled a giggle shaking my head at his idiocy. This is one strange human I’ve picked up.

"Welcome to my humble abode." it was quite a simple room, plain white wall and wooden furniture. It had rather spectacular view of the sea and of Angelguard. A strange island with wings for mountains.

I didn’t have much in the way of possessions. I didn’t have much to begin with, not even a change of clothes. I just wash my clothes I wear it the bath and wait for them to dry on a lazy day. Just my numerous other weapons, that I didn’t need tonight, laid on the table and now with the additional 20 chunks of daemon the side.

"Are you quite sure about this? We don’t know each other after all."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" I crouched down to a drink cupboard and grabbed the cheapest red I could find along with two wine glasses. Cheap was the only thing I could offer. It’s been a while since I had to bring out two glasses.

"No, it just I can’t help but think of this is as a reward, when you said thrice no prizes? You have let a stranger fought you for 4 hours, give him a bed for the night?" 4 hours? Time really does fly when having such fun.

"I can’t very well leave you at the mercy of daemons even though you are fully capable of looking after yourself."

"You have my sincerest gratitude."

"You’ve pushed me further than anyone today, so will you at least spend the night to show my gratitude?" I held out a glass of red wine for him to take. He graciously accepts with barely any force at all. I was afraid I would drop the glass before had gripped it.

"Only if you are sure my dear. I wouldn't want you losing any sleep because of me" how sweet of him, to worry about my own privacy.

"I trust you enough not to do anything we'd both regret" I say while placing a dagger underneath my pillow, not really caring if Ardyn saw or not. I wasn't lying, well maybe a little, but it was more of his benefit than mine. Little did he know that, as soon as Nifelheim or Solheim figure out a god is on Eos and living in a hotel, I would have to leave at a moment’s notice. Go ahead call me paranoid but it’s happened before.

"Oh, don’t worry, I’ll behave" that damn mocking voice of his was so close to my ear, forcing me to read between the lines, it always seems to get me hot and flustered. I'd better be careful of that before it sends me insane even if it was utterly blissful.  
"Mind if I freshen up before dinner."

"Go ahead, there’s no need to ask it’s your room too." Taking deep breaths, recovering again my poise. Trying not to sound flustered.

"Back in a minute then."


	3. A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its dinner and flirting time. but Leila has a little revelation which prompt Ardyn to give her a little nudge.

We both freshen up and went to the restaurant. We sat down at our table by the sea. The moon was particularly big and shined brightly upon the ripples of the vast water. The stars were numberless and quite stunning, it’s been I long time since I looked at them properly. I had always been keeping an eye out for the other Astrals. It’s been a long time since I did anything. Having dinner with a stranger like Ardyn was the breath of fresh air I needed.

I didn’t notice Ardyn passing me until he playfully pecked a kiss on my cheek as he walked and sat in his seat. It snapped me from the diamond lit sky and saw him grinning. I'd admit I kind of enjoyed him playing with me and couldn't help but smirk. it was like a puppy picking a fight with a lion but the lion is just amused.

"Thief. I thought you said you'd behave."

"I am. You'll know when I’m misbehaving," I really wanted to put a serious face on just to give my cheeks a rest but he was not making it easy. I sat down and the waiter passed over the menus and asked what we would like to drink.

"Ladies first", Ardyn says, with his piercing amber eyes, trying to see right through me, curious to know what my order will be.

"Make it red, Simon. The best you have, it’s a special occasion"

"Of course. And for you sir." Simon turns to Ardyn, note pad in hand.

"Make it a bottle, Simon." Ardyn doesn’t even look to Simon, he kept his eyes focused on me. Why do I get the feeling he is challenging me again? Or is this his way of saying "great minds think alike"? No, it’s another game. I play this one often when strangers walk by me. The silent or cold analysis. A good way to know someone without too much talking. The waiter departs leaving us to talk, while deciding what to eat.

"I find red wine to be a complimentary drink. A fine choice for the evening." the moonlight plays on the colours of his hair as he talks. I couldn't work out whether it was purple or red. I wondered if was the colour of red wine. I would have to wait until Simon returns so I can compare.

"More than meets the eye am I right? The opacity shows mystery. Unlike the cheap boring transparency of white, which I imagine thats what most of your other women were like." He glances a surprised raised brow at my words. He eyes asking me how I could know that? Well two and two together.

“You said yourself that I’m not an average woman. One would say that when he has met many.” He chuckles.

"You’re not wrong. It’s often a hint, either when they order white or I do for the both of us, to show that I’m not interested, however they are never smart enough to realise. But I would’ve thought you may order champagne for this special occasion." Simon returns with the glasses and a bottle and pours a glass.

"Well, I didn’t want to deceive you with celebrating of minor events" I raise my glass to see any comparison and it paid off. His hair was wine coloured. "the world wouldn't progress if we toasted all the time"

"To new friends" Ardyn raises he glass, like he didn’t hear me but he had that cheeky smile telling me he heard every word and just wanted to prove me wrong.

"And more exciting days" we clinked glasses.

"Are we ready to order?" Simon politely inquires.

"Thank you for waiting Simon. How the salmon today?"

"Freshly caught today. I even spotted a nice big one and kept it safe for you," someone will be getting a large tip tonight. "Thanks Simon"

"And for you sir?" I saw Ardyn eyes shift from Simons hand. Yes Ardyn, the guy is married, you can relax. A devilish grin spreads across my face. It’s quite fun watching others get jealous. It’s a trait humans can’t hide no matter how hard they try. Using their eyes, they scavenge for information when they think no one is looking. With Ardyn its wildly amusing.

"I'll have the salmon too please"

"I shall see if there is another large one for you sir" Simon leaves again before taking our menus.

"You seem quite familiar among the staff"

"As fancy as this place is, the wages aren’t much. Plus, the place is my only source of food so I’m a regular customer. I help them out from time to time with urgently needed supplies"

"The wine compliments you well. The choice of salmon also proves you enjoy the finer things, but also living rough while helping others,"

"Who says I’m living rough?" I say before taking a sip and placing the glass back on the table. How did he work that out?

"You barely had anything in that room, save your weapons. You get your food from here. No change of clothes and as soft as your skin is it’s also quite tired" his words spoke with concern and worry. How sweet. To be worried about me in the short time we’ve know each other. But wait, his has been playing the game for that long? Since our battle he has been analysing me from the start. I lost my focus when I tried, now I need to catch up. I’ve certainly met my match.

"But enough money to live in a hotel everyday"

"It doesn't matter what you live in. You could be living in a mansion and still have nothing."

"Only someone who is well travelled would know that"

"Well you did say you woke up on a forest floor" I took another sip of wine, trying to calm my nerves. I had revealed too much. It was my turn.

"For one so well-travelled you’ve been quite unprepared tonight.”

“not at all. I had originally planned on enjoying where the night take me” how reckless of him. Such a free spirit or one for danger?

“You must've either just started on your journey, then. Since you are taking such a risk being out at night." his eyes looked quite worried. Is that really the reason though? ‘just because’?

No, there is always a reason why humans do what they do.

No matter how daring. A pit in my stomach grew as I remembered that small painful tone in his voice from our battle. My eyes glanced at his and saw a light band around his finger. The wrong finger to be married but maybe it was just a gift. A gift he felt like he needed to return before ‘going away’.

"Or perhaps you didn’t have a choice" he took a gulp from his glass while staring at the table, lost in his thought for a moment.

"I never really had a choice in anything. Until now that is" not much of a free life, then. Maybe duty was looking more likely. That's the only reason why one doesn't have the luxury of a different path and deprive themselves of the simple things.

"A man of duty then?"

"Was. Not anymore." he relaxes in the chair with the glass of the wine in hand. Perhaps that why he is so difficult to read. He is still finding who he is. Human do that from time to time. To travel the whole of Eos just to find answers. ‘looking for answers too’ that’s what the said before I agreed to let him accompany me.

"It’s not a bad life, hunting. Once you've smoothed the rough edges of it." slightly changing the subject. As he wanted to stay with me he should know what kind of life he is in for.

"Is it always like that? The hunting?"

"No. It’s been a while since it was that exciting. You were right. I was getting bored. I never really found anyone to fight alongside with until now.”

“I’m glad to be of assistance”

“What about you? You usually travel to pick a fight with a girl?"

"No. Strong women, though." flattery again. He said managed to say that so charmingly, there was no patronising. "must say you are the most furious fighters. You enjoy the thrill as much as I do. I do hope we will get to do it more often." His words repeat in my head. So melodic, tantalising and highly dangerous. Its nails on a chalkboard but at the same time oil in the ears. The scenario of wanting to pin him down with a knife to his throat and still I'd kiss him.

_Snap out of it Leila. You still don't know him well enough for that._

"Well anytime you want a rematch"

"I’ll hold you to that, my dear" the food came and we ate in a comfortable silence. It gave me time to analyse him a bit more.

I thought a bit more on that slight pale line on his middle finger where a ring would be. Perhaps as a man of duty, he had a ring to symbolise his work. Now he no longer needs it got passed on. Now that I think about it that’s one of the four great cities that would require such a tiresome task and a small trinket the represent your status.

Only one of them will execute if you failed in the line of duty and will not give up the chase easily if you escape. So, his not from Nifelheim. I wonder which one Ardyn is from?

We had started talking again once finish with our dinner. Only small things, like favourite colours, music, the little thing humans deemed interesting but only serves as a tool for information. That’s if, of course, human ever remember the little things.

Simon came over again to clear our table and asked if we would like any desserts. Ardyn stare at me with burning curious eyes. Back to playing that game again. He forgets I'm not here for his approval.

"Yes, please Simon," Simon hand over the menus and leaves to make our decision. We both stare at the pages.

"A meal is never truly finished without something sweet", he coos while his eyes burn into me with so much desire it hurts. His lips pushed forward into a slight pout, almost like he was annoyed as he shifted his gaze to the menu. It doesn’t take a genius to know that he was after a different type of dessert.

As much as I would like to chastise the cheeky git, I was rather enjoying his seductive charms. My head was dizzying from the from thought of him taking charge in the bedroom. I was always the one calling the shots in that situation, mainly because the men were too cowardly and soft, that’s if I could ever get one into bed to begin with. It was a rarity for me.

Ardyn however, he already made my stomach tighten, just by his eyes, my heart pound at my chest. Just by his voice, and a certain warmth and wetness between my legs. Just by his charming tease, causing delightful chills up my spine that in turn made me breathe heavily. Or was it the wine? I look to my glass I was only on my second so I wasn’t that drunk.

I have met my match. Finally, someone who can take a hit, see one as strong as I am and not be intimated. One that knows the thrill of a chase. I breathe deeply. _Calm yourself, don’t lose focus and end the night so quickly._ It’s only fair that I should wait as well, especially on a first date. Besides, I’d like to leave them waiting and wanting.

"See anything you like?" after I calmed myself and focused, I decided to poke the bear wondering if he still wanted to leave.

"Yes but" he lowers the menu and those dangerous eyes get lost in my own, nearly causing me top lose control again. "It’s not on the menu" I could feel my face blooming red and hot was desperately hiding a smile but it was failing. I quickly lifted my menu to hide face.

 _A reckless move_ I thought, _now he knows you're flattered._

"I suppose the chocolate fudge cake will be to my liking" I could hear the grin on his face as he spoke. Damn him, got to me again. That charm of his should be illegal. I scanned through the menu to see anything new to try. Being a regular customer, I knew the menu by heart but reading through it got my attention away from the flame haired man and future bedroom activities.

"Oh, but it seems the cake requires two people to eat it" I looked at the cake section, confirming that the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream and toffee sauce, was indeed a shared meal. One I haven’t had the chance to taste due to eating alone and Ardyn figured this out already.

"I'd admit I haven’t the luxury of tasting that particular dessert." I say while lowing my menu and regaining my composure once again, although I could still feel my face was red-hot but managing to keep a small smile. One that didn’t reach to my ear, unlike the previous occasions.

"I know that why I chose it" he slyly remarks. Wait was that revenge for not wanting the night to end early? He plans to seduce me further, does he? Fine. He will lose at this game.

Simon appeared took our order and tried to leave again but not before I caught a glimpse of something familiar on the back of the menu.

"Simon wait" I took the menu back and inspected a strange crest.

It was a sideways skull with feathers for hair and a bird with its wing cascading downwards, masquerading as shoulders. The was also some sort of floral emblem behind as well but couldn’t see the full pattern of it. It was familiar but it wasn’t enough for any memories to flourish.

"Something catch your eye Leila?" Ardyn asks.

"What is this? " I point at the crest, he smoothly takes the menu, looking at the crest more closely. A small smile appears at the corner of his lips together with eyes burning with rage, for some reason.

"It’s the crest of the Lucis Caelum family."

"The royal family?"

"The very same." Strange. I had visited the royal family before. I didn’t notice such a symbol. So, why does it seem so familiar?

"Simon, could I have I paper and pen please?"

"Of course." Simon rushes off.

"Something must’ve happened to the royal family if the gods wanted me to forget about it." Ardyn was lost in thought. I felt a little guilty that a possible new memory had brought our dinner to a sudden halt and brought down the mood. "Sorry, lets not dwell on this for now. We were having such fun"

"As much as I enjoy playing with you Leila. I think recovering your memories is much more important "

"That why I had Simon get a pen and paper. I’ll remember later. Besides, you and I both know this is no longer a game." Speak of the devil Simon returns with pen and paper as Ardyn laughs.

Bless, He is doing his best not to go too fast. I admire him for that. I’m sure thing hasn’t been his usual game with the other boring women. I made a quick rubbing of the crest and its name before placing it in my pocket.

"If you wish, I know of one story of the Lucian family."

"Tell me later. It’s been a while since I enjoyed such company"

"I too have spent most of my time without such luxury."  Those smouldering eye gaze upon me once more. How many more time is he going to do that? It’s maddening.

"I’m glad to have finally met someone with such passion."

"Then I apologise to have kept you waiting my dear Leila. Though I am surprised no one has had the small amount of courage to be in your company. I find you quite irresistible,"

“well you said yourself, that I'm not your average woman”

“And I still stand by that phrase” it became a game of compliments. The first to blush and turn away loses. I was doing well, even though my face was still red and stomach tighten again. Until however...

"If that were a real battle, I’d happily beg for mercy in your gasp" I totally blew it. I’d forgotten about that little interlude. Instinct forced me to turn my head as more blood rush to my face. Ardyn chuckled as he was the victor.

"I do so love the way face glows"

"I’d bet you tell that to all the girls"

"I said before only the strongest of them. I must say you have lasted longer than anyone but I feel you’re going to keep me waiting"

"I am, Indeed. You have been very mischievous today" taking back what little authority I had left over this evenings activities.

"Oooo, naughty me." We both chuckled. Damn him. He has already won this game yet he continues trying to make me into an emotional mess. The idea of punishing him was too good to think about.

Simon had return not a moment too soon with the chocolate fudge cake with added ice cream, fruit and sauces. I swear some of those ingredients were not on the menu. It made the dessert somewhat bigger than it should have been.

"So, tell me of these memories of yours," Ardyn asks while picking up his now third glass of wine. Quite the drinker, I'd imagine. It didn’t seem to be affecting him, however. I was still on my second. That might have to be another game we'd play later.

"There’s not that much to tell really." I told him all I could about the Astrals taking my memories and the children I had found.

"I don’t know what happened to them." I stared at my glass lost in thought, trying to remember if there was anything else I had left out or anything new arose. Ardyn was listening intently, careful not to miss a word.

"They must be important if you are searching for them. It sounds like you remembered that particular memory for a reason. You’ve left your very own breadcrumb." he wasn’t wrong. Ever since I’ve had those memories, I made a promise that I would find them again. Its kept me from giving up but I haven’t found anymore breadcrumbs.

"You know the beginning of the Lucian line was found in a cave?"

"Yes, I know. I’ve already been to Insomnia but I found nothing. Although, there something strange about that king. I know that I didn’t like him. It’s like he shouldn’t be there."

"You might be right about that. It’s said his brother was meant to take the throne but he had the starscourge and died," So it’s true. That king did have a brother. Could it be those two? But then there no point in remembering now. One doesn’t need me and the other is long gone.

My heart sank at thought of the one I was looking for is already dead. But why would gods want me to forget that? Was it revenge I was after? Then why not just kill me and save the risk?

"I’m sorry, Leila. I thought you knew." Ardyn realised his mistake when I had instantly made the connection.

"Where was he buried?" Maybe, I don’t know why but just maybe I thought I could still save him. Maybe, it was just rumours. Maybe I was just fooling myself but I still had to make sure. Maybe just seeing him dead or alive will help uncover some memories.

"The island over yonder."

"Angelguard?" Maybe I should take a trip there. Just to confirm and end this story.

"The king has forbidden anyone who goes near but the boats are only there at day time. No point after dark, you understand?"

"Of course. Doesn’t want the patrol killed by daemons but why forbidden?"

"The starscourge is quite contagious. If he isn't dead, then he may as well be." Is that only reason? Just to keep him in? I should go on my own. Ardyn shouldn't be involved.

"I’ll go tomorrow evening. You don’t have to come. I wouldn't want you to get harmed."

“You don’t want company after all then?” oh yes, I forgot he was still intending to be by my side just to get to know me. That might be the death of him.

“I’m only thinking about your safety Ardyn. If the king were to find out, he would have both our heads. If he doesn’t we might just get turned into daemons ourselves. I wouldn’t want to lose you already.”

We spent a while talking, after we left the restaurant and on our way to the hotel, if he really was willing to stay with me. I told him things would get dangerous, that he shouldn’t get on the wrong side of the gods, that it was better for the both of us. He had his own errands in the morning anyways. I didn’t ask what, if anything I was glad I wasn't spending the night alone. Not that I wanted anything to happen, it was just nice.

"I do want to stay with you, Leila. But perhaps your right.” He lifted my chin as he said it. It was probably, the most genuine smile I’ve seen from him all night, even if I saw it before somehow it was new with no cheek or tease. “Just know, that you have a friend. I’m sure we will meet again. So, don’t go too far." He said with a smile while I sat on the end on my bed.

"Get some sleep, you devil." It was then the smile grew seductive with a soft growling laugh before settling in his own bed.

We had both turned backs as we got undressed, or at least for me taking off my top but keeping my bra on was enough for such company.

He did the same, when I took I sneaky peek at the corner of my eye. Although, quite stunning, his back was covered in scars. Below his ribs looked like a stab wound. What has this guy been through? I was afraid to ask. I bet it something to do with his duty. A duty that he didn’t have much of a choice in anything.

Poor guy. Whatever his duty was, he certainly paid for it dearly.

Things shouldn't get so serious on a first date, but he was going to be alone, again and knowing that even hurt me. I hadn't asked much of his past, he didn’t seem to want to talk about it or didn’t seem like a big deal until now.

Now those scars shined some truth on the matter, that he was hurting more than I thought. As I went to turn off the light, I slowly climbed onto his bed and wrapped my arms around him, much like it was in our battle but this time I couldn't care less about my topless chest pressing onto his back.

"Know that you have a friend too. Perhaps even more so." he grasped my hand as I kissed him on his cheek and left to turn off the light, feeling his eyes on me once more as I got up to do so, and got into bed.

Getting into bed fully was something quite foreign to me. As a bird, I spent most of my sleeping time on a branch or perch. Sleeping while standing up to some people. So, as human from sleeping while sitting up was a quirk of mine.

One that Ardyn didn’t question, brushing it off as an occupational habit. Ready to run or attack at moment’s notice.

"Good night, my goddess, Leila." Ardyn sweetly charmed me for the final time. That sweet melodic voice that could massage me to sleep but instinct was still careful not to let lose any sensual moans. still wasn’t convinced about that goddess part. If only he knew.

"Sleep well, my beautiful stranger, Ardyn."


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila dreams of a mysterious stranger. she know that this is the one the god took from her. but where is he now? Flashbacks happen on her way to Angelguard, so keep up with that part.

**Landing on a window sill, the window door was left open but no one was home. I entered the room anyway and came by a mirror. The fire bird staring back at me. So, it’s this form.**

**"Ah, good morning Phoenix."  A man steps into the room closing the door but his is nothing but a shadow. No features no clothes just a shade. Even his voice was distorted, I couldn’t make out any tones. It was this man that the gods took away from me. I was excited to see him. Looking up form preening my feathers in the mirror and happily tapping my talons from on the table.**

**"What news does my goddess bring?" He scratches under my chin before I shake my head in response to his question. Unable to talk.**

**"None? Then, what bring you here?" He held out his hand to reveal a dead mouse. My favourite, I wolfed it down and sat on his shoulder. He laughs.**

**"Just come for a visit, have you? I’m quite alright. I am to head to Cleigne should you wish to join me? There are many citizens who are in dire need of healing." healing? Ah Yes. this must be in the time of the starscourge, so many years ago now. Seems one of the sons of Eos could harness his power and cure the infection that inflicted others.**

**“Brother?”**

**“Ah, Nadir glad to see you. What brings you here?” The other son, he didn't seem too fond of me. He had malice towards birds in general.**

**I see him clear as day, jet black hair tied up in a bun, blue eyes, a dark tan, clean shaven around the jaws but still had a connecting moustache and beard. Now that I think about it, he looked like the younger version of the current king. That makes sense. Seems I’m remembering another piece of the puzzle, finally. Now would not be the time question why its happening now and not sooner? I'd best let this play out and see what i can piece together.**

**"Just come to see you off brother. The gods have tasked you a great burden. I wouldn’t want you to challenge it alone but it seems you are all set on doing so."**

**"The people are overjoyed to even see me little brother, it will be even more bothersome if they knew who I was too should you have the royal guard breathing down my neck. Besides, I have Phoenix here to keep me company today." the healer lightly scratches my head.**

**"It will add credit to the throne, as future king. Knowing that you have been healing the people will be a huge feather in your hat." The healer laughs as I grew uncomfortable at the word "feather". Just the sound of it compulsively made me want to preen mine. Just as I started to, he pets me gently, telling me to stop fussing.**

**"As opposed to having the real thing sitting on my shoulder, next to my hat"**

**"The people will fully support your accession to the throne." Nadir was right. This healer was next in line to the throne but the guy had enough on his plate already. H _ow is this new information coming to me so easily?_**

**"Even if I don’t want it? I really don’t have any great interest in the throne, Nadir. I’ll be happy knowing that the plague will be defeated once and for all, and by then I plan to just rest."**

**"What are you saying,....?" Damn, I was hoping I would catch a name but I didn’t hear it. The gods eased that too.**

**"The throne is yours Nadir, even when the Crystal chooses me, I plan to abdicate and leave it to your good self."**

**"But brother-“**

**"I know you will do well. Even if I’m older, you have always held a greater desire for the throne than I ever have. At least allow me to give you a fresh start, with the plague gone you wouldn't need to about the people’s safety, at least for a while. Give you a chance to ease into the duties of king."**

**"Father will not like this."**

**"Oh father is father. I am tried of us competing at his command." Now there’s a story, the father was nothing but a tribal chief, who received word from Bahamut that one of his adoptive sons would be chosen as king of the light, to save his people and the whole of Eos.**

**"Yes, even I’m getting quite tiresome as there are more important matters at stake but he will have you banished should you relinquish the crown"**

**"And he will soon die of old age and the crown will be passed to you without his nagging words of disapproval. Then you will have the power to send for me once more."**

**"Damn you bother, is there nothing you won’t sacrifice?"**

**"No, not really"**

**"Consider your banishment temporary. Once the old man kicks the bucket, I will call for your return." The two brothers shook hands and brotherly hug.**

**I switched places to Nadirs shoulder. He didn’t notice until the healer walked to his back pack. Startled, Nadir flailed his arms around, scared to bat me off but also wanted me to get away. I had already left and returned to the Healers shoulder while he laughed. I just wanted to make Nadir like me.**

**"You’re such a tease, Phoenix. I think you may need more time if Phoenix is to scare you so much"**

**"You not going to give that mangy fire-bird to me as well are you?" Mangy? I looked to my feather making sure they clean and in place before shuffling closer to the healer for comfort. He scratches me under the chin and the side of my head.**

**"Don’t be so rude brother, she very sensitive as gods are." The Healer turns to look at me "My apologies Phoenix. My brother was attacked by a wild eagle when we were younger. You look ravaging beautiful today, right Nadir?" I was quite flattered by his words making me feel quite proud and beautiful again.**

**"Stunning" Nadir hissed through his teeth as the world grew darker and turned pitch black.**

* * *

**The light glow from a camp fire came into view.  The healer was trying to keep warm from the cold and rain using a thick blanket which was increasingly getting drenched as water was seeping through.**

**His black chocobo, Izunia, was also shivering from the cold. I liked Izunia. The both of us being from the avian family we had a good relationship. His loyalty to the Healer was something I could trust whenever he was in trouble if I weren't there. But at that time, I wanted to do more. To help them both but the other gods, I know they will stop me.**

**Being a god has its down falls. Not to interfere with human matters. I had always bent that rule. What use are we if we don’t help?**

**"If only someone would create some sort of portable shelter, eh Phoenix? At least the demons won’t be after us here." I could hear him slowing wanting to drift off to sleep and yet I feel him shiver as the cold nipped at his skin and the rain turned to sharp icy daggers.**

**_Damn the others! who else would help him?_ I stepped out from his blanket and walked into the fire.**

**“Phoenix? What are you doing?” The low heat of the fire allowed me to grow to a rather giant size. The fire from me raged causing the rain to evaporate before any drops landed anywhere near the Healer.**

**He watched in amazement as the rain no longer cause him any grief when my wing offered a roof from the storm and wind. I coiled around the perimeter of the haven as the Healer contemplated where to lie down. I was large enough for my own tail feathers to reach my face and the Healers feet caused no discomfort to me what so ever as he decided to make his bed among my tail feathers, which were piled up making a comfortable mattress with his back against me.**

**Izunia stood readjusting to the new floor and a few feathers, shaking his whole body from the pouring rain. I chirped at Izunia, informing him to "take a step back". I blew a flame onto the slowly dying embers of the fire and it raised make the now confined area nice and warm. He decided to get dry first before cosying up to the Healer again.**

**His needs to rest, we couldn't have a sick healer travelling around on his duties. That would be foolish.**

**"Didn’t know you could do that." I look up to see silhouettes of a few gods. There are watching.**

**"I see." He looks up the night sky, knowing that I have broken some unwritten rule he didn't know about until know. "Thank you, Phoenix."He didn't question it. He was far to tried he drifted off to sleep. Slowly relaxing finally.**

* * *

**Sounds of retching were heard in a dark room. A light was peeking out from what I assumed to be a bath room. I pecked and scratched at the door. The healer was not well. I screeched out to him as the toilet flushed. The door opened and black oozed from the Healers unknown face, dripping unto the floor. I flew to his shoulder concerned.**

**"I’m quite alright, Phoenix." I angrily, but with no great harm to him, pecked at his cheek. I hate it when he lies to me.**

**"Sorry, okay. I’m not alright. It seems I’m not curing the people completely just taking away their pain. I must continue. i must banish this plague no matter what the cost. What is one life after all for many others?" even distorted his words filled my entire being with such sorrow. How can this be his reward?**

**Perhaps, the Crystal will help. filled with a great light maybe it will cleanse him. I couldn't tell if I was just fooling myself or i was just remembering past thoughts. The crystal is connected to the world itself. Keeping the balance of light and dark. Every now and then it needs a hand. In those days the crystal would grant you a power to help on your quest. Anyway, perhaps that was plan A.**

**It wasn't just sorrow I was feeling, however. Pride in someone else lifted my heart. Healers will to carry on, no matter what. Even if he died during the journ-**

**NO! I can't let that happen. not just because the sake of Eos and not because Ifrit's and I's mistake need to be rectified but because of the Healer himself. He is perfectly willing to lay down his life for every single person on Eos. The least I could is keep him going until the Starscrouge is purged. It is his wish, duty and honer. And I would happily follow him just for that.**

**I pulled out one of my feathers and pushed it onto his head. It glowed a fiery red and gold relieving must of the plague. The healer breathed a sigh of relief and staggering back flopping onto his bed, I landed on the bed, pulling the duvet over him before quickly budging to the bedside table. It was enough, when every single tensed muscle gave in, he was ready to get back to sleep. My powers only pushed back the plague just enough so he can rest again. It was the best I could do.**

**"Thank you, Phoenix. The sooner this is done the better." In no time at all, he snored. I crept on to the bed and changed into a somewhat humanish form. A little taller than average humans with a few feathers covering the most intimate parts. Fire coloured hair but still with wings and tails. I position myself to hold him close. His head on my chest and arms wrapped around me as my wing held him tight. My fingers could feel his invisible hair, it was soft and well kept. I could remember that much, the touch. The feel of him. Drawn. Wanting to look after him. Something familiar beguiled my nasal senses but it wasn’t not strong enough to capture.**

**"No matter what happens, I will always stay with you." I kiss his head "I can promise you that."**

**His grip tightens, pulling me closer, giving a slight moan before relaxing again as I lightly comb his hair.**

* * *

**"He has nearly done it then." Ifrit appears in human form as am I. We both watch as the Healer, from a nearby cliff, makes his way to a village, through the hordes of people celebrating his arrival. “One more month is estimated for the plague to clear.”**

**"All that left is to find out how to save him, if we can."**

**"Do we have time?"**

**"No one knows about him.” I nodded. “Besides once the ascension is done, he plans to live elsewhere. I’ve already found a secluded home for him. Away from all this, from prying eyes and hording crowds." I hated it. I always did hate the crowds of humans. Constantly in the way, delaying the healers work, always demanding. I’m surprised we didn’t lose anyone for that reason.**

**"Yes, I hear Nadir will take the throne."**

**"Will you join us in the ceremony?"**

**"Mmmm, I would wager the others will be there. I'll keep my distance for now." Ifrit turns to leave but stops.**

**"Are you sure about this Phoenix? If we can’t find a way to heal him."**

**"I know, Ifrit. I'll take care of it." feeling the dread in my heart. I couldn't do that, not him.**

**"I wonder about that. I hear the other are not too happy about you helping him so much."**

**"What’s wrong with that? Don’t we all want the starscourge eradicated?"**

**"Oh, is that the reason? I thought it was because you have a little crush on him. Riiiight?" his head tilted, creeping into my field of vision.**

**"I... don’t be ridiculous." I pulled my legs to my chest and held them tight. Feeling my heart pound at my chest. My face slowly warming up.**

**"He is the son of Eos, I’ve watch over him since he and Nadir were children. So, what if I’m a little over-protective? Why would I care about a human anyway? He doesn't even know this form."**

**"Phoenix, you are contradicting yourself. You always did when you overthink things. Don’t you remember?" Images of Ifrit and I having many other conversations.**

**"You told me once that he said he wondered what you would look like in human from. Why haven’t you shown him yet? Are you worried he might not like what his sees?"**

**“Enough” my hand waves off he words like swatting flies. “They call you the devil for a reason” Ifrit sit back down, breathes a sigh while looking at the healer.**

**"It hurts, a lot more than blades ever could, and makes fools out of us but, in a way, for us gods it’s by far the best feeling we could ever have left. So, I won’t say don’t fall in love with him, because I never regretted anything with Eos."**

* * *

**Everything went dark again. Screams of the healer priced my ears as the crystal rejected him. It wouldn't allow him to ascend because of the amount of demons he holds. So, even the Crystal cant help him. _No matter_ , i thought. _we still have other ways_. what others my brain what trying to interpret, I have no idea.**

**I attempted to help him but pressure was bearing down on my shoulders pushing me to the ground.**

**"Phoenix!" A great force has me pinned down to my knees. Something crushing my spine as a hand squeezes my throat. _Whats happening? He isn't evil._**

**The Healer cries out, trying to gather strength from the impaling sword through his back, pinning him to the floor. My chest hurt at the sight of it, like it was being torn into a thousand pieces. His hanging face dripping that black ooze revealing what he was, a daemon, as others saw him. How was he not dead?**

**If the is one thing I know about humans is that they do have compassion. They didn’t turn against themselves when the plague overwhelmed they’re mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brother or sisters. So why would they turn against the one who saved them all? I just needed to convince them.**

**"Stop it! Let’s us go! He isn’t your enemy. He sacrificed his own life so that you all can live.”**

**“And how do we know that he didn’t cause it in the first place?” Nadir spiels lies from his treacherous mouth. To speak against his own brother? I didn’t think humans could be so vile. They really would turn against family just for power? What has their father been telling him while we have been traveling? But to betray his brother?**

**“You don’t have to do this. We'll leave and never return. You promised that can happen."**

**"No, I can’t let you do that. You see I need the people to trust me. However, they are more concerned with my dear brother than I." Nadir, the healers brother come into view, crouching down to meet my raging gaze. He has changed. He eyes were a darker navy blue than the sea blue his younger self had. His skin was pale. If I didn’t know better, I’d say Nadir had contracted the starscourge too. I was too angry to give it any thought.**

**"Are you still in competition? You’ve already won the throne is yours. You’d betray him for what? The peoples heart? They won’t be so willing to turn after what he has done for them."**

**"But what if they saw him now and I said one sentence that can turn the people’s opinions to my favour."**

**"Why? You’d do this to your own brother? WHY?!"**

**Nadir stand with an evil, chilling grin on his two-faced head.  My hatred for human was soon to be uncovered as I try and get out of Bahamuts grasp but the bastard is too strong. How can he let this happen?**

**"He has done everything you asked. Why?" Bahamut stays silent. There’s was another plan not even I was aware of.**

**"My people! This man has fooled you by taking the starscourge of which he is the source."**

**"DONT LISTEN TO HIM!" I would’ve shouted more but Bahamuts grasp changed to his arm pressing against my throat. He nodded to Nadir to continues with his lies.**

**"I am truly sorry for this. Our father always wanted us to compete for the throne. I didn’t think my brother would go so far to harm our own people for glory and popularity." I soon stopped struggling as I heard the people’s jeers and cries for revenge. I had thought that the crystals rejection the healer could handle. Especially with the whole of Eos by his side.**

**But now, with the help of the gods. So quickly they turned. How easily changed. Such foolish god I am to think that humans had changed. Not one ignored Nadir, no one remembered the Healers actions, the kindness he had shown to every victim. How they forget so easily. How they accept a well-placed lie. All these things only helped my rage build. _Soon, so very soon they can all die._**

**"Take him to Angelguard! There you will be imprisoned until the source is eradicated." As the healer was dragged from my sight, shocked and still bleeding from the stab wound, immobile with the sword still impaled in his spine. The people belived him to be dead but I saw his shift his eyes towards me. The demons were keeping him alive.**

**"I will take this one with us. Her death will not be easy but have other ways to stop her alliance"**

**"Do what you will, Bahamut. I have a kingdom to rule." Burning with rage, I scrambled out of Bahamut grasp. Punching in his jaw, he reeled back in shock. Wings and tails bursting forth, the fire burning swirled around me. No human could get near or they would burn.**

**_Burn._ **

**_Yes, burn. They can all burn and die._ They are not grateful enough to use their own minds and challenge this would-be king. I shifted my gaze to Nadir….no, that pathetic retch doesn’t even deserve a name. What manner of creature performs such atrocity? The traitor falls backwards, tripping as I walked towards him. Funny, through his childish fear of birds he didn’t think crossing one would be such a mistake.**

**My tails whipped to him entangling themselves around his throat and holding him high above the safety of the floor.**

**“Scared of me now, snake?” snake? No that was an insult to the creature itself.**

**A tight hand was clenched onto my leg and a strong momentum shot me to the side, forcing me to let go of the jealous king and continued to smash out of a painted window. I quickly regained some control and stopped the force from carrying me too far from the citadel. Bahamut was quickly on my tail, I would have to lose him before...**

**_You can’t fight him. Run!_ **

 


	5. Chasing dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila has found a clue and its time to chase it up.

My eyes snapped open, launched myself upwards grabbing my dagger ready to attack. Cold sweat and heavy breathing.

That was not a dream.

Eyes focusing, I’m back in the hotel. No dream has every felt that real. As I remembered every part the more I realised those were my memories. Why now? What changed?

I turned to look at Ardyn. But he wasn’t there. He left already? I neglected to notice the sun was already up and high in the sky. Midday, already. Ardyn did say he will be leaving early. I turned to the side of the bed, head in my hands, massaging my temples.

Angelguard, the healer is in Angelguard and quite possibly still alive. I rush to my shirt, laying on the table with a letter and a pendant. Its words chilled me yet calmed as the writer didn’t leave without saying good bye as I previously thought.

 

My dearest Phoenix, don’t worry I won’t tell.

Why you should trust me with that you will soon find out, just like how I happened to have the pendant.

I shouldn't reveal too much.

After all, me telling you everything you need to know wouldn't necessarily bring back the trust we had.

We will meet again soon, My sweet.

Ardyn.

 

Who is he? A lover? A friend? I picked up the pendent. A glass casing with a phoenix feather inside. It glowed as my finger touched it and the dream I had repeated in my mind. Whoever he is, he was obviously reliable enough to entrust with my memories. I can't be thinking about him right now. The healer is still alive, starscourge is keeping him that way and with that sword probably still impaled. I need to get to him and saved him. I don’t know how much time had passed but he was suffering long enough.

The boats on the horizon were still quite busy. Ardyn did say to wait till night fall. I still have the whole afternoon to get ready and was already impatient.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Ardyn. Like some teenage girl that couldn't stop talking about that hot guy at school. The fight we had, was the best feeling. For a while I thought I had lost that fire. The fire that burned with joy and rage. He, so effortlessly, brought it back. That almost scares me which, of course, also feels me with joy that I could feel again. That feeling of him being under my skin and fighting back every time he got close.

Those moments I wanted more of them. But, when I won and held him in my arms, that feeling of calmness and familiarity as the whole of Eos stopped.

Oh no. Love, again? Great, I’ve fallen in love with two humans. I sigh with head in my hands.

No, concentrate Leila you have a healer to save. You promised him first. You promised you wouldn’t leave him. That was going take some explaining along with why it’s taking me so long to rescue him. The excuse of "I forgot" was not going to hold. "Sorry I’m late" would be a good start, after all, whose heard of a god apologising. He is probably going to hate me for making him wait. I suppose if I can get him out and into a good life then everything else... I don’t know.

_Hate me or not healer. I made a promise that I won’t leave you. The tiniest fragment of memory has brought me back to you. So, just a bit longer. Tonight, in fact. If you can even see daylight from where you are, you’ll know you won’t have to wait much longer._

* * *

 

Finally, night rules the sky. I managed to find two chocobos and swim across the sea to Angelguard. I didn’t want a single chocobo to bare the weight of two people, especially one who was, maybe, dead weight or at best less weight than normal.

I tried to recall that dream again, which now it’s becoming as real as memories can be.

The healer that was stabbed in the stomach, he survived. I don’t know why I was convincing myself that he was still alive, it was the only thing that was creating this urgency to rescue him after all. However, as the memory continued showing Bahamut and the other gods betrayal. I should be careful. They could still be watching.

Ardyns pendant, watch hung around my neck, glowed a golden hue and unlocked more memories. A bit of travel entertainment, not distracting me too much to fall off the ride.

 

**Flying fast, Bahamut throwing his swords and flare magic at me, trying to make me lose focus in dodging. I already getting tried. I know that Bahamut has a lot more stamina than I but I was a lot faster. I needed somewhere to hide somewhere he would not dare go.**

**Ravatough. It’s risky. I can last longer than any of them but I’m not immune. It will have to do, just long enough to make him think I’m not a threat, enough that I’ve died. Black smoke still bellows from the grave of Eos and Ifrit. The source of the starscourge. It still spreads and both humans and gods have doomed the whole of Eos to darkness.**

**I held my breath as I approached the decaying mountain and zipped into it. Stopping in the middle, plummeting down, making way for the reckless draconian should he decide to enter the smoke. I had reached the floor of the mountain. The air was a little cleaner down here but still hazardous. I can take it for a few days.**

**"You can’t save him, Phoenix! This was always he fate" Bahamut tries to lure me out with his taunts. His fate? Was it his fate to be betrayed by the people he saved, by the gods he obeyed, the brother he loved?! What kind of gods are we, playing with lives like this? Stay down. Don’t speak.**

**"We are indebted to you, Phoenix. You helped him after all", what? They wanted me to help him? So, they can just....no, stop listening. I helped to correct a mistake, because I wanted to, because he...I didn’t want him to be alone. Because no one should have to carry that task by themselves. Because.... Because. Anger began brewing as I tried to come up with excuses none of which was a liable comeback as every theory I made came don’t to one point. My fellow gods played me as well.**

**"We knew you wouldn't help him if we told you the truth" rage took over and attempted to jump at this so-called god,**

**_Be still, Phoenix._  The damned voice of reason halts my rage before I could roar with anger.  _He will give up soon. Stay quiet._**

**"We let you help him. No human could take on such a task alone." I helped in his downfall?**

**_You can’t fight him, not yet._  A sharp pain struck my head I pull out a few feathers and discard them into the ascending plague. The wind carries them beyond the rim of the mountain.**

**“Your training here has proven fruitless. Your beloved will not join you.” Bahamut departs leaving me to escape.**

 

I landed on the shore of Angelguard. In this late hour, there were no guards as expected because of the demons but no even they appeared. The memories continued as I walked like retracing steps.

 

**Standing determined on the beach. Staring at the winged island, watching as lighting bolts strike the mountain.**

**"Three, four, five." I had figured out Ramuh's pattern. He tortures those who have sinned for at least an hour then leaves so the victim can think about what they have done.**

**"Nine, ten...." The flashing lights stop for a few minutes before starting again. Pacing up and down the beach, it was clear i was getting impatient. I could just about hear the bloodcurdling screams. The hour was almost up.**

**"Just hang in there. It wont be long now"**

 

Ramuh. Of all the wisest, it was you who tortured him for ... for what? There were no sins he committed. I would've thought you of all the gods would be sensible enough to understand him. Another god to add to the list.

 

 

**Travelling fast across the sea, flying through the waves and crashed onto the prison door. Through desperation and rage, I scrambled at the stone gradually wearing it down. I looked as rumbles are heard in the sky, the air grows cold, the sea increases its fury, earth shaking, and silhouettes of swords hoover. I ignored the oncoming storm of war and continued to break my way through the door.**

**“I warned you before. Messing with lives, human or god, is dangerous.”**

 

I walk to the prison, it was open, with lumps of rock scattered around the entrance. I had got in. But did I get him out? I ran for a closer look, there were indeed deep scars on the broken rocks. I entered the prison only to find it empty.

 

**Breathing heavily, clawed my way through and found the healer. His shadowy figure was slowly fading into a body. An actual bloody body but chains held up by his arms and his head slumped so low into his blood covered chest. Another impaling sword through his stomach and further bore its way into the wall so he wouldn’t dare move. His hair, still too dark to see the colour, obscuring his own face.**

**How could they do this? After everything he has done, how could the others allow this? I cut the chains holding him and with haste caught him before he could land on his knees.**

 

More scores on a stone wall, below slightly rusted chains, not yet eroded. It can’t have been that long ago. I did succeed. I’ve already saved him. So then, where is he now?

 

**The remaining clouds of this figure dissipated as he looks up at me. His amber eyes had barely any light left. The tiniest of moonlight crept through a hole, showing a mix of dark ruby and fire hair. More dried blood on his face but I knew him. I held him tight. He was still alive. My hand already covered in his blood from numerous fresh scars on his back.**

Wait, his back? scars? A stab wound?

 

**“I’m sorry I’m late.”**

**“My... Phoenix. I was beginning... to think... you...had abandoned me too.”**

**“Never. Come on we must get you out of here.”**

**We staggered out of the prison.**

**The moonlight showed much of his face.**

A face I saw only yesterday.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Leila has worked it out but where is he now? (first time at a sex scene, hope you haven't been waiting too long for it) ;)

Ardyn. The healer was Ardyn. Why didn’t he say something? I looked through the note, recalling his message of "telling you everything wouldn't necessarily bring back the trust we had." My legs rushed me out of the prison. He didn’t say where he was going but maybe I could still track him down. Somehow.

Little did I know, I didn’t need to. He was already standing at the shore with the chocobos. The black chocobo seemed particularly pleased that he was here while enjoying the scratches on the head and neck. Wait, Have I been riding Izunia all this time?

He noticed me standing motionless. I was unable to move from the shock of his arrival and appearance. The memories kept flashing in my head. Everything I had remembered so far, there was no longer a dark figure. It was Ardyn’s face, his hair, his clothes, his stature, his skin, his smile, everything was replaced. Memory in its right place. Tears came flooding down my face.

"Welcome back, Phoenix." He greets me with a warm smile but still quite sad. Prehaps, still unsure I didn't remember him.

_Don’t be sad anymore, I remember now._

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry."

"I understand. Bahamut took you away and tried to make you forget. I know."

"No, not that". I rushed over to him and crashing into his chest, arms wrapped tightly. He was all too familiar now, his smile, his skin, his clothes, his scent. As if there was any doubt it was him I was looking for.

"That wasn’t meant to happen. I was going to take you far away, find a way to cure you so you can have a normal life. But... I’m sorry."

"My dear Leila," he held me close while taking a deep breath but it ended up getting caught in his throat. Water landed on my arm. He too was crying. "You’re the last goddess who should ever have to apologise to me. After you saved from this place was proof enough that you were still forever on my side." I couldn’t let him go. I didn’t want to. The only human I ever cared about, had been cast out for caring for his people. It wasn’t enough to be forgiven like this.

"This is the last time I’ll abandon you."

"You fool, you never did."

 

* * *

 

We reminisced as we travelled back to the main land. Trying to uncover other memories and fill in a few gaps.

"How did you get the pendant?" I asked.

"You did. Just after you left. You had already planned for the day when the gods took you away. You told me that the feather held every memory we had together." Yes, that right.

After I rescued Ardyn, no matter where we went, we were chased down eventually. He was still lacking in strength so I had to carry him on my back. We came to a cave and the last option I had left. Even though torn and ragged, Ardyn still had his long robes. I still had my clothes when changing to human from so I used my own jacket to cover him as best I could while taking his own and placing my pendent around his neck.

To disguise myself as him was my best option I had and he knew what I was doing and with pleading eyes begged me not to go.

I had stop to my chocobo for a moment as that recollection held the greatest pain. The tears came again as my heart ached so much it just wanted to burst. My hand clutching at my chest. How could I leave him like that?

“Are you alright, Phoenix?”

“I’m sorry” I whimpered, as the memory continues to flash, showing myself press my forehead on his. “It was the only thing I can do,”

I was trying to hold back the tears that time and then, finally, I ripped myself away from him not saying a word. I didn’t want to say it then, it would’ve hurt him more. I knew he wanted to scream at me to come back but he couldn’t.

The plan would’ve been ruined before it started if he did. The memory at last connected with the already existing fragment of running through the woods, getting caught by the Astrals and having my mind wiped.

“Stop that now. Your plan worked, didn’t it? And best of all we found each other again.” Damn his kindness. I was glad that his internal daemons hadn’t taken that away from him just yet but by the six did it hurt. How does that work? That compassionate words can hurt more than furious shouts?

“Undoubtedly, departing like that was the worst! No amount of torture could compare what you did to me!” even still not shouting, the anger in his voice made the moment easier to deal with, I deserve it after all. I couldn’t stop apologising until I looked up at his face and found it smiling that teasing grin.

“Gods damn you!” I instantly broke into a laughter.

“They already have, dear.” He chuckles.

“Stop that!" How could he be laughing after all that has happened? “Seriously, how are you not angrier at this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe that pendent just gave me more hope than even you were expecting.” It seems I had planted another bread crumb and in turn, it gave him faith that I will return one day to keep him company in this lonely world.

“Every night, that pendent had shown me all wonders we had together. Even if we were just travelling, to see you again ….” His voice drifted away from him. Almost like he couldn’t find word for a brief moment. It was quite startling to find him speechless, even with the sliver tongue, now lost for words “Besides, I had already wasted my rage at that blasted prison.”

“So, how did you know it was me?”

“From the beginning, you think I wouldn't recognise you after only a year?” one year? Was it only for that long? I thought I was gone for centuries. I guess memory loss does that. I couldn’t really pinpoint when things happen as I remembered, only just that it happened.

“I have many forms.”

“Indeed, you may have changed Phoenix, but throughout your many forms there’re distinguishing features. Nice hair, by the way.” Oh right, back then I had long hair until I started hunting. I shaved off the sides and did a some strange other-worldly plait, it made it easier to manage. I didn’t even think to know what he would think of it. I started worrying, unnecessarily stroking the braid making sure it was still tidy, completely ignoring his compliment.

“I like it. You look even more fierce,” My face flushed awkwardly as I stopped fussing and swung my single chunky lock over my shoulder. I’m still not used to his adoration's towards me, even as a firebird back in those days, I could feel my own feathers burn into me whenever he petted me or spoke praises.

“Admittedly, I had to make sure. No other being showed such fire in and out of battles than you.” Of course, only he would know me so well after travelling with him for so long. He was the only one I would allow to know me so well. So, that was the true reason for our battle.

“Also, you dropped this. He whips out a feather from the inside of his jacket. My feather. I smiled embarrassingly.

“I must be moulting again.”

“And your wings stretched out when you slept last night.”

“Damn. I should really watch that.” Luckily this time it was in front of a friend and not some researcher or scientist.

 

* * *

 

We had made it back to the shore of our hotel and decided it was time for bed. I had dressed down to my underwear this time as my trousers had got soaked from the sea. No matter, I was amongst friends. Well friend. No, companion.

Ardyn had also stripped down to his silk red boxer shorts and sit on his own bed pulling back the covers, then stopped. A thought had passed through his mind. He pondered on it for a short while before dismissing it and began to lay down.

“You alright?” I asked. His amused smile turns into a grin. Thinking of something nice for sure.

“I remember when you held me that night when I was losing sleep from the starscourge. I wonder if I could see that form again,” he saw that form before I had the courage to show it him? Cheeky git snuck a peek.

“Still losing sleep my dear healer?” I held out my hand. He won’t be sleeping alone anymore. He grasps it as he slowly stood, feathers appear inside my bra and underwear, hair changed colour from boring brown to a dark rose and golden yellow, three red peacock tail feathers whipped out and my wing slowly extended for a long-needed stretch.

The red-haired devil smiled, gazing at every piece of flesh my body had to offer, not for moment looked at anything else. Totally lost in thought while moving closer to me. He pouted as one hand climbed up my back, teasing the clasps of my bra and the other just tracing the inside of my underwear.

“I’m quite sure these were not part of the attire,” the bra snapped open and underwear fell to the floor. That as far as he goes tonight. One of my tail wraps itself around his wrists and held him up high. His expression was a mix of disappointment and intrigue but still he growled under his breath while clenching he teeth and lips into a cunning grin.

“You’ll have to wait a bit longer, I’m afraid.” I climbed into bed and made myself comfortable, keeping him suspended in the air.

“You are such a tease. Do you keep all of us waiting like this?” I send a thought to one my tails, commanding it to lightly stroke his feet. I’ll show him a tease after what he did to me the other next, making me blush through-out that dinner. He laughs uncontrollably. Making his feet flail around like some fish out of water. My third tail wrapped itself around his ankle to keep him still.

“Only the ones that deserve it”

“Deserve it?! Ha! I get rescued from imprisonment then thrown into your torture.” He maybe complaining but the enjoyment on his face says otherwise. I lowered him onto my bed beside me and held him close as I did once before. As I recall, it certainly helped him sleep.

“Ah, but difference is my handsome Ardyn. You’ll enjoy what is to come, tomorrow.” As the tails loosen their grip, Ardyn pulls me in close. Like a child hugging a big teddy bear, resting his head on my chest and my wing hugging him in turn, gently pushing him closer as he slowly drifts off to sleep. My hand finds its way to his wild wine-coloured hair and gently combing it through my fingers. It was still so soft and well kept. Just like all those years ago.

“I still remember the promised you made. Thank you for not giving up me, my Goddess.” Unlike the others who seem to blame his actions which they themselves set upon him. What else was he meant to do for crying out loud? Let the starscourge take over the world while the gods slept? The world that the Hexatheon were meant to protect? Anyway, best not dwell on that anymore. It doesn’t matter now. Watching him rest was all I needed to see to make me think he was alright now.

“I thought you were asleep when I said that. But I still meant it.” A sense of da ja vu came to mind as I kissed his head. “And I still do.” Just as quickly as I remembered, he drifts off to dreamland. He looked so much relaxed than last time. Perhaps, in that year of solitude he had manged to control his demons. I hoped anyway. Yet, who knows when they would seize an opportunity to take control. But relaxed all the same. I should do what I can to keep him that way. In a world that will want his head if they found who or what he is. I can’t let that happen, not again.

 

* * *

 

The sun had arisen the next day and Ardyn was still clinging onto me when I awoke. It worried me slightly. I hoped he didn’t dream about me disappearing again. If so that would be the demons doing. Started to stroke his red locks again trying to arouse him. Instead, he mumbles my name with a slight cheesy grin. I wonder what sweet things we were doing in that gorgeous head of his. Still sleeping his lips had a mind of their own. With his head resting on my shoulder he started planting light kisses onto my collar bone and neck.

“Ardyn, you don’t know what you’re doing do you?” In his dream-like state he started to go lower to the middle of my chest and lower still before I really had to stop him spoiling himself.

“That enough.” I whispered while placing my finger onto his pink-rose lips. He turns his head slightly and gently clamped down on my finger with his teeth. Well, at least his mouth was now occupied but he didn’t stop there. He lips pull my finger further in to his mouth and began lazily licking it with his tongue while giving subtle delightful moans. So warm and wet, I could help but get turned on. Biting my lip, I really wanted this, to go further, to lose all control with him and just give in to desire again. But he need to be awake for that too. He breathes a sigh of relief before slowing down and suddenly stopping. He released my finger and laughed.

“Apologises dearest.”  he looked up to face me with those half-opened, sun-rising coloured eyes. “I didn’t realize a deep sleep of mine could arouse such thoughts.” A sight never-before seen as the tables of embarrassment had turned. Finally, it was his face that glowed red with untold desire. I had never been fond of the word ‘cute’ but in that moment, he was utterly adorable.

“It’s quite alright though I believe it depends on how long you’ve deprived yourself of sleep. You often had nightmares in the past.” The lingering thoughts between just created an aroura that filled the room with warmth, serenity and contentment.

“I have used the pendent in emergencies, just to get some uninterrupted sleep. But last night just knowing that you had returned was enough. I can’t seem to get a good night rest without you.”

“So, at least a year then you haven’t been resting probably. Looks like I’m going to have to look after you for a while.” He rested onto my chest with his hand acting as a pillow between the two.

“Hmmmm, I won’t be complaining.” My hand couldn’t stop brush through his hair. He eyes bore that same look when we had dinner together. That look wonder that said what shall I do to you? Cheeky devil. As much as I wanted him too, I wanted to him wait a bit longer, at least till tonight. Also, my stomach was aching for breakfast.   

 

* * *

 

We made our way to our table and ordered or morning meal. Though our conversation wasn’t as fulfilling as our last dinner. We were both too overwhelmed and tried from the night events. Ardyn rubs his cheek after he decided what to have.

“I cannot for the life of me remember smiling for so long.”

“You seemed to enjoy your sleep too, by the look on your face.”

“Ah, is that why my face aches so much. Your seductive charms know no bounds.” So, he was dreaming about me. That’s not my fault.

“I was merely sleeping just as you. I’m not to blame on what you were dreaming about”

“Well, your presence was certainly heavenly.” The red hair rouge made me blush again. The word heavenly was more than just peace a quiet. It made me even curious as to what he was dreaming last night.

We had begun and finished our breakfast and began to think of what to do for the day. What did he get up to during my year away?

“I hope you haven’t been too lonely since I’ve been gone.”

“Well, I’ve been keeping my head down. Few hunting jobs here and there to survive, some nights spent in less reputable company, chatting to the demon in my head that sort of thing.” I stared him wide eyed.

“I trust you haven’t been listening to them too much if not at all.”

“For a year alone Leila, I couldn’t do much else. Worry not, he has no need to harm you. Before you rescued me, that is when he first spoke. Enticing me to let him take control, that he would fix everything, replaying that day repeatedly. He was just as shocked as I was when you came. I was able to pull out of his grasp and reason with him while you were away. Through our memories together, you’ll be pleased to know that he is also quite found of you now. I may have influenced him a little on the subject.” He takes a sip of coffee as I listen intently.

To be at peace with a demon. Why does that sound heavenly? Then again this is Ardyn, even in the past his always manged to comfort his plague-ridden people with stories of an afterlife if they feared such things. Not that anyone died on his watch, I think, but they were less terrified after a visit from him. He can make death sound like a pleasant date and all sorrows a distant dream. Pain however, he’ll make you want it.

He smoulders at me and grins as he tries hold back a certain thought. His nails softly scrape and dig into the table as he spoke again.

“Right now, they’re telling me to pin you to that chair never let you out of my sight again as I endlessly ravage your neck.” A glimpse of a dark sclera reached his iris before he swiftly turned away and smirked quietly to himself.  I laughed, while quite shocked at the words, I was still very flattered. The thought of him doing such things. _No Leila, later._

“See, it’s not bad, though somewhat forward he does provide some entertainment. I do have to keep him under control.” I suppose this was nothing to worry about if all he can do is flatter me and be a fighting challenge. But what in about a few years? That demon would no doubt entice him to do riskier and dangerous actives. He is not a risk to Ardyn’s life of course. He can’t die and if he could the demon needs a host to live. Also, we shouldn’t cause too much attention to ourselves, lest people find out who Ardyn was.

“Well, if I wasn’t sure I’d be staying with you, I certainly am now. You’d cause a lot of trouble if I just let you run loose.”

“I know, my dear.” He says while throwing his hand in the air in a surrender pose. “I have been good. There are still a few rumours of my rescue going around. A few more years and I will be forgotten completely”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop that. You are not to blame.”

“I had it all planned for you Ardyn and now, all your work, all the people…”in that moment I had remembered something that the gods have never taken from me. He needs gift. Some reward. I’m a god for crying out loud I can get him anything. “What do you want?”

“What?” his brow furrows as he picks up his mug and takes a sip.

“You must want something. Anything you like I’ll get it for you. Money? A home? An eternity supply of wine? Hell, I’ll burn this world if I thought it would make you happy.” He laughs at the absurdity of that. I wasn’t just saying that to get him to make a request. I’d happily destroy this world for what they did to him. Humans, ungrateful creatures.

“That’s not what I want, my dear. If you burn the world now, how am I meant to enjoy the luxuries that lie within it?”

“Like what? Come on, Ardyn you’ve spent a life time in servitude. Wasn’t there anything you wanted to do?” he contemplates for a moment, rummaging through his mind, thinking of a time when he wanted to do something else.

A warm smile reaches to his ears, just like I remembered, coupled by those devious eyes that shifted to me. There was something that he desired so much a fire rose in those eyes as he gazed on me. My heart began to hit hard at my chest while my thoughts raced at what he could be wanting. A trip through the sky maybe? His brothers head? Bahamuts head?

“A dance. With you obviously.”

“A dance?” I was expecting something more adventurous, instead he asks for something so small. I haven’t dance in a long time, at all in fact. Well, that’s if you don’t count Ramuhs lighting dodge game as dancing that is.

“To dance with a goddess. I’d say that a gift worth having.”

“Is that all? First it was pinning me to the chair. Now a dance?”

“Well, there may be more things that will arise later,” he softly grasps my hand “but, for now, a dance will be sufficient.” And lifts it toward his heated lips his planting kiss on them. He got his revenge for making him blush earlier as my face, again, tints red. He looks to his clothes and, like reading his mind, I look to mine. I’m going to need a dress.

“Looks like some shopping is in order.” He gets up and make his way to the chocobo stables nearby. Suddenly, the devil advocate was praying on my mind. Is shopping really a good idea given the situation we are still in? We should still be in hiding after all and shouldn’t draw attention to yourselves.

“The world is begging for our blood and you want to go shopping?”

“What are they going to me? I can’t die remember.”

“They can still imprison you. Again.”

“I’ll escape, or you can come and get me again”

“Is that going to be our lives? Endlessly chasing each other”

He crouches my side, giving a husky laugh and takes my hand into his and place it on his cheek while sighing a whisper of ‘oh, Leila.’

“You’ve been protecting me all this time.” My heart throbbed, I couldn’t help my eyes were startled by his forwardness. How was I not ready for it? The night before he had been teasing and complimenting me all night. I thought I was bored of it already. Oh, how the rate of my breathing proved me wrong.

Having sex with a mortal was forbidden among the Astrals and well like any of them were appealing. I never could stand that rule. My healing abilities also sorted any pregnancies, it treated it as an unknown virus and destroys all abnormalities and foreign entities. So, I can never have children. Both a blessing and a curse really but it allowed me to be the exception of that rule and have myself a little fun with the humans if I kept it quiet.

However, that doesn’t mean I’ve got action regularly. So, when was the last time? How long had it been I wondered? The thought of taking Ardyn had my fingers twitching, almost fighting the urge not to grab his face and pull him towards me. As if he knew how tonight was going to end he smiled again.

A wicked smile that said, ‘Patience my dear, we have all eternity.’

“Just once, can’t we have a bit of fun together after all this time.”

“Didn’t we do so the other night.”

“You didn’t know who I was the other night.” That was certainly rubbing salt into a wound. He pulls out a leaflet from his shirt and places it on the table.

“It strange. You been with me since I was born yet I feel I’m only just learning about you.”

“And you are already changing, taking charge of your life. Duty. It takes over everything.”

“Not anymore. Time to live, Leila. And if you still want to repent, I believe I could come up with something suitable for your punishment. See you there, my love.” He walks with that glorious long coat flowing behind him, mounts Izunia and leaves after he tips his fedora at me.

I look at the leaflet. A ballroom dance? Public party everyone is welcome. It’s been a long time since I’ve danced, even longer for someone to have dance with. I’ve spent so long just surviving and hiding. He is right. It’s time to live. I don’t have anything for a ballroom. I guess I’ll have to go shopping too. Well I have all day to get ready.


	7. What we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here the good stuff, sorry just did a bit of reorganising.

Night came. I can’t believe it’s taken me a whole day just to get ready for a simple dance. Or was I just wanting to impress Ardyn? He never seen me in a dress before. Must admit I felt nervous at the thought of what his reaction might be.

I was just putting the final touches to my hair. I contemplated for a while if I should grow it back again. Long and flowing just like Ardyn had remembered. On the other hand, he did say he like the new haircut. In the end I kept it as it was, shaved sides, with the long centre still flowing and fixing it like fire but a strand or feather was always out of place every time I moved.

I found a few jewellery pieces for my ears and neck. A red and gold choker with red tear drop beads. I manged to find a suitable dress, after searching through numerous shops that is. A silk red long dress, had caught my eye. It had red, yellow and purple diamonds woven into the fabric that started from the bottom and dissipated further up. With an open seam exposing my leg, on one side showing my black knee-high boots. I like boots. They were better than those strange spindly heel things, to fall in them would be highly embarrassing, let alone dancing in them.

I began to wonder how do human females do it every day? Endlessly grooming themselves of every inferior hair, using strange paints turning into something other themselves. Speaking of which, make up was a disaster. I never had much practise with putting on the stuff. I even had to swallow my pride and ask for help from one the shop attendants, to work out what colours best suit me. Luckily, I didn’t have to buy much. According to the attendant, I have no need for make up as my skin was already clean and clear but apparently a few things couldn’t hurt. Finding the right shade of lipstick was a trail for them. we went through a verity of colours, in the end, the my least favourite colours pink gloss turned out to be the perfect match. The shop also gave me a stranger soft pencil called an eyeliner. Just a little under the eyelid was enough to make my eyes stand out.

No, it wasn't enough. I still look a slum, I wouldn’t mind before but a slum in a dress? Ugh, this isn’t working. Maybe some more makeup? I don’t want to look too dolled up and look like a clown or a manakin. Jewellery perhaps? And look like I have a ton of money because, yeah, that is totally what Ardyn is really interested in. Right? A coat? It might get cold, I suppose but that wouldn’t really help during dances.

It’s been a while since I’ve done this. I usually just enjoy bar room brawls and hunting monsters. But this, well it’s certainly a rarity, I never found anyone worthy enough to take me. No one really asked, they all got too scared, or they thought it wasn’t my thing.

I do hope you’re not worrying too much my dear. It’s only a dance after all. It only requires your beautiful self. Startled, I looked around the room.

_Have those demons of yours been teaching you telepathy?_

Family trait my dear. The Lucian line is said to be from the god themselves, remember? I had never really like telepathy. Call would come in at the most inopportune times. In the past a had eventually warmed up to Ardyn calling me when he needed me. Doesn’t work on anyone else however. No, it wouldn’t. I doubt the other gods would answer him. Either asleep or just ignoring him, those astral bastards still won’t give him any answers. I never really tried to talk to them. I never wanted to.

 _Well no peeking_.

I’m not, I can only hear your soothing voice. I was just adjusting my makeup as the ‘ooo’s sent a chill and smudged my lipstick, courtesy of his seduction.

 _Are you at the ball already?_ I ask wiping away the smudge. I do believe he is early as the sun had not yet set.

Yes, but don’t fret, I wouldn’t want to rush you if it means spoiling the surprise. Good thing comes to those who wait after all.

_Then I shall make you wait even longer and then perhaps you’ll ignore the scruffiness of my appearance._

I shall do no such thing, admiring your appearance, no matter how scruffy, has turned into quite a hobby of mine and found what you consider flaws, I consider diamonds of your personality. By the six, could this man’s charms ever fail him?

 _Is there no wrong thing you can say?_ There, all fixed. I take a long look in the mirror to fix anymore imperfections, but none seem to jump out at me. I stand to look at my full image in front of me, turning around, looking back to see straps on my thighs as I extend my leg at the right angle. It’s just enough for second look. The lingerie took a while to get on. All those straps and tiny fabric, constantly confusing me as to which way around it was meant to be. However, once on, the tights, girdles and lacy underwear were surprisingly comfortable. I blush to myself, Ardyn may be looking for a dance but I am wanting to give him something more.

Not to you. I seem to be walking into traps with this guy and I’m sure he enjoys watching me fall into them.

_You can save the flattery till I get there Ardyn. Otherwise I’ll get of bored you._

40 years Leila and you’re still with me. So, forgive me if I don’t believe that bluff.

 _Will you…. bugger off already and leave me to get ready in peace, you…. handsome monster!_ I couldn’t be angry with him, not with the permanent grin fixed to my face. A low giggle is heard trotting through one to the other.

Don’t be too long, my dear. I can’t wait to flatter you more. This one is going to be the death of me.

 

* * *

 

The place of this ballroom dance was really top notch. I don’t think even the castle of Insomnia could compare. Full of red curtains, golds statues, marble white floors and thick glass painted windows and that was only the foyer. A man comes up to me and asks me my name to announce me. Standing by the doors, why do I feel nervous? My heart pounds against my chest and my hand lightly shake. Wow, it’s been that long since a felt such emotion. The doors open and the man announces me, my heart beat harder, hand shake more and breathing get harder to do.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Leila Jax!”

The main hall was outstandingly huge. If I weren’t a flyer, I’d be scared to fall from that ceiling. It was so high, with the most intricate paintwork and modelling. The columns and walls were of gold leafy and floral painted patterns and red velvet curtains flowing beside the tall glass scenic windows. Hung in strategic places were fine cut-glass chandlers, all of which gave a warm glow to the room, yet glinting from its own radiance. Not so dark that I couldn’t see, yet not blinding so I didn’t want to see. Making one feel very comfortable with the whole thing but I still felt the need of putting on a brave face.

There a lot of people here so many eyes watching. I never thought about what other ball-room goers would think of me. Normally, I wouldn’t care but, today, that still didn’t play with my mind as I caught glimpses of snide and disgust. Was I doing something wrong? Trying not to look worried or flustered, I checked every part of what I could see, even catching my unblemished red dress was flowing elegantly behind. Nothing is wrong, so why does everyone look so angry at me?

“Ugh, every time. There’s got to be someone whose better.” Oh, that’s why. As I smugly listen to their jealous comments, making me feel a little better, my eyes hold the sight of that crimson-wine wild hair on the stairs and that put everything at ease as I began to drown in his splendour. It was more than that though, his hair was more a splash of wine in water or someone washing their hands of blood in a basin. Or dancing flames? I couldn’t tell. I thought I had figured that wild mess ages ago. It couldn’t stop moving like flames blowing in the wind, enlightening the features of his face.

His silk red shirt, cover by a rather decorative even darker red waist coat. As I got closer it had black embroidery sewn in floral patterns. It reminded me of roses and of one then little human proverbs.  Every rose has its thorns? That ridiculous phrase, it just made me want him more. I wouldn’t mind getting priced by those thorns. Black casual trousers with white thin stripes lengthways ruffled as it connected with his black boots that glint in the light of the room. He wore he scarf around his waist I didn’t realize it was that long. It made him look like a one hell of a dangerous pirate. Almost like he is attempting to steal in heart. I’m on a date with a complete stranger yet I know everything about him. How thrilling.

Seem like years before I finally stood in front of Ardyn. He had his fedora gasped in his hand placed upon his chest and bowed graciously.

“My goddess, Leila. You are..” words slipped away from him for a moment. I was amazed I could finally silence him. “It’s going to take me thousands of years to come up with perfect words for your beauty.”

“Oh dear. Have I ruined your masterplan to seduce me my lord, Ardyn?” I curtsied back and took his arm as he placed his hat on his head.

“You have indeed, my mischievous deity. I may have to punish you stealing the words from my mouth.”

We had been twirling, pirouetting and prancing for a while. Drunk at the sight of each other and time ceased to exist. Slow, fast, it didn’t matter what type of music was playing, we were so in sync with each other just like our battle. If it were a competition, we would’ve certainly beaten the rest for the people who lazily step to and fro. But it wasn't, this was just a night out. To have fun. For Ardyn to be free to do as he wished for once and hopefully, in the future, many times more.

Ardyn couldn't stop smiling. Every now a then laughing to himself.  Those cheeky demons were speaking something naughty.

 “I seem to be quite jealous of that beautiful dress you wear so wonderfully. It looks me to as if its enjoying the softness of your skin.”

“And you with that waist coat, I wonder if could ever hold you that well. It seems I have something in common with it, it doesn’t want to let go of you.” The compliments begin again.

"I thought I would have to live this life alone. Through all eternity." I was quickly thrusted into a tight hold. His arms held me so firm, it was out of heartbreak and sorrow. His words this morning, like before he made it sound like no big deal about his year of solitude but now his actions speak otherwise. It’s all I needed to know that he needed me. I didn’t need to hear him speak of it.

“Thank you for returning to me.” His voice choked through held back tears. The poor fool. It was like, he couldn’t quite believe I was here with him. That I would disappear like a ghost or…a lost memory.

"Even with the tiniest memory I had left, I had made a promise.” I gently prized him away to place my hand on his cheek. He tried his best hold back those dark tears but still they broke through, creating a small black river down his face.

"Is that all? Just for a promise you came back, out of blind loyalty?"

"I came back for you. Through what I have seen, duty alone was never enough to save thousands of people. I saw that you truly cared for them. Not for fame or popularity but because you have a kind heart and I will do everything I can to remind of that. If I should fail, I will burn this world for what it has done to you.” I wiped the tears away as the starscourge faded back again. I was so angry, I still am at everyone for turning against him. He turns his head further into hand and grasps it, trying desperately not to crush my bone through the pain.

“You seem to misunderstand what I want. I have no need for a shield anymore, Leila. I just want you. Just us. No more duty, no more responsibilities, no thrones, no crowns. Just you and me, if you will have me?” I couldn’t believe it was then that I foolishly realised. I thought I came back to keep him safe, to make him smile again. The question I should’ve asked was why did I want to do that? I did what I want, it was never out of duty when I travelled with him.

“You really need to ask? Is that really so hard to believe that I’m here?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Who am I kidding? I can understand his doubts. If the other so-called gods found out I was here, that have remembered, they would take me away again.

"If I do find myself away from you again, I know that I will do everything I can to return."

"I won’t let that happen again. No matter how much anyone protests even you." I was pulled closer to him, feeling his warm chest against mine again, and rested his head on my shoulder feeling his warm humid breath on my ear.

"But should I fail, I shall find you again no matter what the cost. You’re my goddess. I realise that may sound possessive, but I don’t see anyone else by my side." I did a little, but I wasn't too bothered. I was always happy to with him. He has nothing else. If I’m something to call his own, then I’m glad.

“I’m sorry but I keep catching thoughts of you as a fading forbidden gift in my hands.”

“I’m not going to fade Ardyn. No matter how many times you close your eyes. And I would only forbid myself from you just to tease you.” His nose twitched with sly smile and a click of the tongue. I could feel his hand slowly drift down my back just stopping at the back of my thigh. The same side as the open seam of my dress. I bit my lip wondering if he found my little surprise. He certainly did as he continued to trace the ever-descending strap through my dress giving a breathy hum mixed with a low growl.

"So, I see. Seems you’ve planned for something other than tonight." I felt his fingers pick the strap through the barrier of the dress and let go making it snap back against my skin, I gasped a little louder than I wanted to let on.

"I’ll be happy to be yours, Ardyn. I’ve wanted to be yours for a long time." A memory flashed through my head again. Showing him at younger age, perhaps even a toddler. Playing with my tails. He had no other toys to play with.

"You’ve been with me since I was a child. I only started my feelings when I came of age and presented me this delicious human form of yours. Admittedly, I was very relived you had one. It’s quite confusing when I found out a was falling in love with a bird." I wasn't going to follow that train of thought.

"I was debating if I should show you at all. Being with humans has made me feel so many emotions even anxiety. I thought you wouldn't like it."

"How can I not? It has only made my feelings towards you stronger." he pulled away to gaze upon me again. A blushing smile spreads across my face.

"It hasn't changed you. Your skin, it’s just as soft and warm like your feathers. Sometimes your harsh tones can be as sharp as your beak. Those colours, always held a fire burning in my heart.” He looked to my hands as my arm were being stretched outwards in time the music. “Oh yes, your talons. The thought of them digging into my skin. So full of fire you are, Leila. It seems to be catching."

"You compliment me too much."

"You’re my goddess, should I not be worshipping you?"

"I didn’t join your company to be worshipped.  You done quite enough of that already. I want you to be happy."

"That depends, you haven’t answered my question. You said that you’ll be mine but am I yours? Will you have me? For all eternity?” The fool still needed to ask. Human always did need to make sure of serious matters of the heart, therefore words must be spoken. Of course, there was no doubt.

“Yes, Ardyn. Your heart is safe with mine.” His face lit up with eyes brightly shining and a beaming smile broken across his face before holding me tightly, lifting me off the dance floor and spinning in joyous celebration.

“Then I will always compliment you if it will show that ever beautiful blushing face of yours." Sure enough, my face did just that, as if it hadn’t already.

"I do have other ways should you deny me of that pleasure."

"I won’t deny you anything but there are somethings I would have you wait for."

"Your teasing fire has already engulfed my heart. How much longer before I burn completely?"

"Don’t be silly. I won’t let you burn. What ever shall I hold on to should you be turned to ash?"

"We'll see who burns first then." He brushes his thumbs against bottom lip, almost searing along the way before holding my face, using that the same thumbs to softly graze my skin. If he tried just little harder, blood will surely follow that thumb. How can something so soft and gentle hurt so good? The finger tips reached just behind my neck, delicately playing with the pressure points that lie there. Tenderly he pulls me in closer.

"Might I beg for kiss?" Never mind words, his eyes were set ablaze with desire.

"Or must I wait for that too?" that cheeky grin that said, ‘who will break first’ was asking to be...I was going to say slapped but I couldn’t do that. It’s always so cute to see him get his way, just once and maybe many more times in the future.

"A kiss is all you shall have for now." I didn’t realise we had danced so close to the wall until Ardyn pressed my already trembling body against it and his lips crashed with mine releasing another hungry low rumble from his throat. It made me desire him more. This affection was so overwhelming, I had forgot to breathe and only came out in short pants through my nose making me light- headed, that certain dampness between my thighs and my heart hammer at my chest. Or was that Ardyn’s heart pounding through his riled shirt that crumpled under him, vibrating through me as he pushes deeper, enticing my tongue to dance with his. I tried my hardest not to lose control. Letting a few whimpers was the best I can do without tearing off his jacket. Luckily, he already had my arm pinned against the wall, stopping me from completely ravaging him. It just made want him more.

"Damn you, Leila. I had hoped to quench this flame, instead it grows more fierce." He struggled between words because I had seized his neck, finally. For 2 days I had wanted a taste and there was none that tasted so divine. Feeling his pulse hit against my tongue was only letting me know that he too was enjoying this, trying to gasp for some air whilst incoherent praises tumbled out of his hot branding lips.

"Eager, aren't we dear?” Were the few words that I managed to decipher through his musical moans. There’s me telling him to be patient when I'm in one hell of a frenzy over him. He released one of my arms only for his own to snake up to my neck and softly grasp my jaw, pulling me from his neck to his lips.

"We are still in public my dear." He muffles through his lips, still in contact with mine. "You are right. We best calm ourselves before we cause a such a sight.”

Wide eye, suddenly realizing what he said smiling as we broke free, but the overwhelming passion still had us glued together, not wanting to let go, ever. Ardyn’s wrapped his arms securely around, drawing me in closer as my legs clung around his waist, locking my ankles together keeping him in place unable to escape from me. He pressed his hips into me making sure I could feel bulging hard-on through his trousers against my already underwear-drenched opening. I bit my lip from the pleasure trying not to moan, whimper or whine. As he was also enjoying the pleasure, he just grinned that devils smile almost like he’d won something.

“Now look who’s on fire.” laughing with what seemed like the least amount of strength, lifting me so effortlessly and carries, twirling me back into the last dance of the night.

I was able to calm myself slightly as I got back into the dance, even if my head still swimming in ecstasy. I was doing better than Ardyn anyway. Nearly tripping a few times but quickly recovering to save face. What a romantic fool.

“Just as well, this is the last dance. I wait to get you to bed.”

“Sure, you’re not feeling tried?” I playfully ask, referring to his dancing mishaps and also stoking the fire a little more.

“Merely contented, my dear. I’m not letting the night end just yet,” The music finished and gave a round of applause to the band as we retrieved our coats and left the building.

Into a drenching downpour. In seconds, I was soaked to the skin but wasn’t too annoyed. The night was so perfect I was planning to keep it that why. However, the falling drops had seeped through my dress and got well into any undergarments, making them rather uncomfortable. Infuriatingly, I’m going to have to take them off as soon as we get back to the hotel. I had hoped to give him that pleasure. Ardyn sounded annoyed though.

“Blast it all. Apologies my dear, it seems Ramuh intends to ruin our fun and I didn’t bring my umbrella.”

“If this is all he can do then I don’t see our fun ruined. The party may be over but that doesn’t mean we have to stop dancing.”

“Well, may I again have the honour of this dance.”

“You can have this and all others, Ardyn.” We walked back to the hotel. Turns out we both had commanded our chocobos to return to there as we didn’t want them harmed by the daemons. Which reminded me of something. Why were the daemons still if here Ardyn had succeeded in his duty? I would’ve asked but I didn’t want to ruin the night. It can wait. We took our time getting back. Every now and then Ardyn teasing me by luring me into another quick dance, sweeping me off my feet and twirling me over puddles. Even though a gentlemanly act, it was keeping my libido topped up. Almost like he was refusing to give it a rest until we got back.

“I wouldn’t want that beautiful dress ruined. I may ask you to wear it again very soon.” He said even though it was ready wet but at least there was no mud. “Just so I can take it off myself.” His charms were certainly working but I stopped him as he lent in for a kiss. While my libido was being filled, his was spilling over. He whimpered at my hesitation and wormed my way out of his grasp taking a few steps back and beckoning him forward to chase me. A bit of exercise should keep his desires from over flowing.

* * *

 

Finally, we had returned, out of breath at the door. Ardyn quickly claimed his victory, turning me around to face him and leaning me against the door seizing my lips once more. I did very little to resist. Just like the ballroom, time had stood still and that’s coming from a god.

Ifrit was right, we love hard. Too hard it hurts. 

Ardyn fumbled at my hand, taking the keys from me and skilfully unlocked the door without looking. Thankfully he kept his arm tightly around my waist, so I wouldn’t fall, though I was willing to bet that if I did he was going to fall with me. Instead we stumble through the door still holding each other close and claiming tongues the flamed haired lover practically tore off his own coat while I struggled to grasp at zip of my dress. It was too high up was about to wonder how I got it there, but my thoughts were seized as he got back to clutching my body close, his hand grabbing mine that was still trying to claim the zip, behind my back. The force of him was overwhelming, thoughts like wanting him to restrain me and take command rushed to my mind causing me to be light-headed and buzzing with excitement.

My hand was manipulated to Ardyn’s shoulder and it grasped at his drenched hair.

“Allow me.” He breathlessly tumbled from his still seized lips as his hand snaked its way up my back, clear access to the zip. So painfully slow, he drags down the zip while I hastily unclasp the buttons on his waist coat and shirt. I didn’t realize the dress had become so uncomfortable through the rain until it was a crumbled mess on the floor. I guessed that Ardyn was feeling the same when he gave a delightful shiver when his upper clothing was tossed aside.

“My, my. You certainly have prepared well.” He growls breaking our long embrace just to drown himself in the sight of my undergarments while I in turn take in his magnificently sculpted torso.

“Seems you are well ahead on preparation.” I stated while my hands caressed his chest, but all thoughts halted as I felt traced a faded scar on his stomach. My heart sank in that moment. It was the same wound that was inflicted on his all those years ago. My head was lifted to meet Ardyn’s pleading eyes.

“Anything that has happened has led to this. So, don’t be sad, my love. You have already healed me.” His words erased my looming sorrow and was drawn again to another kiss.

“However,” he continued to muffle through our lips.

“I won’t complain should you choose to heal me more.” The cheek of his words continued to wipe away any lingering doubts and put a smile on my face and desire to raise once more.

“Come now.” I shifted my head to his neck, gaining better access to his ear. “I plan to make you beg.” His shoulders slouched as if I just coxed him to sleep but instead his playful teeth nipped at my neck. The action also made me relax and retaliate. He growled more, sounding like a wild animal, burying himself into my neck.

It was pleasing to hear him grumble, letting me know that he was enjoying himself too. Not that there was any doubt. Before I could do anything else Ardyn lifts me up holding my body close to him and slams me against the wall so hard the room shook. A sensation that was mixed with fear and desire. For an aged god, it was bliss.

_Finally, someone who isn’t afraid to get a little rough._

Pushing his lips onto mine forcing his warm tongue inside. The desire grew so much it became painful. The kind of pain that made your heart fill with rocks and tears welled up. Kissing was about all we can do without becoming a huge emotional mess.

Ardyn broke from the kiss and rests his head on my shoulder. My hand made its way to his hair in an attempt to comfort him. A little hypocritical of me really as I was the same way, so I rested my head on his shoulder too trying to control myself and fix these overflowing feelings.

“Why? Why does this hurt so much? This is all I ever thought about, to be with you finally its more than I can bear. Not even Ramuh can cause this much agony” We were still smiling even when our face was covered in tears.

“We have waited too long. So much time we wasted for the damn Hexethon.” We still wanted each other. Our hands couldn’t stop caressing each other’s skin. I lifted my head to look into his golden eyes while my hand was drawn to his jawline.  

“Let this goddess show you your worth now.”

“No.” Our lips came into contact again. We couldn’t let go. No matter how painful, we kept going even when we stopped a few times to catch our breath, we wanted nothing more than to start again. Almost as if we were both addict to that pain, it made us both feel alive. However, I was more hurt by him declining my offer. I wanted to ask but each time I broke off, merely to change position, my heart hurt even more from the absence of his tongue.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed me even harder against the wall, nearly knocking the wind out of me making me pant heavily and almost immediately he went for my neck. Gasping at the touch of his lips grazes my skin making me whine, his tongue tasting my pulse and the moans escaping from my lips as his teeth playfully scrape my nape. My hand on his back gradually tighten from the intensity and yearning, but not enough to hurt, although I did recall his word of my talons clawing at his flesh.

“My goddess deserves something too you know. For all that you have done for me I’ve done nothing but chase you.” He stops for a moment I thought it was to catch his breath as he softly pants closer to my ear. The warmth and humidity of his breath on my lobe was heavenly.

“I love you, Phoenix.” My heart thumped at my chest and felt my eyes widen just by the softness of his words. Of course, I love him also. I always have done. Hearing those three tiny yet powerful words it was something greatly comforting and unknown. Gods never really spoke of love it’s just an emotion that both feel and both know so words are never necessary. To hear them, for the first time, was more than shocking or overwhelming, it was something I couldn’t describe, perhaps captivating, was the word but I was certainly speechless. My legs pulled Ardyn closer and my hands grasped tightly at his flesh before they climbed up to his hair and gently towed him away to see that gorgeous face.

“I love you, Ardyn. More than words can ever tell but hear them from your lips I will bring me endless joy.” A warm playful grin spread across his face yet grew ever so coy and cheeky. A force that I am longing for was felt between my legs. The protruding bulk in his trousers was perfectly in line with his own hips. The pressure built up so much that it was overwhelming, I couldn’t believe I could moan so loud as soon as his protruding member reached my swollen clit when he moved his waist. My mind was already begging for him to make me scream more. The gentle teasing of his hands slowly gliding up the back my thighs was wonderfully tormenting but I wanted more.

My hands tighten even more, my nail increasingly digging into his flesh. Every now and then, not wanting to hurt him even more than he already is, my hands relax gently stroking the half-moon dents apologetically but Ardyn just murmured “don’t stop” each time I tried to control myself. I obliged as my lips starts caressing his neck once more. The taste of his skin sent such bliss that shipped me to another world. One with no problems, no gods, save me, no kings, save him of course, just us, finally.

Little did I realise a few moans came out of the devil’s mouth as I too used my teeth, perhaps a smidgen harder than he did. Such wonderful moans came from his jaws, so tonal yet gruff, I didn’t want that song to end, not ever.

“Tell me Leila, do gods ever beg?” He speaks softly as he releases his grasp on my neck. His fingers delicately clawing and grabbing at my rear. I stop my mauling forgetting to breathe I gasped for air as I faced him faces me. That damn cheeky smile of his just makes me want him even more.

“No one has dared to make them.” My hand softly cups his cheek with my thumb barely grazing his bottom lip making them tremble underneath the touch.

“Then I would certainly love to try.” He whimpers combined with a shiver down his spine. How many times can I make him do that? Who was going to beg first? Like he sensed my thoughts one hand beneath me gripped harder supporting me while the other caressed my breast. Each time I gasped at the touch the charming angels smile grew more pleasing. It was pleasing for me to know that only he could make me feel like this and he knew that.

“There’s that smile again.” I say trying not to give in so quickly, though we both knew that I was failing in that challenge. “That cheeky smile that says 'I’ll take you for my own. You won't resist for long.' Feels like a century since I saw that smile last.”

“Ten years, isn’t it? Ten years just to hear my name scream from your lips. I’ve waited too long for this.” Ten years? Not enough memories have returned for a complete timeline, but ten years was too long to go without any sort of intimate contact between us.

As he softly thrusted more, with only the barrier of our undergarment protecting us, I glimpsed my tails behind him and my head instantly came up with a plan to return the favour. One whipped behind him waiting to grab his hand but instead with lighting speed his grabbed it. The grip of which sent small electrical impulses ride up my spine and continued to spread thought out my entire body. No one knew of that particular physiology, after it passes every single nerve becomes sensitive. Very sensitive. Every touch Ardyn continued to make was magnified tenfold.

“Careful.” I manged to speak even though my word were intertwined with moans and whimpers. I couldn’t breathe without a sound escaping or air releasing too quickly. Ardyn raised his eyebrow curious to know what his grasp was doing to me. His he gave a few softer clenches, he grinned and realised his mischievous actions but he didn’t release his grip and began to weave my tail between his fingers.

“That’s very interesting.” He coyly smiles while his mind was thinking of a devious plot. He playfully bites and lick at the feathers, constantly keeping me wanting. Well that wasn’t what I planned but at least his hand was occupied. The second tried to do the same but again he grabs that one too. I screamed with pleasure my nails pierced his flesh causing him to shiver with enjoyment and howls through his teeth. Perfect, now both hands are busy. He growls.

“I’m not about let you restrain me this time my dear. Quite foolish of you to allow me to strengthen your sensation.” Again, now on both tails, he tightens his grip. I wouldn’t be surprised if my shrieks were forever heard throughout the hotel. Yet, gathering whatever strength I had, I manged to stick to my plan.

“You forget Ardyn, there’s three of them.” My third tail snaked up his leg all the way up to his hip. Giving a shocked gasp as my tail coiled its way around his hard shaft. Like fingers I could feel his hot stiff member, he wasn’t huge but certainly bigger and longer than anyone I’ve been with. A few slow pumps and he was already trembling

“You vixen.” He chuckles underneath his pants while tightening his grip on my other imprisoned tails. He launched his face forward, making a beeline for my breast and began to use his dripping wet tongue, tantalizing teeth and luscious lips on my nipples. By the gods, did I shriek with passion, I hoped they were listening it and realizing how much they have failed in their attempt to separate us. I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck but his strategic position on my chest was just a few millimetres too far. All I could do moan for him. He must’ve planned that, just to get me to scream more. And how I wanted to scream for him.

“You not the only one who can perform such a task.” Something warm yet slimy wrapped itself around my legs, that were still locked around Ardyn’s hips, it climbed high till it reached my pelvis, dangerously close to my flooded entrance. It stopped there, leaving me to beg internally for more. I can’t, I won’t beg just yet. Despite my reservations, a few words of beseeching must’ve slipped out without me knowing as Ardyn consoled hushing soothed my aching desire.

“It will be all too easy to let him take over but not before me. Of all the things I could control, you are not one of them and he needs to understand that too.” Of course, his was using the daemons powers. He needed to be in control at all times. For the daemon to go first, Ardyn would lose all status in that relationship. A relationship that was comparable to a pack of flexi-tusks. A pair of the strongest creature would be the first in everything while the second strongest went next and so on until the weakest got scraps at dinner time. Every now and then the weak got strong and rose through the ranks but in Ardyn’s case he was to be alpha for a long time.

“I just want you tonight. We have all the time in the world to go further.” I didn’t know if I was lying or not, at the time it was one of my desires to let the daemon take me but it’s not what I wanted. I wanted Ardyn. I already confessed my love for him.

“Thank you, Leila.” Fool, why the need to thank me?

Now that I think about it all those feelings of pride and comfort for him in the past was in fact love. I fell in love with the man first not the daemon that currently resided within him. Only if Ardyn chooses to satisfy me further without risk to his status then I would be more than happy to indulge him. For now, he had just enough authority to use the daemon tendrils to hold me against the wall, keeping me from struggling too much.

One was about to twine itself around my neck, I actually feared for my life when I thought it was going to slowly choke me to death but Ardyn shoot a hateful look at the tendril, snarling, baring his teeth at it. Watching him be the alpha male was quite the turn on. Never felt so comfortable being rescued as the gooey worm retreated.

“Apologies my dear. As you can see I have to keep I very close eye on him. Try not to be too frighten of him, I wouldn’t want him to use you in any way. But I am pleased by your word, that you want only me to have you.” While still entwined, he slowly releases me from the wall and was transported to the bed. I felt a little cheeky on the way there, still he was keeping a firm hold on my tails save the one between his legs. I slowly tightened the third tail causing him to pause for a moment and grunt nearly losing his footing and grip on my body. An evil grin of revenge and punishment played on his lips as he immediately intensified his grip on my other two tails triggering yet another tingling surge.

“Now, now my goddess. You’ll get your turn.” How do such chills be so pleasant? A year of boredom have left me wanting more and I was so impatient to get it. It was understandable, for him to make me wait after all I’ve been keeping him waiting for a year. My bra had loosened before he laid me slowly on the bed, no longer concerned about the hold on my tails he hooked his index finger onto the front crux of my bra, enjoying the warmth of my bosom that remained snug around it. My arms were enticed forwards by the dark symbiotic snakes, like a puppet on strings, Ardyn proceeded pulling the bra off me and takes me fully into his arms lavishing me in kisses while the shadowy serpents disappeared.

It must’ve took every ounce of will to keep him from unintentionally hurting me as every time he paused momentarily and kept muttering things like “not yet” and “be patient” that daemon must’ve been screaming something delightful but Ardyn had not intention on ending the night so quickly. However, once he started gently stroking my skin, assuming to calm himself, but it was tantalizing me even more and manufacturing more heavy breaths from me.

It was so agonising the way he was tormenting my skin, just that action was about to me yield and beg. I had to bite my tongue. How long has it been I wonder since I laid with another? I was guessing more than a year as we had just confessed our love for each other moments ago.

“Breathe my dear. Forgive me for making you wait for so long but make no mistake I do intend you scream for more.” Come on, Leila. Hold your tongue. Think of it as another battle just for a while. Clawing back some strength I launched myself at him, switching places, pinning his arms to the bed, unable to retaliate. He gave out a playful groan, just like the ones that spilled from his lips when we fought. If we are to make this a lasting memory, then I shall play this little game.

“You really think you can make me beg just by using you lips?” A cheeky smile broke across that handsome face as I ravaged his chest with kisses with a hint of teeth. I could feel his heart pulse through my lips and the chest heave with anticipation. I still had a grasp on his hard member, but his trousers and other undergarment were still a barrier, preventing me from what I wanted to do so my two tails made short work of his clothing before wrapping themselves around his arms.

“Oh, my dear goddess, you have no idea what I’ve learned since you’ve been gone.” I descend lower down his sculped body, continuing to smooch his skin along the way until finally I came to his impressive shaft. When my third tail unfurled itself from his cock, I gave it a teasing lick as it twitched just from my breath. From that small action, Ardyn again had a hold my tails and I felt a slow and excruciating squeeze coming from them, groaning so musically as he gradually arches his back. It was so delightful just to watch him squirm and enjoy himself.

“Me first.” After few more tantalizing licks, it was time to put him out of misery. My mouth hungrily delved in, his cock filling my mouth completely as he gasped and tensed in pleasure. Writhing around in enjoyment.

His relieving sighs and satisfied groans continue to spur me on, trying to go as deep as I can without choking. How human did this so effortlessly I’ll never know. Every now and then I could hear him begging for more but in a hush tone, thinking that I couldn’t hear his defeat. It was so satisfying to hear him moan and whine as my throat was occupied.

“What was that?” the free tail made its way between his legs and brushed ever so lightly against his testicales as I pumped more with my hand on his now wet glistening meat. He mixes laughter and pleasure with the slight sound of wakening as if he didn’t know what he was saying before.

“Nothing.”

“You sure you were not begging?” I stopped my hold on him, tightening at the base. Pouring all my energy into my tails still holding his arms, waiting for him to give in as I released his throbbing shard.

It was a few short seconds before he roars in frustration and both my ankles were wrapped in his strange daemon tentacles, suddenly turning me around with my feet by his head. I could feel my toes mingling themselves in his hair.

My knees tried to draw closer in trying to keep him at bay but forgetting that his head was foiling my plan. Slowing arousing me again, as if I needed more but it did force me to relax as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer to his lips. Just by the mere breath between my thighs made me shiver, quiver and ever so wet.

How did he escape from my tails? I turned my head back slightly to see the both his daemon tentacles and my phoenix tails were entwined and involved in each other's grasps. The feeling it gave both our bodies was a burning mess of desire and passion.

His thumb rubbed against my aching clitoris gently wiping away the excess wetness, so he can make his own. My head slumped onto his hips as I felt something warm and wet engulf my clit and already drenched opening. I had no idea why I was repeating “oh god” as he continued his ministrations. Clearly, I wasn’t thinking and had nothing better to say. In the end, it seemed appropriate enough and I wasn’t going to call out to any specific ones.

Together with my moans I could hear Ardyn smacking his lips against my bundle of nerves and his hands kneading my rear, either slowly opening me wider or slapping my cheeks to make me scream louder. I had to continue sucking him off before I got any more deafening, but it was short lived.

“You taste divine my goddess.” He declares before striking my posterior harder and again and again. his voice certainly wasn’t helping the attempt to resist the ever-building climax. I had to release his cock before my teeth clamped down onto him. He knew I didn’t want to hurt him. He just wanted to hear me scream in pleasure. That was easier to procure without trying.

Still not ceasing his loving torment my body trembled at his sensations and my hips began rapidly shifting and up down on their own. I couldn’t stop. His tongue were just in that right place for me ..to….to…

A sharp pain, harder than ever, landed on my ass. My voice was already dry from the latest screams but still his managed to pull another good yelp out of me.

“That’s for leaving! Twice!” He said he’ll come up with something for me to repent. The sly devil. I didn’t think he meant something quite like this. He landed another hit. I screamed again, internally knowing that I was enjoying his punishment.

“That’s for making me wait.” My hips came to an abrupt halt, slumping down again on his other worldly form. Already exhausted, Trying to catch my breath and desperately trying not the let lose those crucial words that were so close to slip from me. I was so close.

“This, however, is for coming back.” He didn’t seem to get enough from my exhilarations as his tounge continued to flick over my clit. He arms now pulled in my hips so tightly into his body, it was impossible to move. How much more torturous can he be? When he stopped, trying to catch my breath yet, I could hear a rumbling chuckle before he gave kissed and licked my soreness.

“Those screeches, just like the firebird I once knew when she was angry at me.” He didn’t stop there I could feel a finger lightly touch my inner wall not quite pushing inside, wanting me to beg.

Before I could give it anymore thought, the long awaited slow slide of his fingers inside me. My lips slipped out the yes Ardyn had been waiting for but instead of going faster he was just circling his fingers inside agonising slow. Approaching that edge again, my mind and body wanted to do nothing more than beg for my release. I had to bite my tongue again. A fruitless effort, he was going to make me scream. So slowly he dug he way deeper into me. I was of at two minds wanting to come yet not wanting it to end. I held strong and pleading for him to stop.

"Am I not pleasing my goddess enough?"

"You are, it’s just I don’t want this to end."

"Who says it has to end?”

“You tease. That’s exactly what you from me.”

“Oh, my dear, I’m no longer playing that game.” He starts slowly thrusting again. I compensate with my mouth upon his cock.

“You said you’ll give me anything. I want to please my goddess.” I wanted to please him too, but he continues movement of his slick fingers. He wasn’t making it easy to concentrate. Gradually, he thrusted harder and faster it had me gasping for air.

“Let me hear it.”

“Never!” I shouted with a growing smirk on my face, waiting to see what else he has to make me beg. I regretted it immediately.

“Well, if dont want it then.” His fingers began to slow down again traces the inside of my labia. I couldn’t stand it any longer. My hips moved own their own again, trying to get some form of release. His tentales, along with my tails, wrapped around both of us squeezed our bodies tightly together. Forcing me to be still once more.

“No cheating, my goddess. Trust me, as you once did.” He whispers so softly as I pant, resting my head on his thigh. I stay silent, trying not to beg, but those words of pleading not far from passing through by lips. His continues his fingering and now licking my clit together. It was too much to deny now. The breathy pleas spilled from me.

“What that my dear?” _Come on don’t make me say it again._

“Please...Ardyn. Make me come. I want you, please.” My mind was in a frenzy. I didn’t know what I was saying but in a way it felt so good to say it out loud. As my screams got louder and louder, my voice was already sore, gradually approaching climax. My hand grasping his now even harder cock, I couldn’t stop pumping it so much as he satisfies me so well. But a tentacle grabbed my wrist and pulls me to Ardyn’s side and he hoovered over me. I knew full well what he was going to do next. As of asking for permissions once more he softly caressed my cheek, sweetly pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, approving his request. He slowly sheathes into me producing more pleasurable moans once more.

“I’ll never get tired of that.” he rumbles slowly stirring his hips, I felt like I was trapped in a cocoon of ecstasy. Ardyn was feeling the same when his lips delved into my neck. I was moaning too so much that it seems to be an advantage to him as his moan grew louder himself and his hips thrusted faster, every time getting deeper inside me. Even he began moaning my name. My nails were clawing at his back, such action got him growling seductively into my ear. That pushed me over the edge, screaming his name before both of us came.  

With a deep rumble from his throat. His hot seed flowing into me, making that glorious high last a little longer he gives out a few more thrusts, riding the last few impulses before coming down and catching our breath.

“My one true goddess.” He murmurs before gently kissing my neck and resting his head on my breast. I could still smell that musky vanilla cologne of his. Or was that just him?

“How wrong they are.” He murmured while looking up at me. “They thought they can just throw me in prison and forget all about me. Now, I have now the greatest gift. Forgive me, to even think of reducing a goddess such as yourself to a mere trinket but know its from the pure lack of better words. The woman who came back for me. The one who never give up on me. The goddess that defied all others to save me.”

“I won’t let them harm you again. You deserve more.”

“Oh, don’t you worry my dear.” he starts playfully planting kisses on my chest. Even though tired, I giggled at his stubble playfully prickles my skin.

“I am going to get more. Did I not say it doesn’t have to end?”

More mischiefs, roars and screams were sounded that night before we both drifted to sleep, still entwined.


	8. Can I Know Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn flash back to his time in angelguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to type a little Ardyn POV because well he deserves it. also thought to spilt up a chapter.

I never slept so well. Even before the prison, I couldn't remember the last time. I could smell her hair, still quite fresh sending me to a wonderful dream of us on a beach covered with hyacinths. She was never a prize to me. Thanks to the pendent, she has always been there for me. Even when she left, the voice of reason in my head was her voice. So, in a way, she never left. I loved her for that, for recovering my memories, for being there when no one else was, not even the gods. And I love her. I do. There is no doubt there.

Nice try gods, I have my victory. Where’s yours? You tried to imprison me and thought you could forget all about me. But you didn’t count on her coming back for me. You didn’t think our relationship had grown that strong. Interesting, how you like to play with our lives and still know nothing about humans. Or even about one of your own. I’m sure she protested more than once. You should’ve listened to her. She knows more about humans than you. I’d admit, you nearly won. I was so close to forgetting about her.

_The only reason why she hasn’t come is because she is dead. The gods have killed her to prevent your rescue._

The daemon in my head speaks for the first time after a week in this damn prison. The only chance I get the think without Ramuh’s thunderbolts coursing through my entire being. I was already getting tired of my own screams. Isn’t it enough that I have a blade still embedded in my stomach? I couldn’t move without screeching in pain. I could feel my body was on fire and, yet I was shivering from the cold. My shoulders aches so much from my arms being held up by chains.

“Shut up” I muttered while trying to breathe without blood spilling from my lips, instead, I ended up just coughing the crimson liquid on to the floor. Some splattering onto my chest.

“She will be here.” I had started to count how many times I died of hunger, thirst or just pain as the year went on. How many time is that now? 50 or what is 60? I had already got the point where I have lost count. I carried on, holding on to the hope of my goddess helping me, in the few but occasional silences of the thunder gods inactivity.

 

Images of Phoenix played in my mind. I tried every day, well at least when I woke up again, to think of her, for hope to last another day. It seemed to pass the time. Other thoughts were trying to figure out why my brother betrayed me. Was it something to do with father? He always pitted Nadir and I against each other so one of us would be worthy of the throne but we both were tired. Nadir promised. Something must’ve happened when I was away. What did father say?

_Like thinking about such things will help you now. Why should you bother to understand their actions when they didn’t give you a chance to explain yours?_

“I did nothing wrong” It won’t leave me alone.

 _No, you didn’t. You devoted your entire life to saving everyone. To destroying me. So why has it gone so wrong?_ A slow grasp of my hair was getting tighter and a few strands were being pulled out. A force jerked my head upwards. My eyes bore an image of a dark creature, just a black void of tendrils. So, this is the daemon that lies within.

 _I’ll tell you why. It is because the gods want nothing more than entertainment._ It lets go again. No longer able to hold my own head, it just slumps down, almost biting my tongue from hitting my chin against my chest. _Perhaps, the same goes for your little_ _firebird friend._

“You dare speak of her? Did you not see how she defended us at the citadel?”

_A pretence. Watching was never enough for her. So, she decided to live among you just to get some thrills. What makes you think she will come to your rescue now? She either dead or given up on you._

“Shut up. She will be here, you will see.” The daemon goes quiet for a while. I’m not sure how many days went by. I hear nothing, see nothing. It’s so dark I can’t tell whether its daylight or night time. My arms I can’t feel them now. The blood has rushed from them has made them numb. Every now and then I could move a few fingers but not much else. My shoulders, they ache so much it’s madding.

_I could give your shoulders a rest you know and help you resist the Fulgurians power. If you would allow me to take control._

“Nice try. You haven’t won yet. She WILL be here.”

_Why do you care so much about her, anyway? I’m waiting for her to appear, but I just end up being disappointed by her absence. Oh, ha, would you listen to me? I’m beginning to sound like you._ It’s becoming me? Maybe, I could use its power without giving up my body completely.

“She already knew of you. Long before Nadir did.”

_And yet she still stood by you?_

“Starting to see now?”

 _Watching you heal others while your brain turns madness._ Wait, I know what it’s doing. Trying to sound like she was simply with me just to for entertainment. No, this daemon has only started to speak, because she isn’t here. I grinned to myself. I may just have a hold on this daemon yet.

“You’re scared of her.”

_What?_

“Why are you talking to me now? You only been causing me sleepless nights. That is until she joined us and helped me sleep in her hold.” I remember that hold, so warm. Her wings keeping me close. Even now and then the soft feathers tickling my cheek. Even in that tight embrace, she still allowed me to itch those nagging tingles. Just for a chance to do that again. It’s all I need.

_SHE WONT RESCUE YOU!_

Even in my exhausted and bound state I could manage a smile. I thought so. He gets angry whenever I think of her. She was the one driving him away.

_She is dead. Even you saw her run from Bahamut, you knew he was catching up to her._

“It’s true she was fleeing but I won’t believe anything until I see a body.”

 _So persistent. She won’t come._ In time, the daemons word began to ring true. What’s taking her so long? If she has died, then what the point of going on?

 

“Why are you keeping me alive?”

_That’s up to you. As soon as you lose hope for her return, the sooner I can help get your revenge. Imagine that. We could even bring the gods to their knees._

They set me a solitary task, to travel all of Eos. I didn’t even care about the throne, I wanted the people safe. But then they all turned against me as soon one little rock rejected me. And Nadir rejected me from his and the people’s hearts. Is that why I’m here? I still don’t understand.

Phoenix even broke a few rules for me. I knew how much she loved her feathers she preened and cleaned them every day and every time I even mentioned how beautiful she is. She sacrificed those feathers for me. Kept me safe and warm at the havens. In a way, it felt like she was protecting me from the gods rather than the plague.

_She knew something didn’t she?_

“She didn’t know what was going to happen. She was as surprised as I was, remember?”  The daemon gave a loud tut. Still trying to turn her against me? There is no need. Her death will be enough for vengeance against the gods. They won’t take her from me.

 

More time went by as the daemon whispers all the wonderous things we could in the name of….erm..Phoenix. Phoenix, that’s her name. Slowly but surely, my mind was beginning to weaken and forget those dearest to me.

_She’s still not here. Just give in already and I can use your body to get us out of here._

“At the cost of forgetting her? I’d rather die again.”

_Such a waste._

 

Death is nothing now. Nothing but a very, very short holiday. To savour each of those seconds every time I die just for some peace. I’d do anything just to stay there in that peaceful slumber a little while longer. Just for my arms to rest. Just for a bit of food. That cake she made.

_Who made?_

“That woman, what was her name? What did she look like? Where is her voice? Her smile?” She was important to me and now she gone? I panicked, I screamed curses at the gods for taking her from me. Without her, I’m just

“NO, SHE IS THE LAST PERSON I WANT FORGET! NOT HER! You can’t take her from me. You can’t... _Who can’t?_

“I... don’t even... know... anymore.” I died again just from exhaustion. I must take revenge for her. Whoever she is.

 

A faint thumping and scratching sounded through the walls.

 _Ah, it appears my friends have returned. It was only a matter of time of course_. The plague was rising again? “After all that work? Wasted? The people I saved…”

 _The people that betrayed you?_ _The ones who immediately forgot everything you’ve done for them as soon as your brother told lies?_

“They were scared. I can understand that.”

_Of you or your brother? They didn’t turn on their own families when mother, fathers, sisters, brothers and friends were inflicted._

“I would have **still** happily died for them. Even I knew I would be a risk to the people in the end. Death would’ve been the only option left. So, you can finally disappear.”

_And now I’m the one keeping you alive. You think the gods didn’t see that coming? They knew. They need you to contain me but not even they have the power to destroy me. So, they put you here. Left to rot. Forever._

“I suffered so much for them. When I only cared for their wellbeing and happiness. And this is my reward? This is my destiny set by the gods?”

_They turned against you. And took away EVERYTHING you hold dear. Even now, you don’t know how important they were to you or who they were._

“Everything? Everyone? The gods have taken them from me”

Anger rose. My head filled images of my own people shunning me. Ostracising me. Demonising me. The gods turning their backs. I did nothing wrong. I helped them and HATED me as soon as they no longer had a use for me.

“They will pay for everything.”

 _Ready to go then? We can take revenge on the gods for taking everything from you. Kill the one you call brother for betraying you_. _The people ignorant of your kindness._

The daemon takes my chin in its… hand? I suppose. It seems to be gaining power from me as I was slowly plunging into sweet madness. Yet, I felt myself get stronger. My shoulders were slowly aching less, I could feel the blood rush to my elevated hands. My hands gripped the chains and I was about to answer until a wall tumbles down revealing a single figure.

 _Who’s that?_ Interrupted, the daemon releases its hold and returned within me. Unsure of this new arrival the daemon fled from a strange bright light. I could only see the stranger’s feet and I kept spacing out.

I really couldn’t care who it is. Unless they have a way to end this, then they better run quickly. The figure cut my chains I descended to the floor. I didn’t notice the blade causing me any pain. It must have been thrusted out of me when I died for a few moments. The landing was soft and warm and so familiar. A warm hand reviving my cold flesh on my back. A soft caress through hair my ragged hair. Slight tingling on my torso, giving the feeling of wanting to scratch.

_No way. It can’t be!_

“My... Phoenix. I was beginning... to think... you...had abandoned me too.” I told you, daemon. She will be here.

“Never. Come on we must get you out of here.”

 

I couldn’t tell whether I was just sleeping or died again while Phoenix was carrying me away from that hell. It was blissful just to be back with her. To die so many times in her hold, no wonder I was confusing sweet sleep with peaceful death. Both were equally blissful. Although, in the time when I was awake, I could still sense some panic in her breaths. Are we still running from something? I couldn’t concentrate. I just kept dying again.

We came to a stop. Eyes trying to focus form my exhausted state. Phoenix sits me down on a rock and I managed to hold myself up with the use of a cold wall. She quickly made a fire, but she is too concerned about what’s chasing us. She takes off her long coat and covers me. Shielding me from the cold. She takes my torn and, now, wet robes from me. I was already feeling warmer. Before return back to my side she unclasps a small pendent. One of her own feathers encased in glass. She re-clasps it around my neck while I was enjoying her warm embrace. Why do I need this? What does it do? Were the questions I would’ve asked her if I had I voice. It seems last words I spoke were enough for my throat be now silent. So, instead gave her confused look. A tear ran down her cheek and pressed her warm fore head onto mine. My heart sank, I forgot all about it until it descended to my stomach. Looking at her, I didn’t realise she put on my cold wet robes. It was at that moment I realized what she was doing. That could only mean one thing.

_She’s leaving us._

“I’m sorry” as she got up to leave I grabbed her hand. Wanting to tell her not to go.

 _Let her go_.

No. I just got her back.

 _They will keep chasing us if something isn’t done._ Knowing the daemon was right, for once, I let go of her hand. And she was gone. In my sorrow, I crawled by way closer to the fire.

“Now, do you see daemon?” I could only whisper from my hoarse voice and heart torn apart again by the gods persistence. Crying was the only thing left. “If she meant to betray us she wouldn’t have bothered to save us.”

_I really thought she was dead. But fine, she is an intriguing one. Let us hope she doesn’t die now._

“Will you help me now? We can’t stay here forever”

_Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning._

After a few days and with the daemons help I manage to get to my feet. Through the nights dreams Phoenix’s pendent held an image of a small hut nearby. So, without a home to go to, I… we, made our way to it.

It wasn’t what I was used to back home but after a year of being in chains any small amount of freedom was a luxury and a tiny shack wasn’t a bother. It was only a stone walled building with a wooden well-kept roof. In fact, the whole thing looked newly built. Did Phoenix build this? She knew my plan to move away after my duty was done however I didn’t have the time to plan for anything. As I open the door and pendent shone brightly, a figure stepped out as the light dissipated.

“Phoenix!” I ran towards her to hold her again in my arms. But instead I went right through her.

 _It’s just a message._ Said the daemon he sounds disappointed too.

“Hello Ardyn” though I couldn’t hold her, it was good to hear her voice again. I hope I can replay this message again just to hear her.

“It looks like you have found my present then. This message will not have played otherwise. I hope the beds are comfortable.” I look to the bed, it certainly looks cosy. But without her…it will be enough? In my tried state I can’t afford to be picky, I suppose. Even if I just wanted her back.

“I’m not dead, so you relax. I’m sorry I’ve left you alone again. I did hope to rescue you without detection, but they are always watching. They can’t kill me, even if they try to I would only come back after a few years. I figured out they would need a more permanent solution. To erase every memory of you.” No. So even if I do see her again, she won’t know me?

“But do not fret, my love.” Love? She called me love? That single word just had me obey her syllable. It’s was the first time she voices out any adoration towards me. I was going to wait till after the ascension. But now I know that she had feelings for me too? Now she’s gone?

“That is what this pendent is for. It contains every memory of our time together. I’m not sure how thorough the gods will be, but if they do erase my whole memory at least you will still be able to help me. You all I care about after all. You can use it too. You may have already realised but it the pendent is able to create very realistic dreams of our travels. So least you won’t be too lonely, and it might just keep those daemons away when you are trying to sleep.” All I want is you. Dreams will have to be enough, but I wouldn’t want to wake up ever again.

_Ohh would I be so bad I were to talk about her all night long_

“It does depend on what context, but do I detect some admiration?” I say without sounding too upset. Just seeing her smile again, after what felt like centuries, was enough to make my heart scream.

 _Perhaps, I may need to pick your brains to find out more about her._ Its sound like my feeling for Phoenix have rubbed off on the Daemon. I could use that to my advantage but for now, I just want to concentrate on my own feelings for a while.

“There should be some food in the kitchen.” Phoenix continues “I stocked up as best as I can before coming to get you. I hope we will be able to find each other again soon. I am sorry for everything that has happened. That wasn’t meant go that way.”

Why are **you** saying sorry? I know It wasn’t your fault.

_Yeah, now she has saved us, she last person that should be saying that._

But I doubt we will hear it from anyone else.

“Anyway, err. Keep your head down. There’s some gil in the pot next to the fireplace. It should last till I return. If not, then I hear the hunter’s guild are pretty discreet. And... don’t forget me. Otherwise we will never find each other again. Keep safe, my love. Stay strong.” Stay strong? How can I when my heart feels like it’s been torn to shreds?

_Why are you crying? She has spoken of good news. We will see her again._

I don’t expect the likes of you to understand.

_I’ve been inside many minds. I learnt a lot about what drives humans to their death._

Just leave me be! You can watch me break apart in silence.

I just missed her already that’s all. My skin was already starting to feel cold again. In that short moment we were together again, the warmth of her skin, the softness of her hair, her sweetness voice that lulled me to sleep, it all got taken away just as quickly as she arrived.

I shuffled my way to the bedroom. She did a good job in decorating. The walls were a luxurious dark red and had a soft fluffy carpet. The bed was more than big enough for two. Proof that she had planned to join me in my retirement. It’s going to feel a little too big for now. I sat on the bed. I began to wonder what she made the mattress out of. It was bouncy, spongey, nothing like the ones at home. I foolishly thought I wouldn't be able to sleep in a bed like this, but as soon as I rested my head on the pillows and every muscle relaxed onto the duvet covers I started to drift to dream land with her voice still in my head.

“Don’t you want to be more comfortable?” She echoed with a pervious memory flashing through. Very well I thought while taking off my…her coat and manoeuvring under the covers. I caught a familiar smell from her coat. Her smell of jasmine and hyacinths. That was enough to break me and sob uncontrollably into the pillows while my whole body was engulfing her coat in my clutches.

“Don’t be long, my love. I’ll find you again. I will spend every waking moment to find you. I need you. I need to tell you, I love you _._ ” And I did find her. And I did tell her. She now lies in my grasp, sleeping soundly. No amounts of words could express how I feel now. Someone let me know when there is a word for calm, serenity, and tranquillity and I shall never stop using it for this moment.

 


	9. Where He Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ardyn wakes up to a better world, Leila plans to make it better. Ardyn believes it will do more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the toughest chapter yet. There will probably be more improvements in due time but for the moment it will do. Not all of this work is mine, the orphanage for example was in fact collaborative effort from the "Ardyn Appreciation Society" on Facebook. Thank you to all those who helped out. It been heart-breaking.

 

I snap awake by the noise someone screaming. A high pitch squeal, childlike, younger than a child. Ardyn awakes too, alarmed. His eyes never looked so scared. He jumps out of bed, fully clothed, barely gave a quick glance at me and rushes out of the tent. I quickly follow him, in human form no less. Ardyn didn’t seem surprised when caught up with him. Whatever or whenever this memory is, it was after I showed him my true/human form. The last days of the starscourge.

I thought the child cries were coming from the city nearby, but no one attended to its needs.

Ardyn and I ran full speed towards the cries. Ardyn seemed more desperate than I was. I was just saving a life but him, it was something more. I wanted to ask but it wasn't the time.

“Up ahead, daemons.” Ardyn warns but doesn’t slow down, he went faster. It was still two lives I had to protect so I went faster still and did my usual trick of jumping in the air and landed by the child. Ardyn without missing a beat used his magic, though I wasn’t expecting fire. It was just as well. When I grabbed the child, it was holding a huge ice cube.

The magic killed the daemons and Ardyn managed to join us.

“Starscourge, quick.” He grabbed the child from my arms and inspected for any signs of the plague. He breathes a sigh of relief when he found nothing and held the crying little thing to his shoulder, trying to calm it down.

“It’s alright. You’re quite alright, little one. There nothing there.” This fatherly figure I saw in Ardyn reminded me of when he was younger. I’m quite glad that it seemed to have rubbed off on him.

I started looking around the area and noticed a little shack nearby. If that’s where this baby came from then I doubt if there are any more survivors. Being cautious, I slowly approached the shack with Ardyn stayed close behind, being as careful as I was. His head shifted from side to side at the howling wind. Was it children that made him nervous? Later, I thought. With our backs at the wall, both of us at either side of the door, we looked at each other. Ardyn gave a determined look as if to say, ‘I’ve got this’. I shook my head at him. There is a time for fighting and a time for running. This was the latter.

“Get ready to run.” I whispered.

“Why?”

“If there are more daemons you can’t very well fight with her in your arms. At least not affectively. Make your way to the haven, there you will be protected. I will follow behind and cover your backs.”

“Very well.” I felt surprised when he listened. No arguments with child’s life is in danger.

There was no danger when we opened the door. Rather a dark-haired woman lying against the wall of which was covered in red. I walked over to check if she was still alive. Nothing. Stone cold. Too late. Not even my phoenix feather would bring her. The body had grown too cold and lifeless long before we got close. Shaking my head, gradually lowering to floor, a dark ooze creeped through the crack of the floor boards.  The starscourge. I rushed to my feet, almost tripping over in the panic. The plague crawled onto the woman’s body.

“I’m sorry” I muttered as I ripped a handful of feathers from my arms and threw them towards the daemonic darkness before slamming the door shut.

“Run!” shouted to Ardyn and he obeyed with no hesitation. He held the baby close to his chest keeping it warm as we both sprint away from the cursed shack. She cries again like it knows what I’m about to do next. _I’m truly sorry there nothing that can saved her, but at least I can give her peace and not live as a monster._

I turned around, seeing the shack half covered in the plague. I slammed down both hands to the ground, concentrating all of my fire energy back to the where the feathers lied. A few beams of light shone through the windows before a blazing fire engulfed the shack, burning the starscourge and the deceased woman with it. Ardyn stands by my side as I look to the burning shack, on my knees slumped. The baby cries were beginning to lessen.

Maybe it understood my actions? Maybe it just didn’t like running? Maybe it was glad of the extra warmth? Either way, I raised my arms at Ardyn to hold the child. I held it close, wishing it could speak so it could forgive me.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” The tears came flowing as I tried to calm the child. I could never stand crying children. Anyone crying, actually. I don’t know why. Maybe, it’s because, as a god, I know we can do better. We can do more. So why don’t we? Why can’t I do anything? Why do the others insist we do nothing to help the people we are supposed to protect? Instead, we put the responsibility on one man? Why?

I couldn’t look at Ardyn, but a shadow was cast over us and the child and I was gently pulled into a hug. Like an eagle protecting his young. In that moment, our roles had switched.

Who is the god here?

I felt his forehead onto mine and his own tears fell. I didn’t take a genius for him to work out what happened in that shack. Ardyn cupped his hand on my chin, using his thumb to wipe away my tears and smiles. A warm smile to let me know it’s okay. How can I not be used to this? I see it all the time, but that kind smile always brings me to think that there is always hope. Even back then I had spent far too much time with humans. Their feelings were beginning to rub off on me. I smile back, realising how silly I must look to him.

“I’m sorry. How embarrassing.” Trying to compose myself, I wipe the rest of my own tears away. Looking to him, I also clean up his face too.

“It’s quite alright. Come, we must move on. It’s not safe for us here at night.” He takes the child from me allowing myself to stand up from my troubles and we both walk back to camp. I take the lead again, guarding both Ardyn and the child from any daemons that decided to show up. None so far. The burning shack must be providing enough light for the daemons not to appear.

“I must confess, I didn’t think I’d see a god cry.” Ardyn inquires. It sounded like he had a smirk on his face as he said it but when I looked behind with an intense stare, hoping I wasn’t blushing at the thought of him seeing the vulnerable side of me, he just had worried eyes and still that kind smile as before.

“We all do, just something we rarely let humans see. The others rather not admit it at all”

“Just with being immortal and all I’d thought you’d be used to all of this sorrow?” He wasn’t entirely wrong. I see it more than the others do. It infuriates me how they can stand, watch and never understand how humans feel.

“Oh, sorrow never really goes away. It’s more of we can’t do anything about it. There are forces greater than us gods. No matter how many time we try to intervene in human affairs, it very rarely goes our way. In the end, we’re not really gods. More guardians. Can’t really say that we are immortals either. We hard to defeat yes but who can say for sure when our time is up.”

“Even you?” Ardyn knew of the fairy tales of me and how each time I die, I return reborn. But that takes time.

“Even me.”

* * *

 

The sun rose the next day. I awoke, alone to hear Ardyn, I think, making the strangest sounds. I looked at his bed and found it empty. He must be outside I thought. Ardyn was sitting on the edge of the haven, making gurgling sounds at Izzy. Thats what he decided to call her.

Recalling back to that night, I still couldn’t understand the connection, if you could call it that. Why was Ardyn seem so fixated on helping such a small thing. As I approached I could hear him talking. Izzy had begun to laugh.

“I’m not going to let you guys down alright? You’re too young to hold a grudge but I really hope can forgive me. There was nothing I could do for her, but Phoenix did the right thing.” I place my hand gently on his shoulder. Even though commending me, I couldn’t quite believe he was blaming himself for this. Then again, he always did get upset with himself every time he lost one.

Every now and then, when I was waiting for him at the citadel. He come in with such a depressed look, barely managing a smile when he looked at me as a firebird. It was then, I decided to show him my human form.

“Should I be the one saying sorry.” He looked up at me. I was glad to see those amber eyes had some hope left. Better than what used to happen.

“You really shouldn't blame yourself, Ardyn. You carry such a heavy burden, one wish I could save you from and you can only do so much. We were just too late. But even you can’t save everyone, that, my friend is the horrible truth. The ones we lose, are the ones that make us keep fighting. Even for me. To see the ones taken before their time, it makes me so angry. I have to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“It’s so hard, Phoenix.” Ardyn suddenly was reduced to the same crying child he was holding and leaned on me as he cried from the pressure of it all. He was only a young adult as far as I can tell. Still so young to carry such a burden. Yet, I was so proud of him. No matter how many time he came home tried and exhausted, he rose the next day eager to fight the starscourge again. I shifted myself to a more comfortable position as my arm and wing held both he and Izzy.

A silence passes over while we cry quietly. Izzy was asleep, best not to wake her up.

“So, what do you mean? Let you guys down? Who do you think your letting down anyway?”

“Those were inner thoughts, Phoenix. You shouldn't intrude.”

“Sorry hard not to when you voice your ‘inner thoughts’ out loud. I would’ve still hear them anyway.” Referring to our telepathy.

“I made a promise. It was the first day of my journey to heal. Still too young to understand the situation until I got to the first village. Then it hit me. So many had been infected, so many calling for help. It was overwhelming, but I did what I could. I was under so much pressure. I had started healing the old first when I should’ve started with the youngest. Only one died that day, not that much older than this one. I still see her parents every now and then, but it hurt when they welcome me with open arms.” Oh yes, I remember that day. I was ordered to wait for him not to intervene once again. The saddest of all faces I had to witness and two waterfalls of tears as he rushed over to hold me in his arms.

“That right, you were very worn out on your first day. You still carry that burden with you? By the six, Ardyn, no wonder why you were so desperate to save this one.”

“It was that day when, I swore I would take care of the children first, no matter how much the other people begged. Children first.”

“Well, another success then. You didn’t let this one down. Although, we'd best think of what we are going to do with her.”

“Don’t worry, I have a place for her.” Izunia and Flame, my chocobo was close by. Ardyn whistled for them before handing over Izzy to me, mounting the black as night chocobo and took Izzy from me again as I climbed my own red-hot steed.

Why didn’t I just carry them myself? It looked like I didn’t want to cause attention to myself at the time. I could’ve carried them both the wherever Ardyn need to go. But I knew the others would stop me eventually and would have to go back to being the fire bird for a few more years. All this switching forms gets rather complicated when trying to sort out memories.

“Well, I suppose the citadel can look after her” Ardyn had already set off in front and I was tagging along beside him.

“No, not there. It would cause too much attention. There is a building just west of here. An orphanage in fact.”

“Ah well, better than nothing I guess. I trust it’s a good orphanage?”

“Should be, it is mine after all.” My heart skipped a beat.

“You built an orphanage?” When did this happen?!

“Yes, and try not to say that too loud, dear. It’s meant to be a secret after all.” A secret that he even kept form me. He never mentioned of such a thing. My heart fill itself with joy, I think, because of this news. It’s one hell of a big heart Ardyn has. It’s never ceased to amaze me.

“Ardyn. My big sweet Ardyn, that big heart of yours-”. It was agonising for me to keep it all in and not burst with such uncontrolled emotion. Just when I though I’ve seen it all, he pulls this one on me.

“I was going to telling you. It always seems to slip my mind whenever I return to home.” Well who can blame him after days of healing. “And drifts even further when I see that firebird form of yours.” _Don’t blame your forgetfulness on me._ Flattery, at this time? Oh, I could just faint with so many emotions right now.

“I built it for the kids who got left behind. Their parents taken by the starscourge when I was too late.

“Why do you want it a secret?”

“So, they can have a normal life, so that people won’t use it as another opportunity to dump their own kids and I’ve already have so much attention, any more would just be ridiculous and self-serving.” This is unbearable. I am not the one to saying anything loving or cute but by the god it those very words that I wanted to scream out. Even though I had spent most of god life in this mortal realm, I still hadn’t grasp the feeling of pride for someone else. I was always proud of Ardyn but now was the time to say something. I was thumping my leg trying to think of what to say that wouldn’t sound cheesy.

“That’s.... wonderful.” Yeah that was the result my brain could come up with. Good job, phoenix.

“Is that it?” he says, coxing me to say more.

“I am overwhelmed by what you have told me and trying desperately to control my emotions and not cramp your style.” Ardyn laughs at such a ridiculous excuse for not expressing my emotions more. As if he cared about his own style. Even some of the towns folk would call him scruffy but what do you expect when you’ve been traveling for days?

“You can let me know when you are more comfortable showing pride in others, my goddess.” I suppose even gods must learn a few lessons. “Speaking of secrets, since I’m the only one who has seen your delightful human form” oh right yeah, children can be quite the gossips. “Should I still use ‘Phoenix’ or should you wish to change it?”

“Leila Jax, I often use that name when I don’t want attention.” Who knows where that name came from?

“Then, may I escort you, dear Leila to my little secret”

“Lead the way, my great healer.”

* * *

 

A few hours went by, riding on our chocobos. Eventually we had arrived, and we stood on the playground just beyond the gate. The building was huge, the size of a mansion in fact. I wasn’t sure how Ardyn manged to keep this a secret. I could even see some space at the back. More room to play in the garden for the kids perhaps? I certainly love to look at that later.

“So, why don’t you see them?”

“I do just not as often as I would like. Although, part of me thinks, I don’t deserve to. That they hate me for letting their parents die.”

“I bet that’s just your mind talking and about to be proven wrong.”

“You are right about that. When I do find the courage to turn up, they show me that all along I should not have been worried.”

A bing bong of the orphanage speaker system goes off and a voice is heard. Ardyn breathes sign of slight annoyance but smiles still.

“Here we go again.”

“Boys and girls before you venture on your break, you will be pleased to know that Daddy is home.”

“Damn you, Stacie. You still have eyes of a hawk.” Ardyn chastised the lady on the speaker. It’s obvious he can never arrive unnoticed. So, I was about to see how these little ones greet their hero.

A loud cheer comes from the building, along with low rumbles coming closer and the ground underneath our feet increasingly trembles. Ardyn quickly passes over Izzy places his fedora hat on my head with a soft foof before stepping forward. Stretching and rolling his shoulders, just like what he does when we have fought off a few daemons, in our days of racing back home or to a haven before it got too much to handle. Even for us.

“What are you doing?”

“Preparing.” He answers while lowering his stance about ready to tackle whatever is about to come through those doors.

“What for? War?”

“Close.” With that I suddenly realised what was about to happen and took a few steps away from him a next as I didn’t want to be caught in the mayhem. Especially, now with Izzy in my arms.

The door bursts wide open with about 50-60 screaming kids running towards Ardyn. If they were not children, if would most certainly be piercing horde and lost souls shouting in torment.

“Oh, I forgot how many they were.” Ardyn was sounding a little scared. Of course, nothing bad was going to happen to him. It was all part of the children’s fun.

“Look Izzy, Ardyn is going to do a magic trick.” I look to Izzy trying to focus her attention on Ardyn.

“Leila what are you doing?” Ardyn wasn’t sure whether to keep his attention on the oncoming storm or give a comforting smile to Izzy so she knows that what is about to happen everything will be fine. His head switched back and forth form Izzy to the horde which were getting closer.

“Ready, three”

“Leila why?” Boy did I feel so cheeky just standing here mocking him.

“Two.”

“Seriously I could hurt here.”

“One.”

Ardyn was steamrollered and air instantly forced out of his lungs as he landed on the floor. I couldn’t help but burst out is laughter he struggles to get back up. Izzy thought it was funny too, giving a few giggles while trying to figure out where Ardyn went.

“Where did he go Izzy? Where’s he gone?” A manly hand starches to the sky as the children suffocate him with hugs and kisses. “Oh, there he is.” Izzy busted into a high-pitched squeal of a laugh when she saw that playful face.

“Help me!” he acted as if though he were drowning.

“You’re on your own, pal. I’m not that cold-hearted to deprive these lovely children of their hero.”

“Damn you.”

“Feel the love, Ardyn.”

“Alright, alright. That’s enough. Let Daddy Ardyn get up here.” He merely sits up and crosses his leg like what children do when sitting on the floor. They turn sit with him. “How are we all?”

“Yeah, great, good.” They all cheer.

“Uncle Ardyn?” One child raises their hand. “Who’s that lady?” He is asking pointing at me.

“Her name is Leila.”

“Is she your wife?” Another asks. Nosy little runts. Ardyn blushes slight which in turn made me also bit hot under the collar.

“No, no she...” A sly smile break across his face. What is he thinking? “She’s my hero.” All the children gasps. What is he doing? You’re the role-model here, Ardyn, not me. You can’t take that away from them.

“She saved your life Daddy?

“She did indeed” always have done since his reckless childhood. “And I have saved her a few times too. We work together so we can help others.”

“But you were doing fine on your own.” A little girl shouts to him in an annoyed way. Jane, I think her name is. I seem to remember that she is a little rebel at her young age. It reminded me of myself.

“Hahaha, there is only so much you can carry by yourself, Jane. Even heroes are never alone.” Ardyn ruffles Janes hair and she pats it back down after. I see, not just a role-model but also a teacher. “We also found this little darling.” Ardyn beckons me to come over and hand over Izzy. The children stand to step back a little.

“This is Izzy. He'll be staying here too.”

“We will look after him, uncle.” Says a slightly older than the other children.

“I know you will.”

“What happened uncle please tell us?”

“Well.” He knew that what we’d experienced was not for the ears of children, so he told the story in a way that children would find exciting yet hard to believe at times, but the children sat and listened all the same.

“Wow a talking Marlboro? How did you kill it?”

“You see my good friend manged to **jump** on top of it. The **thrusted** her blade into its head, it **rooaared** with pain. I saw my chance and **threw** a fire bomb in its mouth. Thus, crumbled away to ash.” Certain words he spoke with such emotion. I was there and even I was gripped by the way he told the story. I admit that story wasn’t actually false, we did do that but, of course not when saving Izzy.

“That’s so cool!”

“Come play with us uncle.”

“I really must—"

“Pleeeeaaaaase.” They all begged with pleading eyes and cheesy grins. There’s no way he can resist, I wouldn’t let him anyway. I walked over and took Izzy from him.

“Come now, Ardyn. You and I both know you can't deny them. You’ve kept them waiting after all.”

“Very well. Alright, last to catch me gets chocobo poo in their bed.”

Ew. The kids laugh. I sat with Izzy on the stairs just watching. I don’t think I’ve seen him happier with these kids.

 _He’d make a hell of a father_ , I thought. I still saw a fool. He words of “what if they’d hate me” rang in my head. Idiot. They know what you have done for them, they’ll never forget.

It was different than just seeing him in town. When people clamour over him, demanding his help I could always see the pressure and worry in his eyes. I taught him how to smile in those situations. As much as I hated it, the people cannot see their healer fall. Anyway, these were kids. They just wanted to play, hear his stories about what monsters he’d slain and how many people he has cured.

There was a curious lad, Cassander I think was his name, whom Ardyn had crouched down to and gave him little note book. I've seen that note book before. Ardyn kept making a tally of how many he had cured that day and every day since. The boy in return gave Ardyn a nice new note book, slightly bigger and leather bound. I couldn't hear what was said but hug was made before the kid ran back inside the building.

Ardyn was giving piggy back rides before time was up and the children groaned at the sound of the bell.

“No matter, my darlings. You know what I always say. I’m never too far away.”

“Come visit again soon, right?”

“I will but if visit regularly I will get boring.”

“Never. We'll never be bored of you, uncle.”

“Well, perhaps in a few weeks then.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Keep your ears out for the radio wont you? There’s a little surprise I want you all of you to know about.” His retirement. Was he planning to live here? I had already built a small house for him if he didn’t have anywhere to go. I know he didn’t have time to organise something himself. Well, just in case the children get too much for him. Or it can be used as a safe house.

All of the children walked back inside the building, save one. Ardyn crouched down to a little girl who gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran away giggling. Couldn’t help but feel slight jealousy. Ardyn didn’t miss a thing and walked over triumphant and smug. After spending time with the kids, he had reverted to a child himself.

“I just got a kiss.” He gloats in that childish na, na, na, na, na, tone.

“Looks like someone has a crush on you.” Trying not to care and keeping my focus on Izzy.

“Jealous?”

“I fail to see how I could be. She has no chance against me.” Ardyn laughs and his face begins to taint that wonderful rose colour. I smiled, trying not to laugh too much so not the bother Izzy. After, a strange silence came over us. It was full of tension and felt as if someone was screaming in my ear, but I heard nothing. Like something need to be said but we didn’t know how to say it. I cleared my throat making sure I didn’t stutter while changing the subject.

“Your still such a fool, you know.”

“Oh?”

“How can you think that they would suddenly hate you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just guilt from not seeing them for a while. I do love them all dearly.”

“They all know what you do. It difficult but they understand why you haven’t visited. Unlike the rest of the world.”

“What do you mean?” I shouldn’t have that.

“It’s nothing.” Getting back to Izzy again, hoping that Ardyn would ignore what I’ve just said.

“Tell me. You’ve been travelling with since I was born so I know when you are keeping something from me. You don’t like the rest of the world?” his words filled with concern. I hope he wasn’t thinking that I disliked **all** the adults of Eos. Including him.

“The adults demand so much of you. There were very few who held any concern for you. Through all your travels, I couldn’t help but see selfishness in them as soon as we stepped into a city.” It angered me

“I don’t do this for any praise, Phoenix. We are scared and through our fear we can forget what’s important. Their smiles and well-being are all it takes to let me know that they are grateful.” He never lost that kind heart. It made me ashamed of my own. I wanted to learn more about humans. I ended up looking after the one who cares for them the most.

“It’s different here though. The children demand that you play, laugh and smile. They have such…innocence. In a way it’s what I want for you as well.”

“Innocence is something we all lose when being an adult.”

“That is why some of you have children. Their innocence is a gateway to your own. A chance to live again.”

“Is that why you’ve been looking after me? To feel young again?” No, that’s not it.

“It wasn’t in my plan. I was just looking for something to amuse myself even it met a few barroom brawls. I didn’t think I’d find something so small, as you and your brother, would bring so much.” He shuffled over and rested his head on my shoulder. Much like what he used to do as a child. He seems to like reliving those moments of comfort we had. Carefully, being sure to disturb Izzy too much, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. A perfect position to place a loving kiss on his head.

“You’re not so small now.”

“I wonder, Phoenix, will you still stay with me? Even after I retire?” The fool.

“I made a promise, Ardyn. To never leave you.”

 

* * *

 

I wake up to something being felt below, between my legs and another caressing one breast, gently squeezing my nipple. My breath quickly became heavy and rapid once again as a smile crept on my face. There was no need to be afraid or wonder who was arousing me in my half-asleep state. He leans over more to plant tender kisses up on my neck. I couldn’t help but give a moan as his softly, slowly tortures my clit and one of my hand make its way to his wine-blood hair behind me and the other claws at the sheets.

“Just one more time for me, my goddess. So I don’t forget that wonderful night.”

“Planning on going somewhere?”

“Not at all, but I want this new beginning to be remembered.” It was good to know that Ardyn didn’t care much about the ending, only that he remembered the beginning and the journey of it. “And I want your pleasurable moans to be singing in my head forever.” And with that, morning sex was ensured. Once all screaming and moaning was exhausted from the both us, happily lied in the bed contented with his head resting on my collarbone once more. Such bliss.

“Have I ever told you how your eyes are such a contradiction to me?” his voice softly rouses me again, tilts his head to face me. “Its like lying on the grass, on a warm summers day, watching the sapphire sky bleed through the emerald leaves of towering trees.” His fingers weaves through my hair while he speaks and move to softly cup my face. I reciprocated in doing the same. “Such a contrast to your fiery personality.”

“I’m a little sad at yours.”

“Oh?” his brow draws close for a second with a tilt of his head.

“It’s like watching the most golden sunset vanishing over the horizon every time you close your eyes. Even though I can see them the next day, I never want those eyes to fade.” A few knocks rapped on the door. That brought down the mood a little. I was hoping we wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Don’t look so disheartened my love. Its only my little surprise for you.” Ardyn launches out of bed while I quickly cover myself. He quickly slips into his trousers, opens the door says a few thank you’s and goodbyes before wheeling a trolley of freshly cooked bagels with smoked salmon and cream cheese. Two teacups with a metal teapot containing a waft of coffee.

“Breakfast is served, my goddess.” He says with triumph, bowing from his waist.

“Ardyn, I told you before, I don’t wish to be served like the other gods.”

“I am only serving you as a woman. Nothing more.” A blushing smirk crept onto my face, much to Ardyn’s delight of course. Who am I kidding? It was nice to be taken care of.

“Think of it as… repayment for all those times you’ve help me.” He pours a coffee and delicately passes it over to me.

“Very well, you sly devil.” We ate our breakfast while figuring out our next move. Or rather our next activity.

 I recalled that dream of the orphanage and how Ardyn smiled when we were there. We were walking along the beach as I thought them. It would be a good idea to visit them again. It’s been two years since I saw them last, I was worried they had forgotten me.

“I’m thinking of visiting the orphanage today. Its been a while since we saw them last, I hope they are alright.” We strolled along the shore with the waves lightly crash against our feet. Ardyn halted his step as soon as I mentioned the orphanage. I stopped with him only to see his eyes hastily grow with worry and fear.

“If by alright you mean they are still alive then yes. They’re fine.” Ardyn’s words did not sound as hopeful as they should’ve been. Its hollow tones stopped my blood as his commences the stroll again but this times a quickened pace. Almost like his was trying to avoid the conversation. There were many questions I wanted to ask him but didn’t because I didn’t want to hurt him.

This time, though, this time it mattered. Please, don’t tell they turned against him too. He had gained a few steps ahead of me so I did what he did to me that night and rushed ahead to cut him off.

“Ardyn, what happened?” He knew he couldn’t lie to me. I may not remember what his face looks like when he lies, but I knew him well enough to tell.

“They were there, Leila. All of them. They were at the ceremony. I am speculating they were hoping to surprise me when I announced my retirement. Instead, they heard every lie my brother had spoken and saw me as I was dragged out and shamed.” Damn it all. Those kids were the last good thing that made Ardyn smile so much and they have also…

Wait.

The memories came flashing through my mind. Those smiles and every child calling him daddy and uncle. No matter what titles, to the children, Ardyn meant the same thing to all of them. They knew a good man when they see one and they knew Ardyn was the best. Such meaningful hugs, ones that don’t just say hello but one that were …something that even my god like brain couldn’t describe. No, there is no way they would have turned their back against him.

“Have you spoken to them?” He shakes his head. 

“Then how do you know, Ardyn?” I could try to convince myself all day but in the end, I would have to go and see them myself to see where their allegiance truly lies. A niggling voice just kept shouting at me denying the impossible of the children ever casting aside Ardyn but there is always room for doubt.

“It doesn't matter anyway. It’s best I don’t find them. If Nadir finds out that I built that place, he would certainly burn it down. Hating me would keep them safe now” I couldn’t believe what he was saying. His mind is still fixed on duty? I can understand protecting them but, still, at the cost of his company?

“Is that really the reason?! It sounds to me you are afraid to know how they feel about you.”

“Well, I’m not about to take that chance.” He grumbled angrily. No, enough. I’m not letting this happen. He has already scarified so much and still he denies himself the little things. The little ones. With no weapons prepared, I took my jacket and tossed it to the drier side of the beach. Not that I wanted to hurt him but he certainly needed some sense beaten into him.

“Then you will never live!” My mind was in full blown rage and I couldn’t mask it very well in my voice as I prepared my stance.

 “I warn you, Leila. I was holding back before.”  A darkness crept over his sclera, brightening the burning amber of his iris as he parted his legs and his feet slowly dug his way into the sand. His arms poised in a open handed stance.

Now I know him his moves were obvious to me. He plans to kick sand my face then grabbing my arms either pinning me to the ground or twisting them behind my back. No matter, my tail can sort out that problem. His skin turned pale as the side of his mouth peeled away to show that black ooze. The same ooze I saw a year ago, when he was dragged away from my sight. Most would be scared at this demonic form. For now, though, I just saw it as a child having tantrum.

_Don’t pull that face at me._

“Need I remind you I’m a god. So was I.” My tails wrapped around his ankles, holding him in place while I threw my first attack. Well, tried to. My kick to the face was quickly blocked. Those damn tendrils wrapped themselves around me and suspended me in the air for a moment before slamming me into the ground. Well, I was half right, pinning me down was on the cards. I unleashed my fiery nature, creating a flame aura around me, burning the black vines release their hold on me. Ardyn was gaining on me and I barely had any time to block his punch and counter attack, only for it to be caught by his hand.

“You really want my heart to break again?” Even with that demonic face, I could still see his pain. If I weren’t trying to prove a point I would be thoroughly enjoying this battle. Instead, I was just sad that he would rather run from the very people you may well still believe in him.

“Don’t be so sure that it will.” We tried to push each other down as one was holding the other previous punch.

“And if it doesn’t, if they do accept me, I would instead be risking their lives too. Either by me or my brother.”

“Even I know they would rather die knowing the truth, than living in a lie.” As our debate went on, we kept pushing. One spoke, gaining the level ground, while the other sinks into the sand. I knew his heart wasn’t in this. There was barely any force in those attacks. Of course, he didn’t want to kill me, but he didn’t want to lose either. He didn’t want to face them. So stubborn but maybe I’m pushing this too much.

 “Why so insistent on this? You are all I need. We can spend all our days together, forever.” No, if I’m right then I give him more than that. _That’s enough,_ I thought as I reached over to the back of his neck and pressed my forehead onto his. I conceded. There was no need to push this any further. I can go alone and let him know how they feel.  

“Idiot. I made a promise. If can find others to secure that promise, others that feel as strongly as I do then I would them by your side too, no matter how much you object. I don’t want you to be alone again.”

“What are you talking about?” the black sclera receded, and colour came back to his cheeks. A weak smile came tugging at my cheeks.

“What if…when the others take me away again, what then? I couldn’t bare for you to break again. To know that I left you again. Especially, if I don’t return. I’ve seen what loneliness does to humans.” It’s true, some take their own lives, an unlikely scenario in his case but I wouldn’t want it to happen anyway. Some turn to drink, just to feel comfortable if only for a few hours a night. I make a point that no one should drink alone. it’s no way to enjoy the night. Some are just never heard from again.

“You promised you will always stay with me. You never that broke that. Never. There is no need to find others. You are in my very soul. I could never forget you.”

“You deserve more than that. I don’t care if there is only one other person in this damn world, that still stand by you, at least then I know that you are safe.” There must be someone. “You don’t have to come with me, but if they do ask for you I prefer not to keep them waiting.” Ardyn just stared at the ground. Lost in thought not knowing what to say. Unsure of this plan. If you can call it a plan. There really wasn’t that much planning involved. I was just going to talk to them, to ‘test the water’ as human would say. If I’m wrong, then we what to expect

“Well I suppose a few more days won’t hurt them.” I set off towards the chocobos but stopped at Ardyn’s side.

“I know we must be cautious, Ardyn. Immortality is a long time but that doesn’t mean we have to hide in the darkness, fear and uncertainty. Eventually you’ll be glad you can feel anything, but they won’t wait for that long and you will regret not knowing when it’s too late.

 “What if your wrong? what if they too turned against me?”

“Then I would happily let you burn this world.” And I would. I’m already disgust at the elder generation for casting him out. It would certainly send me right over the edge if that hate, misunderstanding and hypocrisy has passed on to the younger generation.

“Be careful, Leila.” I scoff while walking away, does he not realise how stupid those words sound.

“They’re kids Ardyn. I doubt I’m going to see fire and pitchforks.”

 

As I approach my fire red chocobo, Flame, I looked back seeing Ardyn just wondering lazily wondering around on the shoreline, not caring about the little waves washing over his feet. When I return, I’ll give a proper trip to the beach. Izunia flaps his wings with excitement at the sight of me, raring to go but this is one trip I would have to take alone. I pet her gently while feeding her a gysahl green.

“I’m sorry, Izunia. It seems he doesn’t want to ride with us today. We'll be back though. Just going to see the orphanage.” Izunia stops eating, steps back with alarmed eyes. Is that fear? I forget that most animal sense a lot of things. Despite her hesitation she nudges her head slightly pushing me back, as if to say ‘go, I’ll look after him’

“You too, huh? Try and convince him, won’t you?” Izunia chirps in agreement as I untie her regains from the bar, to keep Ardyn company. “Does he not see?” of course, he is too afraid still. “There’s just got to be someone, Izunia. Isn’t there one human that still with him?” Again, Izunia pushes me forward, to get going to find this person who is still loyal to Ardyn.

“You go too, be by his side till I return.” The night bird angrily pecks me. I was about to shout till I quickly realize I had used the wrong words. I laughed at my stupidity.

“Apologises. Till forever ends” the loyal obsidian creature nods its head and runs to Ardyn’s side.

“Ready, Flame?” My own chocobo was gearing up for a fight, screeching loudly to the sky as he reared up, nearly making me fall. He was ready for a fight.

“Take it easy.” I laugh at his energy. “We just need speed for now. There is no need for a battle,” I whip the reigns and kick the heels, and Flame storms through the wind and terrain.

 

* * *

 

I was surprised I had remembered the way. Although, the pendent helped in finding the path. As I was walking to gates. Doubts arose in my mind. Will I be chased out? To see their faces so full of anger and hate. My heart thumps at the thought. Of course, he is scared who wouldn't be after everything that has happened.

Maybe to say Ardyn is dead, won’t be a bad idea. If questioned by Nadir, the belief will be meaningless if they believe he is dead. On the other hand, Nadir may just burn the place down anyway. All these scenarios, I could go on all day planning them, but I don’t even know how they feel yet.

“Auntie Leila!” I didn’t realise I was day dreaming until I heard my name. Did they just call me Auntie? I made an impression on them in one day and already earned a title. If they are happy to see me, perhaps they are not angry at Ardyn as we feared.

Yet, I have no idea what to say to these children. They have looked up to Ardyn since he built this place and I didn’t even know about it until he told me 2 years ago. Even I know what that its like. To protect something for so long and have it torn away from you. I can’t do that to either of them. And now they rush over to me like they did with Ardyn, I crouch with my arms open to greet them. It was hard to hold back the tears, as soon as the kids saw me crying, they hugged me tighter.

How could I tell them that Ardyn is dead when he is just a few miles away? Flashbacks ran through my mind of the day I first met these little ones completely over cumbering Ardyn. So excited to see him. I can’t do it. I can’t tear away their hero.

“That’s enough children. I’m sure Leila has had a trying day.” Stacie, the mistress. Ardyn’s most trusted friend. She has looked after the children in Ardyn’s absence. If I can’t convince her of his innocence, then this, meeting, ends here.

“But mistress!” The children beg. All releasing their hold and turning to face the caretaker.  

“Now, Please. Back to the classroom. I’m sure you will have answers by the end of the day.” End of the day? So, she is willing to talk, at least. The children all look at me with their eye pleading to stay and talk. As if it’s really my choice.

“She right kids, I’ll answer all the questions you have.”

The children slink back to the building. One or two of them giving me a hug quick before joining the group. I didn’t have the heart to say what Ardyn would have said to them, but it still echoed through my mind.  What I’m I going to do? Stacie stays behind looking at the children enter back into building until at last the door closes. Yet, they still peer through the windows. Opening a few of them to overhear our conversation.

“That was one convincing lie, the ‘king’ spun.” Stacie paces in a circle around me.

“If it weren't for the kid’s I’d believe it but” She stops, staring at the floor. Even I could hear Nadir’s voice flowing in her mind as she shook her head in disbelief.

“No. Even, then I don’t think Ardyn would betray us like that. Not after everything he has done. If it’s true that the plague has also infected him. Then he would have bothered to show up with you that day.” Finally, someone who gets it.

“Tell me it’s not true.” Although, some doubts remained it seems. She glares at me waiting for an answer.

“After all the things he has done, you still doubt him? You sound pretty convinced.”

“Do you know what it’s like having kids? All of them have asked where he is. Why he hasn’t come to see them?”

“Well, being imprisoned doesn’t make it easy for a quick visit.”

“They don’t believe that!” The children don’t believe he was imprisoned? Of course not, how could anyone who knows Ardyn like we do understand such atrocity. They only young but not even I understood.

“That part is true. Don’t ask why. I had to get him out myself because no other would dare to.”

“We could’ve helped Leila!”

“If Nadir found out about this place he would have it destroyed. Even you know that. That’s why he couldn’t risk visiting.” A soft silence passed over us. Stacie gave a calm yet agitated sigh.

“No, that’s not good enough. He has been there for each and every one of those little blighters. Does he really think we would just stand by and join the rest of the world in its betrayal?”

“You would risk it then? Even if it meant your death? Understand that he doesn’t want to see that happen. I don’t think I could help him if it did. Knowing that all of you are safe and alive…. For him it’s a good enough reason to stay away.”

“I haven't just been looking after the kids all this time you know. I know Ardyn wants to keep this place a secret. I have been going every scenario where we would need to find different hideouts. I’ve been organising evacuation plans, other secluded places we can run to.” She has been busy.

“We are prepared, Leila. For anything and everything. The children want him back. Get him here or never return.” I was bewildered by the way she eased all my doubt and her word boiled down to one task. I last thing gift I can give him.

Humans. Every now and then, not often They always prove me wrong. When they do, it seems make all their previous deeds disappear. I grinned at her word and gave a light chuckle before placing my hand on her shoulder.

“If only Ardyn had followed me. I sure he would’ve needed to hear that.” I didn’t know what she saw when she look at me but there was something just by the gates that forced her to push me aside.

“Do you hear me Ardyn?!” He followed me? I was about to deemed Suzanne insane until I noticed a scrap of black cloth flapping in the corner “Not everyone has turned their back on you. Leila is not the only one standing by you. You have all of us. Isn't it time that we helped, you just as you helped these kids. YOUR KIDS! You are just playing into the king’s hands now.”

As Stacie shouted at Ardyn, who was hiding around the corner, the children quietly gathered around the door. All waiting for Ardyn to come out from the corner. They all looked quite fierce and stubborn. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they were angry at him but only for not visiting sooner. They were also angry about what happened to him, sad that no one was on his side and determined to bring a smile to his face again. Not a single face was hidden. All of them stood up straight and proud. The tears came again, what fools we were to even think of leaving them behind. Like they would let us.

“Ardyn, get out here. She’s right. Nadir wants you to be alone that been his plan all along, for you to be so scared you won’t want to talk to anyone. Shouldn't we do anything we can to keep we love close?” There was still a silence and a tense pause, hoping Ardyn would just come out from hiding. 

Getting increasingly frustrated at his unveiling, I was about to drag Ardyn myself out before something small grasps my hand. I looked to see what was holding me back. One child had broken from the pack, tugging at my hand. At that moment, I had got it all wrong. He had already heard a lot of things from adults. There is only two he can trust now. But the children haven’t had the chance to speak.

“Where’s daddy?” A small girl, Ellen. I remember her she was the one who asked Ardyn if I was his wife. I crouch to meet her question. I point to the gates.

“His is hiding and he is very scared. He doesn’t know who his family is anymore.

“I thought we were.” Her eyes showed so much concern, I swear she was about cry right there. I would’ve let her scream for Ardyn to appear, but she held strong.

“You are. All of you are. But he has forgotten that. Will you help me? Will you show him that he is not alone?” Her worried eyes quickly turn into a serious pout while giving a nod with a huff and turned to face the gates.

"You're not bad! You can't be bad if you've done good! And... You have done good! Cause good makes other people happy, and you made me happy!" _Come on, Ardyn._ I was getting rather cross with him as I impatiently waiting for him to show himself. _So be it, by my heart Ardyn, if every child here thinks the same as this one then you have the biggest family in Eos._ I caught a leg unbending and a flash of black fabric flap in the wind.

An older child, properly around 12, stepped forth to join Ellen and I. Abbey was her name. She held Ellen’s hand for solidarity and Ellen grasped mine again. I don’t know why but it was at that second, I thought I was really part of this family. I held out my hand towards Stacie. She too held it tightly.

"Chosen or not it doesn't matter to us! We didn't choose to lose our parents, our parents didn't choose to die, but you chose to help! You chose to give us safety, to care for us, to teach us! All when no-one else had! Chosen or not, you chose us.... and we choose you! We will always follow you!" Abbey shouted across the playground. If my heart was only cracking, his was certainly in pieces. _How much longer Ardyn, are going to keep them waiting?_ More and more kids came forward wanting to say their bit, begging for Ardyn to return to them. Each one I had remembered them so clearly, their name craved into my head.

“Don’t listen to those stupid adults! We know that they are wrong! Isn’t that enough for you to come back to us?!” Lee, always so loud, so hot headed. Abby had to hold him back, grabbing his hand so he wouldn’t give Ardyn a beating. On the other hand, I was getting rather impatient and was more than willing to administer the punishment myself. That’s if Stacie and Ellen weren’t holding my hands of course. As were the others that shouted their way towards the gate only stopping a few feet.  

“We owe our lives to you. It hurts to know that most of the world has already forgotten this. But, Uncle, you hurt the most and we will do anything to make to smile, to laugh and to play with us again.” Toby. He quickly held Lee’s hand to calm him down.

The cheekier side of me was turning this into a game. Wondering, _how much longer will you last, Ardyn before you rush out and beg them to stop? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?_ I was about ready to give up on this telepathy business and just drag him out myself.

However just then, a six-year-old girl, Kayla, runs passed us to the gates and pulling at Ardyn’s jacket coaxing him to show himself. Glad to see I wasn’t the only one who was getting bored of waiting for him. He stumbled out and gasped at the, now, two crowds of prideful kids. His eyes were already red with ever flowing tears.

"You're not a big meanie like other adults." Kayla insists as she looks up at Ardyn with big green eyes. "You saved us when others pushed us down and called us names, you gave us a home, food when we needed it, and warmth when it was cold. You became our daddy when we lost ours, so please don't be sad daddy! We won't leave you cause you didn't leave us!" The child cries as tears stream down her face as clutches onto Ardyn. He crouches down pulling Kayla into a hug.

Oh, how wrong you were Ardyn. I know I had my doubts too but despite that and our earlier argument, I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer either. This is what I wanted to see. This is what I live for. This is what I wanted to give to him. A kindness so intense it hurts to even cry. You were going to miss this? Such a fool.

A tiny, quiet little boy named Aaron ran over to the dark king and handed him a raggedy brown teddy bear. It was the same one that Ardyn had given him when he took him in and gave him and his big sister shelter from the cold and dangerous nights. Aaron didn't say much, but smiled before joining the man in the hug. The elder sister, April, followed on with some white lilies on hand.

"You saved us Ardyn. We don't believe what they say about you. You will always be our saviour and our father. You are our only family we have after our parents turned into those daemons." She said before hugging Ardyn as well. Ellen, Abby, Lee and Toby couldn’t wait any longer. They let go of hands and ran to join the hug.

After a long hold of them all Ardyn stood smiling through his prideful tears, taking Aprils flowers in his arms and trying to regain his composure. A fruitless effort I thought as I knew more was to come when another child walked by me towards the ongoing reunion.

"You saved us when nobody else even looked at us. you are our true king and always be. So please don't leave us" Jannette stood in front of the small crowd before throwing herself into Ardyn’s arms.

"Never. As long as I have all of you by me" he finally speaks. Sobbing quietly into Jannette’s little shoulder. Another girl, Susie, pounced on Ardyn’s back wrapping her arms around his neck but leaving enough room for him to breathe. Although, a shook to him, didn’t falter or stumble through the weight. The children too light to worry about.

"Ardyn, you gave me a daddy again. You might not get to be a king, but daddies are better than kings and you're the best! Besides, You said I'm a Princess so you have to be a king." Susie mutters into his ear before giving him a caring kiss on the cheek. The feeling of jealousy crept up my spine. Oh yes, Susie the one who ran away giggling after bestowing Ardyn a kiss two years ago. There’s no need to be jealous, these kids love him as a father. _All these human emotions, will I ever get control of them?_

You say that Phoenix? Have you seen your face? Finally, he responds with a face drenched in tears yet a small but warm smile still shone through.

 _Me? What about yours, I barely recognise it._ He laughs in his minds as his hand clutches his chest. Still, reeling from the heart-warming words of his sons and daughters.

"I don't care what others say. We know you more than they do!" A small boy, Ru, stands sternly in front of Ardyn. He frowns with his arms crossed as he spoke but after his expression softens and looks down. "Please, don't leave. You're the only adult who's ever shown us compassion until now. You're not a bad person. Not at all. And we thank you for that!" The boy looked back at him, eventually smiling. "We will always stand by you!" Ru gave a tight waist-high hug while Ardyn places his hand upon the boy’s head gently holding him close.

Another boy, Cassander. The same child who Ardyn gave to note book too. Piped up and began to analyse the messy situation Ardyn was in. Frowning, the smart-alec ruffled his hair.

"What does it matter, anyway? Actions speak louder than words. I think being a king is more about caring for the people, and you have shown you care more than enough." He looked at the floor, colour rising in their face as his shook his head. "What's this pretender going to do, eh? Swan around in fancy carriages while the common people die of plague?” He looked up at Ardyn again with a smile. “It’s their loss, now. You're down here with the rest of us. You reject those types who say to reject us for being common, or ill, or without a singled blessed thing to call our own. I think that is being a good human. So, let this pretender play King, you've shown you are a far better than that, and that's what matters." For 9 year old, Cassander was certainly the strategic one. He held out he hand for Ardyn to shake but that didn’t last long as Cassander continued to move in for a hug.

"Hey, Cass?” A girl, Jane, the rebel, stomps up the Cassander and taps him on the shoulder. Cassander releases his hold on Ardyn trying to compose himself. “Aren't crystals just rocks?”

“Yes, they are. Just prettier I guess.” Cassander thinks about this for a moment with his hands raised to his chin. Possibly wondering how a simple rock can shine so much.

“Well, what does a rock know? It doesn’t have a brain. Or eyes or ears so how can it know of all the good stuff Mr Ardyn has done. IT’S A STUPID ROCK!” She defiantly stomps her feet in frustration. Yet quickly calms herself worried she might have upset Ardyn. Well, I don’t think she could upset him too much as those tears on his face were of joy and pride. “Oh, but I still love you, Mr Ardyn.” She quickly moves in for the hug in recompense for shouting. Of course, Ardyn forgives her.

As I look on at the crowd of compliments, praises and adoration, something tugs at my hand again. I looked down at a young girl in oversized clothes standing by me. Her ebony hair was long and braided into two locks, if a tad unkempt, that framed her face and hung down her chest while her fringe appeared to cover her big blue eyes.

It was Izzy. The same baby that was screaming that very night and had been nothing but a bundle on the ground mewling for help. I crouched down to meet her eyes. Lightly brushing away her fringe for a moment to uncover small scar on her right brow. Giving the small detail to her that past night. According to Stacie she had never spoken a single word in the entirety of her short life. She looked at the crowd wanting to join them but too shy to step forward. I slowly stood and offered my hand for the short walk over.

Just a few more steps, the crowd began to disperse, making way for the shy one. Yet it was at this point she was leading me.

“Look who I found” I cooed to Ardyn as he gave a few more hugs to his fans and turning to Izzy. She was the last life he’d saved and was in awe of how much she had already grown. She said nothing as she approached Ardyn, only opening her arms upwards, beckoning him to lift her small body into his own arms. He did so with slight hesitation, for though the action was not alien to him his fear of rejection was still present. Not just because of the starscourge but of Izzy being as young she was when we rescued her, he was afraid she wouldn’t remember him. The fool. She knows him all too well.

As he stood up, he raised the young one to his view, brushing aside her fringe to look at her eyes as often he did. She smiled the brightest of smiles and with surprising grace reached out to touch his cheek, leaning forward to place one single kiss upon his brow. Ardyn’s heart flooded with warmth at the gesture. It was her way of saying 'I love you'.

The crowd of little humans surrounded him once more, forcing me to take a few steps back so I wouldn’t get in the way.

I’m sorry. He sobs in my mind.

 _You fool, you’ve done nothing to apologise for._ I stare at him smiling, shaking my head.

Thank you.  

_Idiot, there is no need to thank me either._

Yes, I do. You have kept me company since I was a child. Protected me on my travels. Rescued me when I lost all hope. Brought back the fire that had once been cold when we battled. Showed night to remember when I just wanted to dance with you. Now, he stops to compose himself, careful not to become an incoherent mess. Even through telepathy that can happen. You gave me back family when I just wanted you. How can I not thank you? 

“How did you escape from them daddy?” One of the children interrupted his thoughts. He just smiled to himself and stared at me. The children also turned to face me with a gasp as if they had read his thoughts too.

“I think Leila deserves something too. Don’t you think my lovelies?” 

“Yeah, we should thank her too. She saved daddy.” The wave of children rushed to me intending to pin me down.

“Oh, shit!”

“Don’t swear in front of the kids” Stacie scolded me as I ran laughing. The children were hot on my heels. Before I had to the chance to speed up half of the pack had already cut off ahead of me and tackles me to the ground. The air forced out of my lungs as I hit the floor. The last light I savour, before it being covered by the horde of smiling and giggling faces. I didn’t stand a chance.

Your turn.

  _Help me!_

Oh, my dear, Phoenix. Are you refusing my gift to you? 

_Damn you, Ardyn!_  No matter two can play at this game.

“Hey, half of you, get Dad.

“Pincer attack!” One shouted and half of the group spilt to chase us both. It seemed like hours, both being chased, pinned down and hugged to near death. We had to fight back in the end. Picking up the kids as we roar our loudest war cry, running towards each other, like some sort of strange jousting match. Of course, instead of unhorsing each other, we spin away at the last minute. The two… four children in our hold screamed in playful terror then laughed uncontrollably.

I was able to glimpse Ardyn smile again as he hosted the littlest of the children in the air, only to catch again. That biggest of smiles. One only a father would have for his children. Even if it was the first time Ardyn brought me here, it was clear that this was the normal, happier life for him. I began to wonder if we could just stay here.

“Hey, go and bother Daddy for a bit. I need to talk to the mistress.”

“Come and play after?

“Of course.” The kids ran along chasing down Ardyn again. He ran with one of the girls in his arms. I walked over to Stacie, who was just standing and smiling at the children playing with Ardyn.

“We are in your debt, Stacie. You’ve made this situation a lot easier.”

“There are no debts that needed to be paid, Leila. However, thank you for bringing him back. Must have been hard. Angelguard is off-limit to everyone.” That little nervous to scratch the back of head came to play. They still don’t know that I’m a god and its properly best to keep it that way.

“I just wish I could’ve recused him sooner. I had to train up, become strong enough to break down that door. “To wait for the right time when Ramah wasn’t torturing him.

“So, that does happen. The children believe that to be a fairy-tale.”

“He does it to obtain a confession from the prisoner.”

“I don’t understand. What crime has Ardyn committed?” Ah the question long sought after by all of us. What really went one when Ardyn was traveling? “I would’ve thought the gods would be on his side. As useless as they are.” Ouch. I had to hold my tongue. Trying not to make a scene. She did have a point though. Even the gods cast him aside for doing exactly what he was told by them.

“One day I’ll find the answer.” I’ll know one day and when I do they will pay for it. For whatever reason they’ll give, Ardyn needed an explanation not an execution.

 “Anyway, since the king doesn’t know of this place and you say have evacuation plans.”

“At least 10 other buildings 50+ miles from here that’s the nearest one.” Two years ago, Ardyn was willing to stay here after the ceremony. That can still happen.

“Do you think we could stay here? It would take a few more years for things to die down and we would be able to walk around freely again.”

“I’m sure the children will be overjoyed to hear that.” We both slowly walked around the playground. Occasionally glance at the playing children, including Ardyn.

“They’ll be wanting to hear the stories of what happened.” Stacie inquired.

“You think he should tell them? Everything?” Including the fact that there is a daemon inside of him just itching to get out.

“Still don’t trust us?” I still wasn’t sure what to think but we have got this far. Lost in thought, my neck was aching from staring at the ground for too long. “They deserve the truth Leila, you know that. They want to look after Ardyn as much as you do.” Hopefully not the same as I do. I pretty sure that frowned upon. I had found what I was looking for. Now, if the other gods did find me, I’ll know that Ardyn will be safe.

“Very well. Perhaps you can organise a meeting?”

“No need. Their lessons can wait.”


	10. The Plan Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children ask question about what happened and Ardyn cant sleep from the shock.

Well, start from the top.

“The king now is my brother, Nadir. Our father had always competed against each other so one of us will be chosen to ascend an be king.” Ardyn explains the whole story to the children. Every now and then they had questions in which of course Ardyn answered immediately. They listened so closely to what he had to say. The focus in them so thick, I’m not sure a knife was good enough to cut through.

My eyes keep switching to Cassander. He was writing everything Ardyn was saying. The boy was always so interested in Ardyn’s work and the starscourge but now that’s over and done with, was he just recording this for history’s sake?

“Is it true a god was protecting you?” my focus snapped out of place. Maybe it was time to tell them but …this isn’t my story.

Yes, she was always by my side.

 _Was_?

I’ll leave to you to tell them.

“was? Did she abandon you too?”

No, but she was taken from me for a time. Cassander stopped writing, eyes alarmed and bewildered like he just figures something out, but still processing the theory. Sharply turned to look at me. A slight smile began to break out across his face. I gave a signal of putting my finger against my lip and pursuing them forward. he quickly turned away again, trying get catch up with what Ardyn was saying.

“Sorry daddy could you repeat that?” he politely asks. Ardyn repeats his last few words while Cassander immerses himself back in his writing. Such a quick writer. As we listen to the story finish another question was thrown into the field.

“Can we see your daemon form daddy?” that was unexpected. Ardyn had hoped to ease them in gently on that without any real plan on how. We didn’t count on them asking.

“Umm, well, er. It might be a little scary for you.” nervously he scratches the back of his head.

“We know its still you. kindness like your does not fade just because of your face.”

Phoenix? What do I do?

_I don’t know. You have control over it, right?_

Yes.

 _Then if we are to stay here, it would be best for them to know about this. Wouldn’t want them getting scared if they suddenly bump into you at night._ _What’s a change of face when you have been such a hero to them?_

But…

“PLEEEEAAASSSE” Oh dear. There’s that pleading whine with puppy eyes that Ardyn can never resist.

“Very well” Ardyn leans over his desk slightly. Darkness descends over him as his skin grow paler. The starscourge dripping from his bowed head, trying to form a pool on the table but soon evaporates and black wisps travel there way back to Ardyn. He slowly and fearfully lifts his head to see children gathered around him. I watched them as they form and circle. Some may have been hesitant in their steps but still pushed forward knowing there was nothing to be afraid of. I left smiling. There was no need for me to be in there. Ardyn was in safe hands. Stacie was waiting.

“How much more convincing does he need? No matter what he does we will always stand by him.”

“He doesn’t want blind loyalty, Stacie. His saved too many lives, only for them to turn their back on him. But give him time. He has spent 2 years convinced that everyone has left him. One of them years was spent Ramah tormenting him for something he isn’t responsible for.”

“Balls. I suppose then I should postpone that party?”

“Party?”

“The children wanted to have a surprise party the moment he returns. But I feel he should rest for a bit. Give him some breathing space.”

“It is all too much for now. Even I know he his still on his toes, getting ready to run. I would give it week. He will soon settle. But for now, I don’t think he will be sleeping much tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

On the roof of the orphanage, I was able to see the moonlight play on the waters a few yards away. So quiet here. Not even a daemon in sight. I never took to the opportunity to see this until now. Perhaps I’ll take a fishing trip, never had that opportunity either. So many things I can do now. At least when this chosen one arrives along with the other three warriors of light. If it weren’t for Phoenix I would have never had this chance. The gods would’ve taken the children away from me too.

What, in the whole of Eos just happened? My mind was still in a tizzy about what had transpired today. I was trying to remember why I didn’t want to come here. Trying to figure out why I was accepted here but not anywhere else? My whole body was shaking as imagines as the children and phoenix being taken from me.

_They wont last forever you know. They will grow old and die just like the rest of them and you will stay behind._

Nice try. I already know you are more of a curse than a blessing.

“Hey still awake?” that heavenly voice sends the internal daemon running. I turn to face the source. Of course, it was Leila. It was only a matter of time before she found out I wasn’t sleeping with her.

“Sorry, I was just going through what happened today.”

“Still in shock?” She sits behind me. Her wings pull me in closer to her. I didn’t realise I was cold until her warm appendages slowly heat up my skin.

“Indeed. I thought they were going to scream in fear. Instead they all shouted for my return.” I look to my own shaking, trebling hands. Why wont they be still? Everything is fine now. why do I still feel so scared? Before I had the chance the overthink and panic, Leila grasps my hands with her.

“Give it time” she whispers, “You have spent too long in that prison, you can’t work out what to believe to be real now.” No, that’s not it. I’ve had a year to know work that out. It’s fear yes but not of the past.

“I don’t want to lose any of you, Leila. Not a single one.”

“You won’t, I promise.” I felt lips being nestled into my mess of hair planted deep into my scalp. “However there’s not that much I can do about time, I’m afraid.” She mourns referring to the children.

“If they lived that long, then its fine. I will have done my part for them. And it will certainly make me proud as they always have done.”

“When. When they live for that long.” I smile knowing Leila intends to make good on her promise. We sat in silence for a bit. Enjoying her warms feathers again. “You’re taking this immortality thing far too well. Any one else would’ve take over the world.”

“Well, I’ve had someone to keep me company.” I grasped her hand bring it towards my cheek, brushing my lips against them. I can’t lose her. She is my constant in, what will soon be, this ever-changing world.

“Do you think I’ll get bored?”

“Oh definitely. You think us gods don’t get bored?

“But even of you?”

“Maybe.” She says like being thrown to the coerals was a normal thing right?

“NO!” I pushed her arms away turned to face her. “I can’t do that not to you!”

“Ardyn, your still human. And humans get bored a little faster than gods. You can hold out as much as you like but if there’s another who would make you smile as much as you do now then I’d rather you go to her.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. she would let me go so easily?

“Don’t over think my words. It’s not that I don’t care. I just want you to smile. I will always be here for you, again. As your guardian like I have always done. Especially, when she breaks your heart.”  I didn’t want to hear anymore. I just hugged her so tight, so she couldn’t breathe or at least no longer speak of such nonsense. Muttering “shut up”, “No more” and “don’t say that” as tears began to run lose. Now making a mental note what her warm feathers feel like on my skin. Tickles in places, tantalising yet comforting and so soft. Praying that this feeling never ends. She just held me back. her arms Gently wrapped around my head. Her hand combing through my hair, not saying another word. Until she did, again.

“Or ‘he’, for that matter” well, that broke me from my sobbing. Does she really think I’m….? Well I have nothing against it, don’t get me wrong but after what we did the other night?

“I’m.. not gay Leila. Would’ve thought last night was obvious”

“I know, but once the curiosity is there.” She really thinks I’d go for …that? “Immortality holds little room for morals”

“But its forbidden”

“For now.” I thought about it for a moment. Would it really come to that? living for so long women won’t interest me?

“Your blushing, again.” She smirks trying not to laugh. Not only was I rosy-cheeked but I was smiling too. She’s teasing me.

“You minx, I swear you’re a bad influence on me.” If I had a pillow I’d hitting her with it, instead tickles will have to do.

“Haaa, no, no. I do believe it’s you, hahaha, who brings it out of me.” Never mind. I turn my back toward her pretending to sulk. Her wing cocoon me once again. Oh, how I love that feeling. However, now it was out there I had to ask her.

“Have you...? You know?” So embarrassed now I can’t speak of the word.

“A few times. When the right one comes along, of course.” I didn’t want to know the rest. Not that I was repealed by the idea, I just wanted Leila all to myself for the longest possible.

“Unless the chosen light comes along and ends you right here.”

“No, it will take him a while before he has enough power to do that. The ring of lucii, the kings of old, warriors of light and the chosen.”

“Oh? And how would you know this?” How did I know this? I certainly didn’t read it from a book. I had to time to read while people were dying. As went to scratch the back of my head, that awful memory flashed before me. The bright light and distorted voice.

“Not yet. You must wait, only the chosen with the kings of old, ring of lucii, the six guardians and three warriors of light can release you.” Yes, that was it. Those words didn’t last long as the crystal tried to burn the daemons out of me but it wasn’t enough. The crystal was never powerful enough to grant me peace.

“That’s what crystal told me before I screamed.”

“Son of bitch. You are to be the vessel. The gods needed someone to round up all the daemons and then imprison them, so that the humans will be safe to bring the chosen. I thought it just cleanse you”

“The gods, they didn’t tell you?”

“No, they believed I would’ve never protected you if I knew. Well, joke on them now, I feigned my death, so I can break you out and continue to protect you”

“Immortality, Leila.” Now it’s her that needed reminding. “I won’t need protecting anymore”

“I’m not talking about immortality anymore, Ardyn. I will always have your back.” To die alone in the dark was the worst. Never felt so alone so many times. My hands scrambled for her arms and once found I pull her in closer. Making her wing tighter around me but still enough room to breathe.

“Do you know what will happen after? Did the crystal promise anything?” She asks so politely into my ear. Her breath warming my lobe.

“Not I that I can remember. Bare in mind I was being burned”

“Right. But no peaceful afterlife?” I was trying to think if such words were spoken. nothing. Only death awaited me. Leila unfurled her hand and on her palm, shone the burning mark of the phoenix. Its flames were mesmerising much like watching a candle before going to sleep.

“Well, I can’t have that” her other arm tightens. I was about to fear for my life until she calmed me once more.

“Brace yourself it will only hurt for a moment,” She presses her burning hand beneath my collar-bone. I thought I ready but the screams that came from my month were apparently so loud that Leila had to cover my mouth, so I didn’t wake the children. At least I thought that was the reason.

The symbol burned in so deep, I could swear some bones were scorched, perhaps even my soul. I know the internal daemon didn’t like it so much. He was trying to control my limbs. To grab Leila, to make her stop but she just wrapped her legs around me and arms tighten even more. When she did this, I trusted her even more. After all whatever this daemon doesn’t like, can’t be too bad a thing.

Her grip loosens after I stopped screaming and muscles stopped flailing and started to relax.

“That’s the last time I’m going to here you scream like that again.” I could feel her forehead on resting on my shoulder, in that apologetic way, that I could never deny.

“What… was that?” Gasping for air, I look to my shoulder. Very same symbol that was once on her hand was now embedded into my skin. Not believing the pain had quickly diminished, I rolled my limb while my hand grazed it. No pain. I was beginning to wonder why I screamed at all as I was staring at the qatarized blood glistening in the moonlight like ruby gems.

“It’s beautiful.” A cheeky thought tumbled though my mind as I realized I have just been branded. Quite like what farmers do with their cattle. “Does this mean you own me?” Still a grin spread across my face.

“Not quite.” She lifts her head, softly chuckling at my little joke. I once again turn to face her. “It’s a pass. Just in case there is no afterlife for you. You can join me in my realm. Not even with your regenitive powers can heal this. It’s not meant to be healed after all. But no matter what you become, you will be fully welcomed.” I had nothing lose. Nothing. I best not let that get to my head otherwise I will be unstoppable. Strange. I heard stories about so many immortal beings, begging to life as the hero deal his final blow. Yet I’m excited about the long-awaited death and the afterlife that it will follow. I hugged her once again. no matter what I can never lose her. I’ll find her again if I ever do lose her. I can’t lose.

“Thank you, Phoenix.” But what the children? “Could they not come as well?”

“They can but considering that don’t know who I really am, I’d give them more time. Plus, I think the mark will be I bit much for such a young age. You won’t be alone if that what your worried about. There are many people, some human, some elves, some vampires.”

“Vampires, what are they?” She spoke many other strange creatures in her realm as we both retired to bed. All living in peace. She even tells of some problems but its purely to the inhabitants entertained, not the gods. Then like a child listening to a bedtime story, I drifted off to sleep safely in her arm, on our bed.


	11. The Plan After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war. After all the planning. After the 10 years of Darkness it was finally over.
> 
> Alway think of this song as Ardyn open his eyes.  
> Imogen Heap – Can't Take It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 March update: I've added a bit more as that what my mind does is thinking something that could've been put in.

As promised, after Noctis had delivered the final blow against Ardyn in the Astral realm, his soul shattered into crystallised fragments, drifting across the cosmos, far beyond the reaches of the gods. Forever drifting. 

Ardyn didn't know want he was feeling. He felt scattered and lost but it was fine. It felt like freedom but Phoenix has given him that not too long ago. So why did it feel so new? 

This question and many others were only met with silence. A deafening silence. The daemons that had invaded his mind for so many years, they were gone. He was alone. 

He didn't like that. It felt cold. As a soul he couldn't feel much but the fact of being alone felt like ice in his veins. A sensation he didn't want right now yet kept growing every time he wished it away. The fragments were drifting further apart.

Before the loneliness could crush him completely, drive him mad and leave him forever scattered throughout the universe, something warm and soft, almost tickleing his back. Such familiarity gathered the shard closer and formed a rough outline of his own soul. The warmth crept to his waist and chest, still tickles. 

"Phoenix." he could manage a small whisper for now. "where am I?" 

"It's alright." that voice. "Your just dreaming. This is your rest. Your fragments needs to form before you can come home with me. But take your time. I'm here to make sure you won't get completely lost." 

The two spent a while floating in space. Phoenix did what she said and caught any shards that drifted too far. Eventually those captured shards travelled back to Ardyn forming a more completed soul bit by bit. 

Ardyn was feeling more than comfortable  Just to drifting, watching the wonders of space go by with his very own Goddess. His eyes caught strange clouds encrusted with stars and coloured with beautiful lights. 

"What is that? Its beautiful" he asks Phoenix who was still putting his shards together. 

"Ah, that, my friend, is a nebula. The beginnings of stars and planets" Ardyn realised just how small his star was. In such wide, large space Eos was nothing more than a speck. Phoenix sensed his trouble. 

"All of them are so small and so full of life,  yet this large space holds nothing" thats what he needed to hear before he was beginning to worry about his existence again. 

He eyes were heavy. Somehow he was feeling tried. The burden of 2000 years of life had indeed taken its toll. 

His hand tried to cup Phoenix's face but it had not formed yet. Instead, only shards gently brushed her cheek. Phoenix leaned in toward Ardyns newly born neck and planted a kiss before her warmth breath coated his ear. 

"Sleep for now, my angel. You have earned your rest. I promise, I will wake you when you arrive. When your body is complete. So be free to dream, and drift" his eyes closed did just that. A drifting dream he thought. He couldn't think of anything else more perfect. 

He was to be proven wrong.

* * *

 

PAX TERRA. Or what know in the common tongue “The harmony plains”.

His body lying among red, pink and white flowers. His first breath of wonderful aroma of freshly cut grass infused with a sweet fruit and intoxicating musk. Not an overpowering scent but one that teases your nasal hairs, wanting another sniff to try again gasp whatever those tantalising smell were. However, because of this, the Pax plains were quite addictive if one were to stay for too long. Some will never want to leave.

For Ardyn however, it was heavenly. At last he was truly at peace. He didn’t dare open his eyes for fear that the plan didn’t work and the first thing he would see was the dark daemonic clouds hoovering over Insomnia. He was sure this was a dream. The gods wouldn’t grant him such luxury. Not that it mattered he didn’t need to wake up not anymore. He was quite happy and content where he was.

 _Sleeping here, on ground is just fine._  He thought. His first thought without another demonic voice answering back and pestering him. They too were gone.

He would often play out he life story in his head just to remind himself that is all over. He weak contented smile spread across his face as he could no longer hear the daemons in his head. Complete tranquillity. It’s been a long time since he heard the kind whisper of wind though the grass. He didn’t want to leave not ever. Why would he? He was happy here. He just wanted to sleep.

Little does he know, he been thinking that for a few months now, and not realise the Pax terra was acting more like a drug to him.

This little feeling of intoxication what not uncommon. It was designed so the new arrivals would not be to startled about where they were. But for a long period of time, feeling happy and doing nothing all day wasn’t good for the living.

 _Of course, he deserves the rest._ Leila thought. Leila comes here every now then to check the new arrivals. But it was time to drag him out before he completely loses all muscle mass and be unable to walk.

Ardyn hadn't moved since the last time she saw him. He looks very much asleep, like so many times before didn’t want to wake him. So relaxed, she wondered how long it’s been since he looked so content and carefree.

 _He will look like that again without the use of this place._ She must dig deep this time and coax him out before the place does more harm than good. She kneels beside him, the back of her finger gently tracing the skin of his face. Gliding up to his crimson hair combing through her fingers trying to rouse him. His head slowly pushing against her soft hand, stroking his face for the third time, a slight smile played on his lips before opening his golden amber irises and beheld the goddess herself.

“Am i really here my goddess? Did it work?”

“You are here. It worked but this place no good for the living.” Living? He was alive again? His head was feeling muzzy from the effect of this place, although it was just making him sleep more.

“It’s so peaceful here.” Leila just smiles and shakes her head while Ardyn struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Come on.” Leila gives Ardyn a piggy back ride, trudging steadily across the plains. He didn’t want to leave but he would be fool to think he couldn’t trust Leila now. He had definitely lost some weight and was contemplating on cutting off his limps just give Leila easier time because they were so heavy, but she was not having any problems.

“You will do you more harm than good to your body if I let you stay any longer.” Her voice echoes through a dark cave. Patches of luminescent flowers are strewn about the walls to light the way.

"You can enjoy such comfort in your new home."

"Home?" The last home he had, he was cast out of and sent to prison. Gods forbid if his new home was anything like that. He wished. He pleaded. He begged for it not to be the same.

Leila stopped just passed the exit before her was the world she created. Her realm. Where beings of who she deemed worthy can live in peace. Ardyn had his eyes tightly shut too frighten to even look.

_If I see one familiar thing from Eos then I would rather be as blind as Ignis._

“Not even chocobos?” Leila inquired as if reading his mind when a small herd of chocobos herd runs past. Well of course chocobos he can live with.

“Don’t you trust me anymore?” Her word hurt him. Like a dagger cut through into this new fresh body.

“Of course, I do”

“I’ve known you long enough to know what you like to see. So, open your eyes and see it.” He takes a deep breath, sits up straight against Leila back, facing forward.

The light of a new sun penetrates he eyes lids and soon as he unclenches them. Flinching back and forth from tightly close to relaxed and then.... wide eyed after the impulse came and took take a peak and the blinding light had dissipated. His mind vowed to never close these eyes again to this new world again.

Leila smiled when he had stopped breathing for a few seconds and gasped again. She walked again to a small wooden village that lied beyond.

“Even two thousand years, I still never came up with the right words tell you how much you mean to me.” Ardyn whispered into Leila’s ears, already breaking his first vows in this world as tears began to form in his eyes. 


End file.
